Shift Nurse
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: Es difícil la transición del completo desagrado; a ese cálido sentimiento que sientes que te consumirá el corazón de un momento a otro, creyendo que alguna vez fue de hielo... Chat Noir sale herido en una pelea pero desaparece y Bridgette intenta buscarlo desesperadamente, pero una nueva responsabilidad se posa en sus hombros y tiene el deber de cuidar a Felix Agreste [Feligette]
1. Gato de la mala suerte

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Por fin estamos de vuelta xD Y que no se diga que no cumplo lo que prometo D: Bueno si, lo admito tarde demasiado en subir este ffc :'v Ya que tuve que darles vueltas a muchas cosas para completar la historia en mi cabeza xD Se que este cap es algo corto para lo que estamos acostumbrada a subir, pero los dos primeros capítulos serán así porque si no iba hacer demasiada información :'v Pero a partir del 3 ya serán mas zukulentos ¬w¬**

 **Pero finalmente aquí esta el tan esperado Feligette y de verdad espero que les guste :'3**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota1: Ellos están en el universo PV 2D por lo tanto sus trajes son tal cual como son allí y Marinette ni Adrien existen aquí.**

 **Nota2: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 _ **"Gato de la mala suerte"**_

Nadie dijo que luchar contra los Akumas era una tarea fácil…

Después de transcurrir varios años; HawkMoth había descubierto la forma para otorgarle aún más poderes a aquellas pobres almas que sucumbían a su influencia maligna, volviéndose más letales, agresivos y dominados por sus instintos más primordiales, sucumbidos completamente por la sed de venganza.

Así mismo; el dúo de súper héroes de París también se había vuelto más formidables y hasta ahora no habían perdido ni una sola batalla contra las mariposas negras, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no llevaban sus cuerpos y sus mentes al límite para ayudar a la ciudad de París contra cada enfrentamiento…

Chat Noir se quitó el sudor de la frente mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Movió los dedos en una danza silenciosa con sus filosas garras preparadas y listas para destrozar todo a su paso.

Maldijo por lo bajo la densa neblina que lo rodeaba a él y tal vez a casi toda la ciudad.

El nuevo Akumatizado al que se enfrentaban, era una muchacha que utilizaba la neblina para segar a sus enemigos mientras ella con habilidades de ninja se escabullía sigilosamente para conseguir a sus objetivos…

Realmente todo paso muy rápido. Él y Ladybug se habían separado por culpa de aquel Akuma y a pesar que se gritaban su ubicación actual era casi imposible encontrarse, ni siquiera su olfato felino podría localizarla con exactitud, ya que el Akuma los engañaban sutilmente para que se quedaran separados.

Gruño con verdadera frustración.

De pronto. en un momento dado sus orejas se movieron captando el sonido de golpes.

Su _lady_ debía haber encontrado a la villana.

Y el de inútil perdido aun como un idiota.

Cuando considero moverse a una dirección que estaba casi seguro donde se encontraba la batalla; escucho un pequeño llanto, se quedó estático en el sitio mientras trataba de ubicar el sonido. Era un civil sin ninguna duda y a pesar que Ladybug estaba peleando sola; su deber también estaba con los ciudadanos que no podían protegerse por sí solos.

Con paso firme comenzó a seguir el sonido, esperando que quien quiera que sea podría encontrarlo con más éxito que con la mariquita. Estaba claramente molesto porque no podía ver ni un palmo más allá de sus manos por la densidad de la niebla.

—¡Cuidado Chat! ¡Ella puede materializar armas de la niebla!

El grito de advertencia de Ladybug provino del lado contrario de donde él se dirigía.

Simplemente perfecto, una loca y armas que aparecen de la nada.

HawkMoth los habían jodido bien esta vez.

Ahora más alerta que nunca apuro sus pasos hasta casi entrar en una carrera, tratando de encontrar a la fuente de los llorosos.

Y casi se tropieza de bruces con dos personas que estaban firmemente abrazadas. Eran dos chicas jóvenes y y una de ellas lloraba no tan silenciosamente, tenía su castaño cabello corto y estaba mortalmente aterrada, se podía adivinar fácilmente por su expresión de terror y las abundantes lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—No se preocupen, esto pronto pasara—dijo con una media sonrisa. Viendo la mirada de preocupación que le lanzaba la otra chica de cabello negro, pero que asentía confiando plenamente en el súper héroe mientras fortalecía mas el abrazo a su amiga.

Chat apretó los puños, porque sabía que el objetivo principal del Akuma eran las chicas de su instituto.

Al parecer la pobre muchacha había sido víctima de burlas porque no podía ver muy bien y utilizaba unas gafas muy grandes… pero especialmente ese día se propasaron de la raya; quitándole los anteojos, riéndose de ella mientras intentaba en vano encontrar su lentes hasta que comenzaron a lanzarle bolas de papel, piedrecillas y cualquier cosa que encontraran…

Por eso había creado neblina, para que sintieran en carne propia lo que era no ver más allá de tu nariz y en vez de lanzarle solo bolas de papel…

Pues ahora preferiría algo más macabro, armas peligrosamente mortales.

Vaya drama… pensó con un bufido.

Trato de pensar en un lugar donde poder ocultarlas, pero eso era malditamente difícil con la visión tan obstaculizada. Así que las tomo cada una del brazo y con pasos rápidos prácticamente las arrastro, aunque sea para sacarlas del rango de fuego de la loca de la neblina.

—¡La perdí de vista _Kitty_!

Un nuevo grito de su compañera lo dejo helado, pero aun así no detuvo sus pasos. Hasta que una risa malévola femenina se comenzó acercar y con su agudo sentido de la audición detecto un silbido en el viento, como si algo cortara de repente el aire a su alrededor con una velocidad impresionante.

Maldiciendo por segunda vez ese día; jalo a las amigas hacia un lado para colocarlas atrás de si, mientras que el se atravesaba en el medio.

Varias ráfagas de aire rozaron su mejilla y su cabello, hasta pudo sentir un ligero ardor en su brazo izquierdo y en su pierna. Pero nada lo preparo cuando una de las armas encontró un punto en el.

Y allí fue donde sintió como si el infierno mismo se clavara en su cuerpo.

Jadeo por lo bajo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, apoyando más firmemente los pies sobre el suelo para evitar derrumbarse ya que el dolor se extendió como una llamarada. Apretó la mandíbula y llevo su vista hacia abajo, y a la altura de sus costillas en su lado derecho pudo ver claramente como una daga (Más parecida a un Kunai) estaba firmemente encajada en su carne hasta la empuñadura, traspasado su traje como si de simple mantequilla se tratase.

Siseo de dolor, tratando de regular su respiración. Tragando hondo; tomo el objeto y de un solo movimiento lo saco, tirándolo quizás con demasiada fuerza al suelo en un estruendoso tintineo.

Jamás en la vida le había tomado tanto esfuerzo como evitar gritar de dolor.

La sangre no tardo en comenzar a fluir con abundancia, jadeante; llevo su mano algo temblorosa a la herida tratando de cubrirla, aunque fuese algo inútil. La sangre se escurría de entre sus dedos y comenzaba a gotear en el suelo. Cerró los ojos tratando de no colapsar, se mordió el labio inferior clavándose los filosos colmillos en la zona, pero ese pequeño pinchazo de dolor no se comparaba en nada en la agonía que le recorría desde la herida hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

—Ups… ¿Lastime al gatito?—Murmuro una voz cantarina.

Chat abrió los ojos alzando la mirada y le siseo enfurecido a la chica Akumatizada que sonreía con gusto al ver el daño que le hizo al héroe. Ella parecía toda una ninja vestida de blanco, su cabello blanquecino parecía flotar como la misma niebla y sus ojos rojos le daban un aspecto tétrico.

Ella alzo su mano y más armas aparecieron a su alrededor. Las dos chicas atrás de el gimieron aterrorizadas.

Lo cual solo ocasiono que el Akuma sonriera mas ampliamente.

—No trates de ocultar a mis presas minino.

A pesar de su sufrimiento él sonrió con sarcasmo—Tantas armas... y solo me has dado una vez, creo que tu puntería da mucho que desear chica—dijo en tono de burla antes de jadear de dolor.

Una mueca de desprecio surco su rostro mientras las filosas armas vibraban por querer terminar con el trabajo.

Si, definitivamente los Akumas estaban mucho más peligrosos que antes…

Pero antes que la Akumatizada pudiera lanzarle los kunais y convertirlo en un queso suizo; esta chillo alarmada cuando se vio rodeada de pronto por un hilo negro y un yo-yo rojo con motas en un extremo, estaba aprisionada. El cordón se apretó a su cuerpo con un agarre mortal, prohibiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Y fue jalada hacia atrás de un tirón.

Escucho vagamente como Ladybug rompía un objeto y decía sus palabras para purificar el Akuma.

Tensando la mandíbula para contener un gemido y con la poca adrenalina que le quedaba se volvió hacia las chicas que lo veían con una expresión de alarma, él se irguió demostrándole una sonrisa gatuna a pesar que por dentro el dolor amenazaba con derribarlo en el suelo.

—Quédense aquí, en un momento Ladybug hará que toda esta niebla se esparza.

Y dicho y hecho, a los pocos segundos la densa neblina comenzó a esfumarse por el milagroso poder de la súper heroína.

Sin embargo su herida no dio indicios de curarse con la cálida magia de ella.

Con la respiración algo agitada; el aprovecho la oportunidad apenas en el momento en que podía ver más allá que sus propias manos, dejando a las jóvenes ahora a su suerte. Dio un salto hacia la terraza de una casa de dos pisos. Aterrizo en cuatro patas y tembló cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo como un relámpago dejándolo casi sin aire.

—¿Chat?

La respiración se le quedo atascada por segundos cuando escucho la voz preocupada de su compañera.

Girando su rostro hacia la calle; el observo como Ladybug con su increíble mirada azulada lo inspeccionaba desde el suelo.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto ella preparando su yo-yo para llegar hasta él.

Chat se alarmo, no podía dejar que su _lady_ lo viera en ese estado de cerca.

Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo reunir; se puso nuevamente de pie apretando los labios en una fina línea blanquecina para no emitir algún sonido de dolor que pudiera delatarlo.

—Estoy bien _My lady_ , solo tengo un pequeño rasguño que debo atender.

Ella frunció el ceño insegura—¿Seguro Chat? ¿No necesitas ayuda?—dijo viendo como su compañero de batalla estaba sumamente pálido a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

El pelirrubio asintió y le regalo una media sonrisa algo forzada—Me alagas por tu preocupación mi dama, pero solo debo descansar, además…—el sonido del Miraculous de la chica los alerto, ella llevo impulsivamente su mano a sus aretes—Te queda poco tiempo—agrego, mientras clavaba sus garras en su palma tratando de aguantar y aparentar tranquilidad, sintiendo como una gota de sudor frió pasaba por su frente.

—Pero…

—Adiós _My lady,_ nos veremos después—la interrumpió dándose rápidamente la vuelta y huyendo del lugar saltando de techo en techo.

Ladybug frunció los labios al estar poco convencida lo que el felino le dijo. Y distraídamente llevo sus ojos al suelo pensativa… donde con un jadeo de sorpresa; descubrió un charco de sangre fresca, y grandes gotas del mismo liquido hacían un camino hacia la casa donde hace poco el héroe gatuno se encontraba.

Su corazón dio un salto y su estómago se apretó de terror.

—¡Chat!

Grito angustiada saltando al tejado observando desesperada el sintió donde él se había marchado, pero a pesar que allí en el suelo había más rastros de sangre; no había dejado un camino el cual pudiera seguir…

El poder del Miraculous Ladybug no curaba lesiones severas…

Eso quería decir que Chat Noir se encontraba gravemente herido y ella sin poder seguirle el paso y apunto de des transformarse…

'

'

No supo cómo consiguió llegar a la entrada de la mansión Agreste, o si quiera si alguien lo vio cuando su transformación se desvaneció apenas y cuando había tocado en suelo; derrumbándose por completo.

Podría sentir el sudor frió ahora recorrer su cuerpo entero junto con hondas de dolor constante y penetrante. Estaba boca arriba y con mayor esfuerzo aun; se arrastró con ayuda de sus codos hasta recortarse en la pared y sostener su herida sangrante que le había empapado casi todo su chaleco oscuro.

Que patético, ni siquiera podía levantarse para tocar el intercomunicador y avisarle a alguien…

Plagg a pesar que estaba débil por gastar su magia, logro flotar hacia el aparato y presionarlo tan insistentemente que alguien seguramente se asomaría a fuera.

Felix gimió de dolor nuevamente, mientras sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia, su visión se la iba tragando un vórtice de oscuridad. Una sonrisa ladina sin gracia surco sus labios.

Al parecer la calle estaba desierta porque nadie exclamo con alarma.

Vaya, quizás iba a morir de esa manera y solo con su Kwami de compañía…

Su único consuelo era recordar aquellos ojos del cielo iluminados de preocupación por el…

—No te preocupes chico, ahí viene alguien…—murmuro el Kwami escondiéndose en su bolsillo.

A partir de allí todo fue como si realmente no estuviera presente. El dolor paso a ser un segundo plano porque el cuerpo estaba entumecido casi por completo.

No supo quién le hablo o como rayos lo metieron en una ambulancia eh ir directamente a un hospital. Lo único en que pensaba era en no morir, porque a pesar que su vida siempre fue solitaria; no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su _lady_ sola combatiendo contra aquel mal, y su amor por ella tampoco le permitía abandonarla…

Voces extrañas conversaban a su alrededor, quizás alguna de ellas intentaba dirigirse a él, pero no podría entender lo que querían decirle, estaba inmerso en un mundo aparte.

Hasta que finalmente sintió como le coloraron una mascarilla y un gas ligero hizo que perdiera la conciencia por completo.

'

'

Bridgette suspiro frustrada mientras recorría a paso rápido los pulcros pasillos del hospital, había buscado sin descanso durante tres días, pero no tenía un buen resultado…

Era una gran suerte que desde hacía ya un tiempo fuera voluntaria de enfermera, le gustaba ayudar a las personas todo lo que estuviese a su alcance y sobre todo si un ataque de Akuma era el culpable.

Desde que Chat había sido herido; no había dejado de buscar en cada habitación en que podía echar un vistazo a ver si daba con alguien de características similares, pero era sumamente difícil, ya que casualmente hace tres días hubo un accidente en una calle transitada y había nuevos heridos y algunos eran muchachos rubios… tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que no sabía cómo era exactamente la lesión de su compañero.

Además, que muy fácilmente él pudo haber ido a otro centro médico, había varios en la ciudad…

Esa situación la dejaba con el corazón pesado y lleno de preocupación por saber que le había pasado al minino, esos días había intentado sin éxito comunicarse con él por medio del intercomunicador de su yo-yo, pero fue inútil… Tikki trato de reconfortarla diciéndole que el seguramente había encontrado la forma de sobrevivir.

Y ella se aferraba a esa idea con todo su ser.

—Hey Bridgette.

La nombrada se detuvo y giró su rostro para ver a su mejor amiga, está la veía con cara de reproche.

La peliazul parpadeo confundida—¿Si? ¿Decías algo?

Allegra suspiro pesadamente intentando tener mucha paciencia—Sé que andas por las nubes últimamente, pero nos están llamando para atender a unos pacientes—explico mostrándole su celular donde estaban los múltiples mensajes—Al parecer hay demasiado trabajo y nos necesitan.

Hizo una ligera mueca con los labios indecisa, pero nada podía hacer en esos momentos, Chat no parecía estar allí, tendría que seguir después y tal vez pudiera ir a otro hospital para probar suerte.

A pesar que el tiempo lo tenía contado porque tenía practica de diseño de moda y junto con ser voluntaria de enfermería le succionaba las horas, dejándola muy poco tiempo para luchar contra villanos y ahora buscar a su gatito herido y perdido.

No tardaron en reunirse con las demás voluntarias, donde fueron guiadas por una enfermera de turno hacia los pacientes que requerían cuidados menores. Ella iba explicando el diagnostico mientras pasaban por cada cuarto, Bridgette y Allegra quedaron de ultimas, la joven enfermera las encaro con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada de pura confianza hacia ellas tras detenerse en la última habitación.

—Como ustedes son mis mejores voluntarias y las que tienen más experiencia, les dejare en sus manos a un paciente que es muy importante—dijo posando sus ojos ahora en la carpeta que tenía en sus manos—Este joven de veintiún años de edad fue herido en lo que se presume en un intento de robo, fue operado de emergencia hace tres días por una herida de un puñal que rompió dos de sus costillas y daño su hígado gravemente—Paso la hoja antes de seguir con la descripción—Pero afortunadamente fue un corte limpio lo que implica que pudo sacarle fuera de peligro a pesar que perdió mucha sangre, el aun esta inconsciente, pero está progresando en la recuperación y ahora solo requiere de cuidados—finalizo mirando a las jóvenes—¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Por qué este paciente es tan importarte?—se aventuró Allegra con su rostro lleno de dudas.

La enfermera le sonrió y bajo un poco el tono de voz para que nadie que recorriera el pasillo le escuchara—Porque es hijo de uno de los hombres más adinerados e importante de París.

Las dos amigas se miraron un tanto ansiosa y nerviosas, preocupadas de que pudieran meter la pata con tan importante paciente.

Sin más que decir la enfermera las dejo para ir a asistir una importante cirugía. Las chicas se dieron fuerzas y ánimos antes de entrar a la habitación realmente espaciosa, donde tenía un amoblado digno de cualquier revista. Realmente hubiera pasado desapercibida por una habitación normal si todo no fuera totalmente blanca y la camilla con la persona conectada a un par de máquinas de monitoreo.

Bridgette fue la primera en acercarse al muchacho domada por la curiosidad. Al principio no presto demasiada atención, pero cuando detallo bien su rostro la respiración se le quedo atascada en la garganta con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Felix…?—murmuro con un hilo de voz.

Su corazón pareció hundirse en su pecho al verlo allí postrado con su rostro pálido con una mascarilla de oxígeno ayudándolo a ser su respiración más sencilla, su preciosa cabellera rubia estaba algo desordenada pero igual de impecable como siempre.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio que esperaba que los locos sentimientos hacia él se hubiesen apaciguado.

Pero no.

El amor surgió y amenazo con quemarle las venas. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente al acercarse a rozar sus dedos ligeramente más fríos, esperando que fuera un sueño o más bien una pesadilla…

Finalmente tomo su mano y la apretó consigo con la garganta hecha un nudo.

¿Qué rayos le había pasado a Felix Agreste para haber acabo de esa manera?

Recordó lo que le había dicho la enfermera, un intento de robo…

Le falto muy poco para convertirse en Ladybug e ir tras aquel malnacido quien quiera que fuera y hacerle pagar lo que le hizo al rubio.

Con un suspiro alejo esos pensamientos negativos, ahora no solamente Chat Noir podría necesitarla en cualquier lugar que se encontrara; si no que también ahora su deber era cuidar de Felix…

Y pondría todo el empeño que fuera posible.

Así pasaron los días, Bridgette tenía una dedicación muy especial con el cuidado de Felix que aún permanecía inconsciente, pero los doctores afirmaron que era algo normal por el shock que paso y que prácticamente casi se había desangrado.

Apenas salía de la práctica de diseño de moda y se lanzaba de cabeza al hospital donde pasaban horas y que solo se dejaba respaldar por su amiga cuando de verdad necesitaba bañarse o descansar un par de horas. Eso sin contar la hora que se tomaba para seguir en la búsqueda de cierto súper héroe gatuno.

Y a pesar que aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Chat aun este no daba señales y eso la tenía realmente preocupada, pero Tikki le aseguro que aun podía sentir al Kwami de su compañero con él y activo, por ende aún seguía con vida…

Cuando por fin encontrara al gato escurridizo le iba a dar una reprimenda por no dejarse ayudar y por mantenerla loca de preocupación todo ese maldito tiempo…

En esos días se había topado un par de veces con el famoso diseñador e ídolo Gabriel Agreste. Que solo la miraba de paso cuando entraba a la habitación de su hijo para chequear su estado, pero Bridgette sabía muy bien que el hombre no le quitaba los ojos de encima cuando ella estaba atendiendo a Felix, podía sentir su mirada atravesando su alma y casi se entorpece más de una vez porque la ponía los nervios de punta...

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el joven Agreste había sido ingresado en el hospital y el aun no recuperaba la conciencia. Sabía que había que darle tiempo pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de angustia, pudo ser una cirugía prácticamente rápida por lo limpio del corte, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuvo muy cercano a la muerte…

Con un suspiro se dispuso a salir de la blanca habitación, dándole un último vistazo al chico en cama, rezando para sus adentro para que pronto volviera en sí, no importara el hecho de que nunca tomo en serio sus sentimientos, siempre había sido especialmente frió con ella a pesar que no la mandaba a volar como el resto de personas que se acercaba de más. Si pudo entablar una cierta amistad con él, sin embargo Felix parecía que en su presencia le diera escalofríos de desagrado…

Pero total, hasta ahora había mantenido sus sentimientos a raya cuando se dio cuenta que él no le iba a corresponder.

Ahora no significaría ninguna diferencia.

Allegra se acercó con una sonrisa preparada para respaldar a su amiga, la peliazul le correspondió el gesto a pesar que estaba algo exhausta.

Cuando le explico que no había muchos avances en él; la chica rubia asintió a cada detalle que le daba Bridgette, preocupada silenciosamente por su amiga porque sabía muy bien lo que esta sentía por el joven Agreste.

Finalmente Bridgette decidió marcharse para tomar una buena y muy necesitaba ducha caliente para relajar sus agarrotados músculos. Pero lo que no espero fue toparse de bruces con Gabriel Agreste apenas salir por la puerta, ella implorando para que no se le notara los nervios murmuro una disculpa medio atropellada antes de disponerse a retirarse como un cohete.

Pero la voz firme del hombre la detuvo apenas con un paso dado.

—Discúlpeme señorita Dupain-Cheng ¿Puedo intercambiar algunas palabras con usted?

Bridgette trago hondo antes de asentir lentamente mientras se volvía acercar al imponente hombre.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—dijo orgullosa de que su voz no tartamudeara como una retrasada.

Sintió como la mirada azulada y fría pasaba como un escáner por su ropa. Sintió que se ruborizaba ante tan descarada acción, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a él, estaba sumamente consiente que no poseía las mejores galas y menos con la ropa típica y sencilla que usaba para ser voluntaria en el hospital; pero rayos, la hacía sentirse como una pordiosera.

Después de que aparentemente finalizo su inspección; el volvió a verla directamente a los ojos—Yo la recuerdo de la vez que gano aquel concurso del bombín en la secundaria.

Ahora ella estaba genuinamente sorprendida, no se esperaba que la recordara después de tan largo tiempo y con algo tan insignificante comparado lo que hacía su empresa.

—Fue una de las amistades de mi hijo desde hace mucho—continuo con voz impasible—Y he presenciado como a cuidado de el en estos pocos día—hablo calmadamente, todo lo contrario a ella, que estaba sumamente nerviosa— En el momento en que Felix despierte lo llevaremos a casa para que tenga allí su recuperación y necesito una enfermera de confianza que le asista y tú eres perfecta para ese puesto.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos atónita—¿Yo? P-Pero porque…—balbuceo incrédula señalándose a sí misma—P-Pero si solo soy voluntaria, ni siquiera soy una enfermara calificada, no soy la indicada para este puesto— dijo sin poderse creer lo que oía. La verdad es que no dudaría ni en un segundo en ayudar al chico con todo lo que podía a su alcance, pero sinceramente le daba un poco de temor porque ella no estaba lo suficientemente capacitada para eso. Solo era una simple voluntaria.

Lo que Felix necesitaba era una enfermera de verdad.

—Porque está claramente enamorada de mi hijo, no puede estar en mejores manos.

Un silencio se estableció por largos segundos mientras Bridgette lo miraba fijamente con la boca entreabierta de la impresión mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

—Y-Yo no…

Gabriel alzo su mano frenando sus palabras—No se moleste en negarlo señorita, no puede ocultarlo—explico sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, como si estuviesen hablando del clima y no del hecho que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su único hijo.

Ella suspiro aun sintiendo las mejillas algo calientes, pero no sería sabio seguir negándolo ante el hombre. Se notaba que él no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

Cuando ella abrió la boca para darle alguna otra respuesta; él la detuvo nuevamente con su mirada glacial y con una ceja arqueada.

—Seré claro señorita Dupain-Cheng—dijo el colocando ambas manos detrás de su espalda en una perfecta postura—No pienso dejar a mi hijo con cualquier enfermera por muy calificada que este, en este mundo he aprendido a desconfiar hasta de los mejores—mientras hablaba observo la puerta de la habitación—Tengo un importante viaje que hacer en el extranjero que me es imposible cancelar y por eso…—volvió a posar sus fríos ojos azules en ella—Necesito que aceptes este empleo hasta que él se recupere, sé que Felix te tiene en una alta estima aunque no quiera admitirlo, confió en su buen juicio.

Bridgette estuvo a punto de reírse en voz alta por eso, ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Felix? ¿Del que no quería saber nada de ella y que se alejaba porque no soportaba su presencia y manera de ser?

Pero tuvo que contenerse mordiéndose el labio, solo carraspeo levemente y asintió con suavidad.

—De acuerdo señor Agreste, cuidare a su hijo de la mejor manera posible—dijo con una sonrisa a pesar que por dentro se deshacía de los nervios.

El también asintió complacido—Muy bien, Nathalie se contactara contigo para darte un informe detallado de lo que tienes que hacer…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este ffc constara d capítulos y quizás un extra dependiendo como resulte todo xD**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 23/01/2017**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras, nuestros ffc :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que también tendrá Adrinette y demás)** **  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	2. Una enfermera inesperada

**¡Hola todos! Aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta nueva historia :3 Quería agradecer por todos sus reviews, me llegaron al corazón :'v Me animan mucho la verdad jeje**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que les guste este capitulo :3  
**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota1: Ellos están en el universo PV 2D por lo tanto sus trajes son tal cual como son allí y Marinette ni Adrien existen aquí.**

 **Nota2: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 _ **"Una enfermera inesperada"**_

Tuvo un sueño raro y muy peculiar, soñó nuevamente con esos orbes azules y esa sonrisa llena de confianza que le ofrecía la mano con una expresión totalmente alegre y radiante. Al principio creía firmemente que tenía en frente a su querida Ladybug, pero al ver que su blanquecino rostro de porcelana no poseía una máscara; quedo hipnotizado por su belleza, a ella la conocía… tenía algún tiempo sin verla pero siempre había estado en sus pensamientos aunque siempre lo negaba, esa sonrisa amable y siempre bondadosa tenían a su corazón tan liviano como una pluma. De solo verla quería llegar a su lado y preguntarle qué significaba para él realmente.

Pero cuando ella abrió sus encantadores labios de cereza para responderle…

Despertó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe ante el recuerdo fresco de ella, queriendo de alguna manera volver aquel sueño que lo llenaba tanto de paz y tranquilidad.

Quiso incorporarse aun con su mente con una neblina de confusión, pero un suave quejido salió de sus labios cuando un dolor atravesó su cuerpo junto con una pesadez muy recalcada.

Con un gruñido se obligó a estar tendido mientras sus ojos se acostumbraba a la brillante habitación blanca, no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital.

Pero al principio no recordaba del porque estaba allí.

Hasta que las imágenes de la batalla con aquella Akumatizada le vino a la cabeza como un rayo.

Parpadeo varias veces para centrar un poco su mente aturdida, había sido herido… y mucho la verdad.

Primero se quitó la estorbosa mascarilla de su rostro. Luego como pudo alzo un poco la cabeza y lentamente aparto la sabana para ver que estaba vestido únicamente con una bata azul típica de hospital, está la retiro con movimientos algo torpes porque las vías que estaban conectadas en sus brazos le dificultaban la tarea.

Cuando logro su cometido; se fijó que a la altura de las costillas estaba completamente vendado.

Hizo una ligera mueca con los labios, eso iba hacer un gran problema al parecer…

Bufo de frustración mientras volvía la sabana a su sitio y observaba algún punto muerto del techo, preguntándose donde se encontraría su Kwami y si estaba bien o el muy glotón estaría emburrándose de queso en alguna parte.

Cerrando los ojos y secretamente temeroso; toco con la yema de su pulgar la base de su dedo medio, suspirando casi de alivio al sentir la textura fría del anillo.

No sabía como pero no se lo quitaron y estaba jodidamente agradecido por ello.

El sonido de la puerta lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

—Qué bueno saber que has despertado.

Felix frunció los labios unos segundos antes de girar su rostro para observar a su padre, que seguía teniendo una expresión totalmente carente de sentimientos.

—Padre—saludo simplemente por pura cortesía, sintiendo la garganta realmente áspera y seca.

Gabriel se acercó a la camilla con una expresión más seria—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Felix? Nathalie fue la que te encontró medio muerto en la entrada, se pensó que fue un intento de robo.

Era una excelente escusa y válida para sus circunstancias, pero obviamente su padre no se la tragaría tan fácilmente sabiendo que él era sumamente precavido y que estaba entrenado en esgrima y en otras artes que requerían agilidad y astucia.

—Solo me descuide y me confié—dijo sin dar demasiadas explicaciones apartando la mirada. Jamás sabría la de verdad que se interpuso entre el ataque de un Akuma y de dos chicas inocentes.

Había pensado que le iba a dar un sermón por su seguridad o si su imprudencia iba más allá de los límites…

—Desconozco los detalles, y no negare que me gustaría saberlo a su debido momento… pero por ahora solo me alegro que estés vivo hijo.

Con lentitud Felix volvió a mirar a su padre, sorprendido por sus palabras y en sus ojos azules quizás podría verse un indicio de algo parecido al afecto.

Pero eso se esfumo tan rápido como vino.

Ajustándose los anteojos miro al joven con una mirada impasible antes de volver hablar—Hable con los doctores para que te den de alta muy pronto a pesar que tu condición es algo delicada aun.

Felix estuvo de acuerdo, ya que le desagradaba el olor a medicamentos o a lo blanco resplandeciente del lugar.

—Y por eso te asignare una enfermera personal que te atenderá todo el día.

El joven tenso la mandíbula ante la amarga noticia—Eso no va a pasar y lo sabes padre—respondió con sequedad entre dientes, no confiaba en absolutamente nadie y menos que este todo el día a su lado como una lapa y tan debilitado.

—No es un tema que pueda entrar en discusión Felix, casi te rebanan el hígado en dos, no estás en condiciones de permanecer solo y menos cuidar de ti mismo—hablo con voz firme sin inmutarse al desagrado de su hijo.

Felix volvió apartar la mirada mientras apretaba los labios en una fina línea, prometiendo en silencio que no iba a permitir que nadie entrara a su casa a cuidarlo.

Absolutamente nadie.

Esa misma mañana lo atendió una muchacha de cabellera rubia y ojos violetas. Al decir verdad le hacía vagamente familiar, tal vez había estudiado en la misma secundaria, pero como siempre fue ajeno a los demás y la mayoría del tiempo permaneció solo leyendo; no podía afirmar realmente si la conocía de allí o no.

Ella se mostró muy respetuosa aunque él sabía que la ponía algo nerviosa con su mirada fría, pero poco le importaba.

Su padre se encargó de que esa misma tarde fuera trasladado a la mansión, lo cual fue algo bastante extenuante para su cuerpo aun débil y adolorido por la reciente operación.

Ahora mismo estaba en su habitación, con un centenar de almohadas en su espalda para quedar semi sentado, ya que por el tipo de herida no podía recortarse totalmente horizontal hasta que sanara un poco más.

Gabriel se presentó minutos después con una mirada implacable.

—Tengo que marcharme ya, el doctor vendrá dentro de poco a evaluar tu herida y recomendarte ciertos movimientos que puedes hacer y prohibirte otros—dijo en el marco de la puerta con Nathalie fielmente a su lado.

Felix no le extraño que a pesar de todo él tenía que marcharse a lo que sea que tenía que hacer de trabajo, no importaba si su único hijo había salido recientemente de una cirugía que decidió su vida.

—Estaré al tanto de tu avance, Nathalie se encargara de mantener todo bajo control en la mansión mientras no estemos, llamara aquí todas las noches si es posible—continuo mirando a su asistente que asentía obedientemente.

Si Nathalie se iba, entonces quedaría en manos únicamente del poco personal de la casa y su guardaespaldas. Le sorprendía que su padre no hubiera insistido con el dichoso tema de la enfermera.

Pero era mucho mejor así…

Podría empeñárselas solo, como siempre había hecho.

Poco tiempo después; Gabriel se retiró y ya debía de estar a medio camino al aeropuerto, pero a Felix poco le importaba. Lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar, pero la visita del doctor se lo impidió.

El hombre serio pero con mucha experiencia por delante; le explico que por unas dos semanas lo mejor era que estuviera recostado y que varias veces al día caminara un poco para ejercitar los músculos de sus piernas, pero siempre teniendo el máximo cuidado. Le indico algunos medicamentos que podía tomar si el dolor era demasiado fuerte y algunos antibióticos entre otro coctel de pastillas.

Pero lo que realmente puso de más mal humor a Felix fue el simple hecho que le insinuó que no podría sentarse atrás de un escritorio por esas dos semanas o más.

Su hígado estaba en un proceso de sanación al igual que las dos costillas rotas, así que no podía tomarse a la ligera el reposo absoluto.

—Vendré a visitarlo dentro de tres días, si algo llegara a cambiar por favor llámeme y estaré aquí en seguida—dijo el hombre canoso antes de marcharse con una ligera sonrisa—Pero estará en muy buenas manos, se lo aseguro.

Felix lo observo al médico irse con una ceja arqueada. Es como que si el hombre supiese algo que el no.

Y eso lo irritaba ligeramente.

Pero con un suspiro exhausto cerro los ojos un segundo para por fin poder descansar un poco.

—Vaya, vaya chico, casi te vuelven picadillo ¿No?

El gruño levemente ante la voz algo burlona de su Kwami. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente; la pequeña criatura negra se encontraba a su lado flotando, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes y felinos.

—Para tu desgracias no fue así—murmuro sabiendo que en realidad Plagg se preocupaba por él, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Tal vez en una próxima—respondió con una sonrisa de colmillos mientras volaba y tomaba asiento en su hombro.

—¿Como… llegaste aquí Plagg? ¿Estuviste bien todo este tiempo?—dijo sin mirar a su compañero, la verdad se había preguntado desde que despertó en el hospital, donde se encontraba el escurridizo gato.

Plagg sonrió más ampliamente—Oh pero veo que estuviste muerto de preocupación por mí—dijo pasando una de sus patitas por su cabeza y movía la cintura en un gesto de fabulosidad.

Felix puso los ojos en blanco ante la impertinencia de la criatura—Solo respóndeme.

El Kwami resoplo molesto por a ver sido interrumpida su actuación—Antes que te ingresaran; logre escabullirme fuera del hospital y volar hacia aquí, era más seguro si estaba más alejado de los humanos—murmuro mirándose su pata como si estuviera evaluándose las uñas… que no tenía.

El rubio suspiro aliviado secretamente, por lo menos Plagg sabia como ser discreto de vez en cuanto.

—Pero no te preocupes—dijo acercándose para palmear la mejilla del joven—Te fui a visitar todos los días a ver si despertabas, chico flojo.

—¿Nunca dejaras de ser desagradable?—dijo en un gruñido tomándolo de la cola y alejándolo de su rostro.

Plagg quito su cola de un tirón—Pero si es mi maravillosa personalidad… envidioso—dijo aparentemente ofendido—Eres un amargado.

Felix lo miro con una ceja arqueada—Pero soy el amargado que te provee de camembert.

—Solo por eso te tolero—dijo cruzándose de patas asintiendo con los ojos cerrados seguramente imaginando a su amado queso.

El joven poso su vista en el techo. Aun no estaba adolorido, gracias por el medicamento que le administraron antes de salir del hospital, que seguiría surtiendo efecto por un rato más. Pero realmente se sentía cansado y con unas ganas enormes de dormir.

—Por cierto… creo que hoy te llevaras una gran sorpresa—dijo el Kwami con una gran sonrisa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La criatura se encogió de hombros y comenzó alejarse flotando para buscar su queso—Pronto lo sabrás, oí a alguien llegar.

Y con esas últimas palabras; Plagg fue a su reserva especial de queso y se escondió para comer tranquilamente.

Antes de que Felix pudiera llamarlo para interrogarle; tocaron la puerta en un ligero llamado.

—¿Joven Agreste?

El joven reconoció la voz de su guardaespaldas al instante—¿Qué sucede?

—Tiene una visita joven.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, ¿Acaso nadie lo iba a dejar descansar en paz?

Estuvo bien dispuesto a decirle quien quiera que fuese que se largara y volviera cuando su humor y su condición física no fuera tan deplorable, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a Plagg que estaba flotando con su queso en una esquina de la habitación, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa gatuna mientras señala la puerta con la cabeza y movía sus cejas sugerentemente antes de volver a reír muy divertido para luego regresar a su escondite. Ahora el cansancio y mal humor de Felix fue reemplazado por la curiosidad.

Con los labios ligeramente fruncidos suspiro ante de volver hablar y que dejara entrar al visitante.

La puerta se abrió con demasiada lentitud para su gusto, en seguida su corpulento guardaespaldas entro e hizo una leve reverencia con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Es una enviada de su padre.

Dijo el hombre haciendo una ligera seña con la mano y una joven entro a la habitación con un ligero titubeo.

La respiración de Felix se quedó por un segundo atascada en su garganta.

Ni siquiera se percató cuando el guardaespaldas se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a ambos solos… lo único que él podía observar con incredulidad y sorpresa era a la joven que tenía en frente.

Su hermoso cabello azul oscuro estaba atado en un moño apretado, pero aun su flequillo y dos mechones rebeldes a cada lado de su rostro enmarcaba su belleza a la perfección. Sus ojos de un azul cielo y despejado eran expresivos y con un brillo único. Sus labios rosados poseían una tímida sonrisa, junto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Su vestimenta era sencilla, eran unos pantalones leggins que se cernían bien en sus torneadas piernas, unos tenis negros y una filipina azul marino muy parecida a la que las enfermeras solían usar, y finalmente entre sus manos tenían un pequeño bolso de color lila.

No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo sin verla, allí estaba nuevamente Bridgette… la chica que siempre estuvo revoloteando a su alrededor en la secundaria.

Su estatura seguía siendo algo pequeña, pero había florecido en belleza.

¿O era que siempre fue así y nunca se dio cuenta?

Bridgette se movió un tanto incomoda bajo la estricta inspección del joven. Estaba nerviosa y le había tomado mucha fuerza de voluntad para ir a la mansión Agreste a enfrentarse a Felix, esa mirada azul grisácea aun la desarmaba con un solo vistazo.

Cuando entro a esa amplia habitación con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, esperaba que la impresión de ver aquel chico que tanto había estado enamorada en el pasado; postrado en una cama no le hubiera afectado tanto. Pero no era el hecho de que estuviese herido y recuperándose de una fuerte operación…

No, no. Era lo devastador que era su atractivo, sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban aún más por la intensidad de su mirada.

—B-Buenas tardes Felix—tartamudeo con algo de timidez, y enseguida maldijo su lengua y su tonto comportamiento nervioso.

El la miro directamente a los ojos y la joven pudo jurar que le atravesó el alma y su corazón salió por la ventana.

—Bridgette…—murmuro el rubio aun sorprendido, pero pudo ocultar muy bien su estado de ánimo como siempre con una máscara perfecta de serenidad. Sin embargo aún estaba algo impresionado por lo que le hizo sentir su dulce voz, ¿Después de cuánto tiempo…?

¿Meses? ¿Uno año? ¿Quizás más…?

La chica pensó que en cualquier momento sus rodillas pudieran doblarse, oírle pronunciar su nombre ocasionaba que a su corazón le salieran alas y quisiera volar de su pecho.

Si, definitivamente los sentimientos hacia Felix no habían muerto en todo ese tiempo…

En cambio el joven de cabellera rubia sintió como si el mismo tiempo se hubiese detenido mientras la observaba con atención. No pudo evitar que su mente divagara al pasado; donde en la secundaria siempre se había mantenido alejado de los demás para leer a solas. Siempre se le dio fatal socializar, además que nunca le dio mucha emoción intentarlo, prefería estar en su propio mundo, preparándose para el futuro igualmente solitario y ocupado.

Hasta que una chica de coletas y una gran sonrisa se interpuso entre sus planes.

Al principio solo se había sentido observado algunas veces al día, hasta que se dio cuenta que era aquella chica de tez blanca y ojos del cielo. Algo irritado no supo porque lo espiaba tanto ya que ni siquiera se conocían bien. Pero poco tiempo después el recuerdo de un día lluvioso acudió a su mente, donde le había prestado su paraguas a la joven por puro sentido del deber (O eso afirmaba el).

Desde entonces; ella comenzó acercarse de apoco, siempre sonriendo y con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Felix hizo todo lo posible por alejarla; tratándola con indiferencia o con palabras cortantes, pero Bridgette parecía inmune.

Por ella fue que conoció a Claude, la muchacha prácticamente arrastro a su amigo de cabellos castaños y los presento. Al principio Felix no le prestó atención, solo le devolvió en saludo sin ánimos y por pura cortesía… pero después de eso podría decir que entablaron una amistad, ya que Claude era bastante persistente.

Así obtuvo su primer amigo, y hasta el sol de hoy aun tenia aquella amistad. Aunque al finalizar su carrera universitaria con honores y en apenas tres años; ocasionando que su padre dejara en sus manos un montón de responsabilidad de la empresa, lo cual no le daba casi ningún tiempo libre como para encontrarse con Claude solo por el simple hecho de charlar.

Y desde que salió de la secundaria había dejado de ver tan seguido a la joven, ya que él era dos años mayor. Sin embargo eso no desanimo a la chica, que insistía en llevarle presentes hecho por sí misma cada vez que se topaba con él, entregándolos con su sonrisa que opacaba al mismo sol.

A su lado no sabía si sentirse irritado por su manera de ser tan animada o por los sentimientos que tenía por su _lady_ …

Pero llego un punto en que no la volvió a ver, tal vez porque Bridgette había comenzado su carrera universitaria en otro instituto más alejado.

Si mal no recordaba había pasado un año desde la última vez que la vio.

Y sinceramente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, si espantado o aliviado de ver una cara familiar…

Si, debía de estar muerto del cansancio por comenzar a pensar de esa manera, ¿El aliviado de ver a Bridgette?

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto con voz serena volviendo a la realidad.

Ella apretó el agarre de su bolso, con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente en su pecho—Y-Yo… pues… ehmm...—suspiro con algo de frustración. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras cuadraba los hombros, lista para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa como su alter ego, había ido con una misión específica y la iba a cumplir—Vine a cuidarte, soy tu enfermera personal—dijo firmemente.

Las expresiones en surcar el rostro de Felix fue primero de sorpresa, luego confusión, incredulidad y por último una mezcla entre irritación y sospecha.

—Pero qué cosas dices…—murmuro el con los labios fruncidos. A la final su padre no se atrevió hacerlo… ¿O sí?

¿Fue capaz de enviarle a Bridgette para atenderlo? ¿Tan malévolo era Gabriel Agreste contra su propio hijo?

Bridgette no pudo evitar acercarse un poco a la cama para ver más de cerca el estado del joven mientras comenzaba hablar nuevamente—El señor Gabriel me lo pidió personalmente—dijo deteniéndose unos pocos pasos de separación de la cama, observando al rubio, él tenía una camisa manga larga de un tono azul claro, la sabana lo cubría hasta la cintura. Su corazón se hundió ligeramente al notar su palidez y el cansancio que sus ojos demostraban—No te preocupes, tengo experiencia en esto, hace poco tiempo cuide a mi tía de una operación delicada en su casa—comento con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza.

—Con que mi padre…—susurro apretando los dientes, mirando a la joven de arriba abajo sin descaro alguno—¿Desde cuando eres enfermera?—pregunto arqueando una ceja, creyendo que la chica iba a terminar por ser diseñadora o algo similar.

Ella comenzó a mover las manos un poco nerviosa—En realidad… soy voluntaria en el hospital desde hace algún tiempo, a pesar que no tengo ese título supongo que estoy calificada como una—respondió muy orgullosa de no balbucear.

Felix volvió a fruncir los labios—Calificada o no igual no necesito a una enfermera, o lo que sea que seas.

Sus palabras fueron como agujas silenciosas que se clavaron en su corazón. Por un momento creyó dejar de respirar por el ligero dolor, pero se obligó respirar hondo, este era el Felix que recordaba… el que era totalmente arisco con ella.

Pero igual no iba a ceder…

—Tu padre me informo que no estabas de acuerdo con esto, así que me dio pase libre, estoy totalmente a tus servicios, pero lo único que no puedes hacer es despedirme o mandar a alguien para que lo haga—su sonrisa volvió a sus labios colocando las manos en sus caderas.

Él no sabía que decir, se había quedado de piedra. No solo por el hecho de lo que sus palabras seguramente afirmaban; si no como ella lo había dicho con tanta seguridad en una postura decidida y con la barbilla en alto con esa esplendida sonrisa de victoria, y no como la recordaba en el pasado; que casi siempre lo había mirado a través de sus pestañas con las mejillas ruborizadas y entre titubeos…

Podría jurar que estaba viendo a…

No, simplemente todo eso era una tontería.

—No necesito que nadie me cuide Bridgette—dijo esta vez entre dientes.

Ella simplemente se encogió ligeramente de hombros, esperando que esa mirada no la friera en el acto—Quieras o no aquí estoy—dijo con una suave sonrisa, se inclinó levemente a él y examino con ojo crítico su condición, a pesar que sus orbes de azul y gris la miraban con bastante intensidad, ella sabía que estaba sumamente exhausto—Realmente necesitas descansar un poco Felix—murmuro con voz dulce.

El rubio apretó nuevamente la mandíbula ante su cercanía. desde ese lugar podía oler su dulce perfume y ver casi a la perfección las pecas que adornaban su rostro de porcelana. Algo en su interior comenzó a moverse y revolverse, pero se negaba rotundamente que algo así le afectara.

Bridgette casi por impulso paso sus dedos por aquel flequillo dorado, apenas en un fino rose, su corazón enternecido por la vulnerabilidad del muchacho. Jamás lo había visto en ese estado y aun así; él seguía orgullosamente inflexible, cada poro de su piel desprendía independencia por cuidarse así mismo… luego al darse cuenta lo que hizo se irguió con un sonrojo en sus mejilla y se retiró un par de pasos, fingiendo que nada había pasado—B-Bueno te dejare descansar, cuando despiertes chequeare tu condición, yo estaré en el la computadora si me necesitas—dijo medio nerviosa señalando el escritorio que estaba al otro lado de la habitación justo al frente de la cama.

—¿Qué se supone que harás allí?—pregunto con sospecha estrechando la mirada. Ignorando el hecho del roce de sus dedos en un afectuoso gesto.

La joven volvió a encogerse de hombros algo pensativa—La asistente de tu padre me informo que tengo que ayudarte con todo lo respecto a la empresa ya que no puedes sentarte en tu escritorio.

—¿Sabes cómo manejarlo?—dijo arqueando una perfecta ceja dorada muy receloso.

Ella se giró levemente hacia la computadora y volvió a observarlo a él mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior—Bueno no… pero no te preocupes, aprendo rápido—comento muy segura de sí misma.

Felix pudo darse un golpe en la frente con su mano si no estuviera tan fatigado.

¿Era en serio todo esto?

—Realmente no deberías de estar aquí…—murmuro con algo de veneno.

Bridgette se tomó sus palabras con otro encogimiento de hombros, disimulando que no le afectaba.

Aunque la verdad era todo lo contrario…

—Solo descansa un poco Felix.

Dijo eso con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios antes de apagar las luces y solamente dejar encendida la pequeña lampara del escritorio.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si en el proceso no se hubiera tropezado con un banquillo y la silla misma. Ella solo rio algo nerviosa por su metedura de pata y se sentó enfrente de la computadora para poner manos a la obra fingiendo que nada paso y ver que rayos tenía que hacer.

Felix observo todo en silencio antes de soltar un suspiro exasperado. Bridgette no había cambiado nada referente a su torpeza o en amabilidad, y sorprendentemente aun la chica parecía inmune a actitud pedante.

Trato de ignorar su presencia lo más que pudo. En no fijarse en su silueta mientras ella estaba muy concentrada en el monitor, en su cabello azulado ajustado firmemente en ese moño que había capturado hasta su típico mechón rebelde… gruño por lo bajo, no sabía porque se le hacía bastante difícil, pero por fin pudo posar sus ojos en el techo de la habitación mientras pensaba en conseguir la forma de que Bridgette se marchara o no quisiera asistirle más, pero sabía que ella era muy insistente, siempre lo fue.

No sabía porque el pensamiento de que la joven estuviera allí con él lo calmaba de cierta manera, como si de ella irradiara un aura de paz y tranquilidad; algo que su alma siempre necesito con desesperación al verse rodeado de estrés y duras miradas.

Poco a poco el cansancio comenzó hacer que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente en contra de su voluntad y sumergirse así en un profundo sueño.

Bridgette en cambio; supo el momento exacto en que el peso de su minara se esfumo por completo. Entonces se atrevió a relajarse y a mirar nuevamente hacia la cama, encontrando al chico dormido con su respiración pausada y tranquila. La expresión en su rostro cambiaba por completo cuando dormía, casi parecía una persona totalmente distinta, pero su atractivo seguía siendo el mismo.

Mordió su labio inferior al verlo, su corazón dolió un poco al saber que él seguía pensando exactamente lo mismo de ella ¿Es que no aprendería que ellos eran totalmente distintos?

Cómo el agua y el aceite.

Jamás hubo ni habrá una oportunidad para ella…

Con un suspiro lleno de sentimientos nostálgicos; observo un poco su habitación que estaba pintado en distintas tonalidades de gris. Estaba impecablemente ordenada, la puerta daba a su lado derecho y en el izquierdo se encontraba un gran librero con tomos y tomos de diferentes libros ordenados en distintas categorías. Al lado de este estaba la gran ventana corrediza que ocupaba casi toda la pared del cuarto, un enorme closet, y finalmente aun lado; otra puerta que suponía que daba el baño. Le sorprendía que no hubiera ningún televisor en el espacioso cuarto, pero recordó que al rubio no le interesaba demasiado esa clase de tecnologia, preferiría estar inmerso en alguna lectura. En si la habitación era enorme, pero aun así la sentía algo vacía. Demasiado diferente a su cuarto que tenía mucho más color e iluminación.

Miro de reojo su mochila, esperando que Tikki no se aburriera demasiado allí adentro por las próximas horas. No quería correr el riesgo de dejarla salir y que Felix la detectara, estaba consiente que él siempre fue demasiado astuto y no debía ser nada fácil engañarlo, por no decir imposible.

Tomo una postura más recta mientras se dedicaba a su tarea, viendo algo confusa el monitor. En su mano tenía una pequeña libreta donde había anotado los apuntes que la asistente del Gabriel Agreste le había dictado, no era una lista demasiado larga, pero demonios, ella no había manejado nada referente a una empresa en su vida, y la pastelería de sus padres se encargaban ellos mismos, ella solo se ocupaba de ayudarlos cada vez que el tiempo se lo permitía.

Abrió unos archivos y se dedicó a examinarlos, dispuesta hacer útil. Pero un bostezo se le escapo momentos después, debía de admitir que se sentía un poquito cansada, no había dormido correctamente desde hace algunos días, y el último encuentro con un Akuma tuvo que combatirlo totalmente sola… llego en un punto que pensó que no podría con él, pero lo logro a duras penas.

Necesitaba urgentemente saber el estado de Chat Noir, eso también la dejaba desvelada en las noches, moría de ganas por saber aunque sea la más mínima noticia del felino…

Solo rezaba para que de verdad estuviera bien y en buenas manos…

 **Continuara...  
**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D Papa Gabriel no es tan malo ¿O si? xD**

 **Por cierto la ropa que lleva puesta Bridgette mas específicamente la "filipina" es como un camisón que posee bolsillos a cada lado del área del estomago, que es usual ver en las enfermeras :3 no se si me explico(?) :'v**

 **Y prepárense que desde el próximo cap se pondrá las cosas mas interesantes 7u7** **  
**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima** **Actualización: 26/01/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	3. ¿Una difícil recuperación?

**¡Hola! Aquí sin falta el tercer capitulo que como prometí; es un poquito mas larguito :3 Y quería agradecerles nuevamente por todos sus reviews, me alegran el día :'3**

 **Sin mas que agregar aquí les dejo este cap que sera un poco mas zukulento 7u7  
**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota1: Ellos están en el universo PV 2D por lo tanto sus trajes son tal cual como son allí y Marinette ni Adrien existen aquí.**

 **Nota2: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 _ **"¿Una difícil recuperación?"**_

A Felix lo despertó un suave aroma a vainilla. El aspiro profundamente tratando de captar todo ese dulce olor a pesar que sus costillas protestaron. Sentía nuevamente dolor, pero ese perfume lo relajaba, adormeciendo un poco sus sentidos.

Sintió como algo suave y cálido rozaba su mano con tanta delicadeza; que parecía el toque suave de una pluma.

—Felix…

Esa voz… era amable, como una pequeña melodía perfecta, e hizo que su corazón diera un pequeño vuelco en su pecho, se le hacía tan familiar… ¿Acaso era su _Lady_?

—Felix despierta.

Frunció levemente el ceño sin querer abrir los ojos al notar el llamado un poco más insistente, ese tono parecía pertenecerle a la heroína, pero solo con un poco de diferencia, como si le hablara directo del corazón lleno de sentimientos.

Esta vez sintió un leve apretón en su mano con esa misma sensación cálida junto con un leve toque en su hombro, y esa voz llamándolo nuevamente. Un poco irritado se obligó abrir los ojos, pestañeando un poco para acostumbrarse a leve claridad de la habitación, la luz de su lámpara de escritorio hacia retroceder un poco aquella oscuridad. Al principio estaba un poco desorientado, tratando de recordar lo último que había pasado antes de quedar dormido.

Una presencia a su lado hizo posar sus ojos en unos azules, tan bellos y brillantes que lo hipnotizaron por completo, su respiración quedo paralizada por un momento en sus pulmones.

Ella estaba sumamente cerca al estar arrodillada en el suelo y su rostro estaba a la altura del suyo, el contacto visual se rompió cuando el sintió nuevamente ese suave apretón en su mano y bajo la vista; notando que Bridgette había posado sus dedos en su mano, el contacto era como sentir suaves llamas lamiendo su piel, y una rara electricidad proyectándose hasta sus nervios.

La joven pareció notar de repente lo que estaba haciendo y aparto la mano con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y balbuceando una disculpa.

Pero por un segundo Felix sintió como si un pedacito de alma se hubiera desprendido de su ser, quería más de aquel dulce calor.

Ese pensamiento lo escandalizo y recordó de pronto de porque estaba postrado en una cama y quiso incorporarse con la respiración un poco más agitada al notar el dolor atravesarle los sentidos con fuerza.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando la acción le causo tal sufrimiento como si lo hubiese partido un rayo a la mitad, casi en seguida la chica toco su hombro y lo empujo suavemente hacia atrás hacia la comodidad y confort que le brindaban las almohadas.

—Shh cuidado, no intentes levantarte de esa manera, solo te causaras más daño—dijo con algo de preocupación.

Felix gruño por lo bajo, pero igualmente obedeció y se dejó caer nuevamente hacia la suavidad de las almohadas, con un suspiro apretando la mandíbula tratando de que las hondas de dolor no lo desquiciaran.

—Ten, aquí tienes para el dolor.

El rubio entreabrió los ojos para ver que Bridgette le ofrecía un vaso de agua y una pastilla, las tomo y bebió el líquido calmado la sed que apenas se daba cuenta que tenía.

—Iba a sugerirte que caminaras un poco… pero veo que no será posible—comento ella con una sonrisa de compasiva.

Felix no dijo nada, solo la observo con una mirada que pudo haberla fulminada en el acto, pero eso solo ocasiono que su sonrisa se ampliara un poco más… el parpadeo confuso cuando su corazón latió un poco más rápido al ver lo hermosa que se veía.

Esperen… ¿Qué?

Ignorando su mal humor, Bridgette coloco el vaso de agua vacío en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, rezando para que no se le notara los nervios que amenazaban con tragarla por estar tan cerca del rubio. Pero la parte de ella que era protectora se alzaba al verlo con la frente perlada de sudor cuando comenzó a sentir realmente el dolor, estaba enternecida por su estado.

—El chef te mando la cena, algo ligero, pero antes debes tomarte un antibiótico—instruyo señalando la bandeja de plata tapada y el frasco donde estaban los medicamentos—Y un protector gástrico.

Observo todo el coctel de pasillas que tendría que ingerir constantemente con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

Estaba más que decir que odiaba enfermarse.

Pero por primera vez, tenía a alguien que lo cuidaba de corazón además de su madre… aparto esos pensamientos, ocultándolos en un rincón de su mente. No quería ponerse a analizar eso en ese momento cuando su cuerpo dolía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo curioso, observando con atención la ventana de su habitación se podía detallar la ciudad de París sumida ya en la tranquila noche.

—¿Cuánto dormir?—pregunto más para sí mismo que para la chica.

Esta lo miro nuevamente con un ligero encogimiento de hombros— No mucho, la verdad acaba de oscurecer—dijo con una leve sonrisa—Lo siento por despertarte, pero es bueno que comas algo y luego sigas descansando si quieres—y con eso se puso lentamente de pie tomando la bandeja cubierta por una tapa plateada.

Felix la miro curioso tratando lo mejor posible de ignorar el dolor, Bridgette le coloco la bandeja en su regazo. Ella lo trataba tan amablemente a pesar que él no se estaba comportando demasiado bien…

El apretó los labios, ¿Y qué debería importarle el? Se supone que quería que se marchara.

La chica deposito sus dos medicamentos correspondientes a un lado del plato para después descubrir su contenido; eran unas tostadas con mantequilla, un poco de queso, puré de papa finamente decorado y un pequeño tazón con avena caliente, también los acompaña un vaso de té. Era una cena bastante liviana, pero que ayudaría a su estómago acentuarse después de tomar tantos remedios.

Ella no pudo evitar observar nuevamente hacia la ventana y con un ligero suspiro miro a Felix.

—Debo irme dentro de poco—murmuro observándolo tomar el té.

El detuvo la taza a medio camino de sus labios para mirarla genuinamente sorprendido— ¿Mi padre no insistió en que te quedaras a dormir aquí?—pregunto con una ligera mueca de confusión.

Bridgette asintió con una sonrisa al recordar la conversación con Gabriel Agreste, fue lo único que el hombre no pudo convencerle de hacer—La verdad es que sí, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso—dijo sin dar demasiadas explicaciones moviéndose un poco nerviosa en su sitio. No podía decirle realmente que le preocupaba quedarse y que por algún accidente descubrieran a Tikki, o en una de sus salidas como Ladybug metiera la pata y la detectara una de las cámaras externas. Mil y un desastres pasaron por su cabeza cuando le ofrecieron la posibilidad de pasar las noches en aquella mansión.

El joven no dijo nada, tomando ahora del caliente liquido mientras pensaba en lo extraño de la situación, pero decidió no insistir, ya que ese no era problema suyo. Además, que así era mejor ¿No?

—Pero no te preocupes, vendré siempre temprano en la mañana—comenzó a decir a con una sonrisa—Cambiare la cura cuando venga y quizás podamos hacer que camines un poco—dijo divagando enumerando en su mente las cosas que tenía planeadas para el rubio.

Felix simplemente la observo secretamente interesado por lo dedicada que ella parecía adentrarse en su tarea, a pesar que aun parloteaba mucho; había cambiado ligeramente su forma de ser… aunque seguía siendo demasiado radiante.

—¿Estas bien?

El parpadeo ante la pregunta, ella tenía una genuina expresión de preocupación en su rostro—¿Por qué lo dices?

Bridgette se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia el—Porque te vez demasiado tenso.

Se dio cuenta que estaba apretando la taza de té con demasiada fuerza, tanta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos, al igual que su mano libre estaba firmemente sujetando las sabanas casi con la misma fuerza.

—Si te duele demasiado puedo suministrarte un medicamento más fuerte con una inyección—sugirió ella.

Negando suavemente con la cabeza se obligó a soltar el agarre respirando profundamente todo lo que sus costillas adoloridas le permitían. La verdad es que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo controlar el dolor—Estoy bien—murmuro tomando un poco más de té.

A pesar que no estaba muy convencida; de todas formas acepto su palabra, sabiendo que Felix era demasiado orgulloso, pero admiraba su fortaleza, ese tipo de herida en esa zona solía ser dolorosa en casi toda la recuperación.

Con un suspiro de resignación ella busco en el escritorio una pequeña hoja de su agenda y allí comenzó anotar mientras dejaba al chico comer tranquilamente.

—Aquí tienes, este es mi número por si necesitas algo, yo vendré lo más rápido que pueda—dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche y colocaba el papel allí bajo la atenta mirada de Felix.

El simplemente no dijo nada y Bridgette estaba consciente de que el aun no quería que fuese su enfermera, eso estaba más que claro.

Ella simplemente agarro su mochila con lentitud mientras abría la puerta con el corazón ligeramente pesado. Observo por última vez ese día al culpable de ese sentimiento.

—Que pases buenas noches Felix, nos vemos en la mañana—dijo con una sonrisa algo nostálgica antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

La mirada de Felix quedo fija en la puerta mientras que no pudo evitar pensar que era algo tarde para que la chica se fuera a su casa por su cuenta, no sabía si su chofer se encargaría de llevarla o ella simplemente escogería otra forma, como esperar un taxi o caminar…

El simple pensamiento de Bridgette caminando a solas por esas calles desiertas hizo que una sensación extraña se acentuará en su estómago y apretara los labios en una fina línea.

—En serio que no puedo creerlo, ella te preocupa.

Felix se giró hacia la voz a su izquierda y encontró a su Kwami mirandolo con una gran sonrisa.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando—murmuro tomando una cucharada de avena.

Plagg rio mientras daba una pequeña pirueta—Oh vaya, y yo que pensaba que solo tenías ojos para Ladybug—dijo pestañeando exageradamente y uniendo sus patitas en una pose soñadora.

—Y es así—dijo en tono algo cortante.

El Kwami chasqueo la lengua aun con una sonrisa mientras iba a la bandeja a medio comer de la cena de su portador, revisando que podría llevarse a la boca.

—Es una linda chica, lástima que no se parezca más al camembert y tú seas un idiota cegatón—comento burlón examinando minuciosamente el plato a ver si no había algo parecido a su amado queso—Que cena tan miserable, como que te quieren matar de hambre chico.

Ignorando completamente los comentarios de la criatura; Felix dejo a un lado la cuchara que estaba utilizando para comer la avena, quedándose sin apetito. No sabía si era por las palabras de Plagg o por el hecho de que lo fastidiaba aun estar pensando en Bridgette, cuando sus pensamientos deberían estar totalmente dirigidos hacia su _lady_ , era ella quien debía luchar sola contra cualquier Akuma que apareciera sin ayuda alguna, de hacer el patrullaje sin su compañía y que podría salir herida tanto como él o peor...

Pero no, no sabía porque aquella chica torpe y demasiado deslumbrante como un foco de luz insistía tanto en invadir su mente.

'

'

Bridgette llego a su apartamento casi arrastrando su pobre alma, estaba cansada y sinceramente algo deprimida. Con movimientos pausados se quitó los zapatos dejándolos al lado del sofá, con un lento suspiro encendió la luz de la sala, alumbrando su pequeño hogar. Había logrado alquilarlo gracias a sus ahorros y con una pequeña ayuda de sus padres, este no quedaba muy lejos de la panadería, estaba en el décimo piso lo cual le facilitaba la tarea de llegar como Ladybug y que nadie la viera, y a pesar que el espacio era reducido y solo consistía en dos habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña sala de estar y la cocina; le agrada el ambiente, se sentía un poco libre eh independiente.

Por ahora sus ahorros le alcanzaban para pagar unos cuantos meses de alquiler mientras terminaba sus prácticas de diseño. Aunque la vida se le estaba complicando muchísimo, por lo menos pudo poner una carta explicando su ausencia durante esos días gracias a la firma de Gabriel Agreste, pero cuando su tiempo de cuidar de su hijo se agotara; tendría que volver y esforzarse el doble para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Abrió la mochila para dejar salir a Tikki, la pequeña Kwami la miro fijamente con algo de preocupación.

—¿Estas bien Bridgette?—pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

La joven medito su respuesta con un lento suspiro mientras se desataba el moño que mantenía prisionero su cabello, dejándolo suelto y libre— Supongo que si… solo me entristece un poco que le desagrade tanto mi presencia—dijo yendo a la cocina a preparar su cena con la Kwami siguiéndola.

—No creo que sea verdad, tú le caes bien, a todo el mundo le caes bien—opino Tikki con una gran sonrisa—Solo que puede que le cueste un poco admitirlo—agrego con confianza.

—¿Caerle bien?—bufo rodando los ojos—Si se le nota que apenas me soporta… a veces no sé porque yo seguía insistiendo tercamente de estar en su lado en la secundaria cuando claramente él no lo quería así, imagino que fue un alivio dejar de verme durante todo un año—susurro sacando un poco de pan para rellenarlo y hacerse un sándwich—Pero esta vez Tikki tratare en todo lo posible de no ser un estorbo y ayudarlo en su recuperación y cuando este sano… pues volveré a mi vida y lo dejare en paz—declaro con la mirada entristecida.

—¿Dejaras el amor que sientes por Felix?—dijo la Kwami llevando sus patitas a su boca en una expresión totalmente de sorpresa.

—Creo que me di por vencida hace mucho tiempo Tikki, pero creo que en realidad será difícil que este amor se extinga por completo—murmuro sirviéndose un poco de jugo—Ahora lo importante es mantenerse alerta y dar todo mi esfuerzo al cien por cien hasta que Chat Noir aparezca—dijo esta vez encerrando nuevamente la tristeza y hablando más segura de sí misma como su alter ego, su querido felino tenía que estar bien en donde quiera que esté.

Tikki asintió también decidida con una sonrisa—No te preocupes Bri, él es muy fuerte y astuto—consoló acercándose y tomando asiento en su hombro.

—Eso espero, a veces me carcome el corazón no saber que paso con el… pero como dicen que hierba mala nunca muere—comento con una pequeña sonrisa dándole una galleta a su amiga, mientras recordaba los intentos del felino de coquetearla o hacerle reír.

Ellos se habían vuelvo un equipo formidable y sinceramente no sabía que iba hacer en las próximas peleas sin su apoyo.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano en la mañana, con un gran bostezo y su cuerpo aun listo para seguir durmiendo, pero lastimosamente no podía darse ese pequeño capricho, no cuando tenía una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros. Se alisto con lentitud pero con mucha motivación, metió a Tikki en el bolso aun medio dormida, dejándole una ración de galletas y su teléfono para que se entretuviera por las horas que tenía por delante en la mansión Agreste y cuadrando los hombros y alzando la barbilla; salió del apartamento preparada para ayudar al joven rubio en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Por otra parte, Felix despertó nuevamente con algo de mal humor, ya que su teléfono no dejo de sonar desde que el sol salió, llamadas de la empresa que tenían carácter "urgente" y que casi le revienta el teléfono, y para agregar; el dolor constante era un recordatorio que tenía los movimientos muy limitados. Su guardaespaldas se encargó de llevarle el desayuno y una taza de café junto con su Tablet para ver las noticias recientes.

Plagg aun revoloteaba a su alrededor tratando nuevamente de sacarlo de quicio como todas las mañanas, pero él podía ignorarlo muy eficazmente, ya que prácticamente se había vuelto una rutina. Pero lo que realmente lo tenía con los músculos de la mandíbula tensos; era el dolor y la incomodidad de estar tanto tiempo acostado, jamás se había permitido descansar tanto y menos tomar algún tipo de reposo. Se sentía inútil y realmente no podía hacer demasiadas cosas en la Tablet, la mayoría de los implementos de trabajo estaban en el escritorio y el resto en su despacho.

No iba a negar que no intento sentarse al frente de la computadora aunque sea por unos minutos, pero el esfuerzo que le tomo levantarse solo de la cama para solamente ir al baño; lo dejo sudando y con más dolor del que estaba dispuesto admitir, pero se negaba a pedir ayuda…

No podía sentirse más patético y vulnerable ni aunque quisiera…

—Plagg, ¿Puedes quedarte quieto de una vez?—gruño por lo bajo Felix apartando la vista de su Tablet para fulminarlo con la mirada.

El Kwami se detuvo y quedo flotando en frente de su portador—¿Qué? ¿Hoy amaneciste más amargado de lo normal?—pregunto con una risilla.

—Lo suficiente como para no darte más camembert por el resto del día—amenazo con voz baja.

Plagg se erizo un poco ante la advertencia, pero luego meditando un poco volvió a sonreír mostrando sus pequeños colmillos—Seguro que tu querida enfermera podrá subirte los ánimos—dijo lanzando besos al aire antes de explotar en carcajadas.

Realmente el considero sujetar al Kwami y mandarlo a volar, podía jurar que una vena palpitaba en su frente.

Agarro la punta de la cola de Plagg y este chillo de sorpresa. Estaba muy dispuesto alejarlo de el sin mucha delicadeza cuando un suave toque en la puerta lo dejo estático, aun con el Kwami luchando para soltar su cola no prestando demasiada atención a la situación.

—¿Felix…?

Reconoció al instante la voz de Bridgette.

Acerco a Plagg a su rostro para mirarlo fijamente a esos ojos verdes—Mas te vale que desaparezcas—susurro estrechando la mirada.

—Lo haría con gusto si soltaras mi hermosa cola, maltratador—se quejó dramatizando su sufrimiento.

Entonces Felix lo soltó ocasionando que la criatura saliera despedida por el impulso de haber tirado en ese momento, este dio un par de volteretas en el aire antes de volver a equilibrarse, voló a su escondite murmurando por lo bajo quejas sobre su portador insensible.

El llamado en la puerta volvió y esta vez un poco más insistente.

—¿Felix? ¿Estás bien?

El tono preocupado de su voz movió una pequeña fibra en su interior pero se dispuso a ignorar esa extraña y poco común sensación.

—Adelante—dijo volviendo su mirada a la pantalla de su Tablet.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a la joven, que al entrar y cerrarla a sus espaldas, se detuvo en el sitio inspeccionando rápidamente su estado con ojos rápidos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Felix.

Bridgette suspiro para sus adentros al ver que él se encontrara relativamente bien, por un momento el pánico la invadió cuando el chico no le respondió al momento, su cerebro traicionero pensando en las miles posibilidades catastróficas que pudo haberle pasado. Exageraba sí, pero le era imposible no preocuparse por el…

—Buenos días—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días—respondió cortésmente volviendo su mirada a la pantalla, evitando aquella deslumbrante sonrisa para que no le afectara. Además de ocultar la sorpresa que sentía, realmente no había esperado que la chica hiciera acto de presencia tan temprano. Recordaba vagamente que en el pasado cuando ella no estaba revoloteando a su alrededor; siempre andaba corriendo de aquí para allá porque siempre estaba atrasada y llegando tarde a todos lados, era como una especie de don.

Bridgette trato de que su indiferencia no le desinflara los ánimos, pero era bastante difícil—¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto casualmente dejando cuidadosamente su mochila cerca del escritorio.

—Perfectamente—murmuro dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Ella giro a mirarlo, el seguía enfrascado en su Tablet junto con una taza de café, Felix no iba hacer un paciente ejemplar, y jamás admitiría como realmente se sentía. La chica se acercó a la cama y lo examino nuevamente y con más detalle tanteando su mentón con un dedo y ladeando un poco la cabeza inconscientemente.

Felix aparto la taza que estaba nuevamente a medio camino de sus labios para observar como la chica le hacía prácticamente un escaneo, el arqueo una ceja ante su inspección. Noto que Bridgette llevaba puesta casi la misma vestimenta que el día anterior, tal vez sea el "uniforme" que elegía para ser voluntaria, su cabello seguía en el moño que comenzaba a irritarlo ligeramente y lo peor del caso es que no sabía porque.

—Estas muy adolorido—concluyo captando la atención del rubio—¿Hiciste algún esfuerzo?—pregunto con una mueca en los labios de preocupación.

El parpadeo secretamente impresionado, pero le restó importancia—Debes estar imaginándote cosas—respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Bridgette negó con la cabeza—Tienes un poco de sudor en tu frente, estas pálido, tensas mucho la mandíbula, y sostienes con demasiada fuerza la taza—mientras enumeraba señalaba con el dedo casa sitio—Estas adolorido—volvió afirmar con mayor seguridad.

Esa mujer era de temer si podía leerlo con tanta facilidad…

El simplemente apretó los labios en una fina línea y aparto la mirada dejando la taza de café en la mesa de noche.

Al no recibir respuesta, Bridgette con una sonrisa apenas perceptible; supuso que tenía razón, pero muy sabiamente tomo la decisión de no indagar más en el tema por su propio bien.

—Reuniré todo lo necesario para curar tu herida—comento mientras meditaba un poco, tratando de recordar donde la asistente de la familia le había dicho que se encontraban el resto de medicamentos e implementos para curar al joven Agreste.

No le contesto nuevamente, Felix seguía muy renuente a todo eso, pero aun así no pudo quitarle la vista de encima mientras ella muy concentrada; revisaba los cajones de la mesita de noche en busca de lo que necesitaba, no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía intrigado por Bridgette, era la misma, pero a la vez tan diferente a como la recordaba…

—Muy bien, tengo todo—dijo colocando solo lo esencial, poso sus ojos en el con una sonrisa.

El simplemente con un ligero bufido; dejo a un lado la Tablet deseando terminar con todo eso de una buena vez, sabía que no podía convencerla de que lo dejara en paz, así que preferiría que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer lo más rápido posible. Aparto la sabana y agarro el dobladillo de su camisa para comenzar a subirla, ella se inclinó para ayudarlo ya que tenían que dejarla a la altura del pecho.

Oh por todos los dioses.

Bridgette trago hondo cuando diviso ese perfecto blanco torso masculino, finamente delineado, con su cintura estrecha y sus abdominales listos para ser observados sin descanso alguno, no había ni un gramo de grasa en ese cuerpo atlético de pecado. Sabía que Felix estaba en buena forma y era muy atractivo, pero jamás lo había visto sin camisa. Su corazón comenzó a dar latidos apresurados, sintiendo ya las mejillas calientes y los nervios amenazaron con hacer nuevamente en ridículo.

Aspirando profundamente se obligó a guardar la compostura y pensar en que debía de curarlo no estar babeando literalmente sobre su sexy cuerpo…

Poso sus ojos en la venda que estaba alrededor de sus costillas, y las quito lentamente hasta dejar a la vista el parche de gaza y con movimientos cuidadosos, rezando que los dedos no le temblaran demasiado; comenzó a quitarlo para examinar la herida.

En todo momento Felix estuvo al tanto de sus reacciones muy curiosas, estaba consciente del porqué de su sonrojo, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en su labor a pesar que su rostro seguía estando muy ruborizado, ocasionando que sus pecas se notaran mucho más.

—Has sangrado un poco—murmuro ella frunciendo el ceño—¿Intentaste levantarte mientras no estuve?—pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No se a que te refieres...—respondió vagamente, prestándole demasiada atención al perfume dulce que de ella desprendía.

La joven suspiro negando con la cabeza con desaprobación, aparto las gasas por completo para examinar los puntos de la herida, que por suerte aún estaban en su lugar, alrededor de la lesión se encontraba algunos hematomas, a pesar que eso estropeaba su perfecta piel; era normal que esa zona estuviese así por la fractura de sus costillas, iba a sanar lentamente, pero iba por buen camino. Felix se sorprendió de como limpiaba la sangre algo seca con tanta delicadeza y con suma concentración, había pensado que le dolería como un demonio pero fue suficiente para relajarlo un poco a pesar que sentía otro tipo de dolor constante por su estupidez de más temprano de intentar levantarse por sí mismo.

Bridgette delineo con suavidad el largo de la herida rojiza con la yema de sus dedos, un escalofrió escalo por toda la columna vertebral del rubio. El tenso ligeramente la mandíbula ante esa sensación algo extraña.

—Lo siento, ¿Te hice daño?—pregunto ella algo alarmada y retirando la mano rápidamente.

Felix negó suavemente, incapaz de hablar porque temía que su voz saliera un poco más ronca de lo normal. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

—E-Esta bien—titubeo un poco por la mirada intensa del joven—Estas sanando correctamente—comenzó a decir mientras colocaba más gasas y el vendaje nuevo a pesar que aún seguía algo nerviosa—Pero no debes repetir más esfuerzos como esos, porque podría ocasionar que empeore, tu hígado necesita mucho reposo y tus costillas igual.

Al terminar el bajo la camisa quizás con demasiada lentitud a opinión de ella, Bridgette aparto la mirada nuevamente con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas mientras se ocupaba de limpiar el área y botar las curas viejas.

La chica volvió a respirar profundamente antes de volver a hablar—Deberíamos hacer que camines un poco—dijo terminando de ordenar todo.

El hizo una leve mueca con los labios al recordar su intento fallido y bastante doloroso, la verdad no quería volver a repetirlo.

Bridgette pareció notar su recelo y no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura—No te preocupes, se la forma exacta de hacerlo para que no te hagas ningún daño—dijo uniendo sus manos en un gesto de optimismo.

Y sin darle tiempo de meditarlo; ella agarro las sabanas y las aparto de un tirón, dejando ver que tenía unos pantalones piyamas de un gris claro. Felix la fulmino con la mirada.

Pero ella lo ignoro—Bien, yo pasare mi brazo por la mitad de tu espalda y la otra por debajo de tus rodillas y de un solo impulso te sentare en la orilla de la cama—explico.

Felix la miro como si hubiese enloquecido—Definitivamente no es una buena idea—bufo, ¿De verdad ella creía que podría con su peso? Bridgette era mucho más bajita y de complexión delgada.

Si hubiese estado como Chat Noir se hubiese reído a carcajadas.

—No te preocupes—dijo con un leve movimiento de la mano—Lo hago muy seguido cuando soy voluntaria en el hospital, además cuando cuide a mi tía también lo hacía todo el tiempo—comento acercándose más a la cama.

—Estas demente—dijo tenso, dada la torpeza inapta de la chica, seguro ambos acabarían en el suelo y el más herido de lo que ya estaba.

Ella chasqueo la lengua con una leve risa—Todo saldrá bien—dijo estando muy segura de sí misma.

Felix se preparó mentalmente a lo que venía. Como había mencionado ella paso cuidadosamente su brazo entre las sabanas y su espalda y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas.

—¿Preparado?—dijo Bridgette viendo la cara de espanto del rubio.

—Definitivamente no—murmuro casi gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Uno…—el inconscientemente había posado su mano en el antebrazo de ella y al comenzar el conteo sintió como apretaba el agarre ocasionando que sonriera un poco—Dos…—debería estar enternecida, pero la verdad es que le divertía la situación, jamás había visto a Felix temeroso por algo—¡Tres!—y de un rápido movimiento con sus piernas separadas para mantener el equilibrio y buen impulso; dejo al chico sentado al borde de la cama.

Felix pestañeo algo incrédulo, efectivamente como ella lo había dicho, fue rápido e indoloro. En realidad lo que lo tenía más sorprendido era el hecho que parecía que ello lo hizo con total facilidad como si el no pesara nada, alzo la vista para verla con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios rozados, de pronto se dio cuenta que aun la sostenía del brazo y la soltó para pasar su mano por su cabello junto con un suspiro pausado, no fue tan terrible como se lo había imaginado.

—No fue tan malo ¿Verdad?—dijo ella ahora tomando su mano, no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo volviera a subir por su rostro, su contacto era cálido y hacia que su corazón saltara—B-Bien ahora podrás levantarte más fácilmente—dijo posando su mano libre por debajo de su brazo.

El contacto con su piel suave lo tenía desconcertado, pero concentrándose en levantarse sin accidentes; no tuvo más remedio que apretar el agarre de su mano para incorporarse, ella lo ayudo jalándolo hacia arriba. Cuando estuvo totalmente erguido dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro de alivio. Por otra parte la chica lo soltó y el no supo porque pero no le agrado, quería volver a sentirla… ¿En que estaba pensando?

Silenciosamente Bridgette hizo que el pasara su brazo por su hombro para que tuviera un apoyo y ella paso su mano por su cintura para sujetarlo.

—Perfecto, ahora da pasos firmes pero cuidadosos—dijo ella tragando saliva con algo de esfuerzo por su cercanía.

Por un momento verla allí, con tanta seguridad en sus palabras, tan pequeña que apenas la coronilla de su cabeza le llegaba al hombro, ayudándolo más que cualquier otra persona había hecho antes… le dieron unas increíbles ganas de abrazarla.

Sin embargo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se obligó apartas esos pensamientos tan impropios de él. No iba a dejar que un simple acto de amabilidad lo afectara de esa manera ¿Verdad?

Con pasos seguros fueron avanzando poco a poco hasta llegar a las enormes ventanas. Bridgette estaba aliviada de que él estuviera progresando muy bien y a pesar que él no lo admitía; se dejaba ayudarse por fin.

Ella se separó un poco de el para abrir una de las ventanas y así Felix pudo apoyar sus manos en el marco, cerrando los ojos dejo que la suave briza meciera un poco su cabello rubio mientras aspiraba profundamente o todo lo que sus costillas adoloridas le permitían, extrañando así las salidas de súper héroe y saltar de techo en techo con total libertad… y también la querida compañía de Ladybug, que debía de estar preocupada y el sin poder comunicarle que estaba prácticamente bien.

Abrió los ojos y giro hacia Bridgette, que también admiraba el paisaje de Paris con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, con su flequillo danzando un poco con la briza y sus ojos del cielo brillando de emociones como siempre había sido. Siendo sinceros aun no podría creer que ella de verdad lo estuviera cuidando, aun no sabía los motivos de su padre por "contratarla", pero muy en el fondo comenzaba agradecerle.

La chica giro su rostro hacia su dirección, encontrándose con esa mirada azul grisácea, ella parpadeo confusa y casi inmediatamente un tono rosado volvió a teñir sus mejillas.

Felix estuvo a punto de sonreír por esa acción de ella, tan tímida. No dudaba que si hubiese estado como Chat, le hubiese coqueteado un poco.

Ese pensamiento lo dejo totalmente helado ante la sorpresa.

¿El realmente había pensado eso?

En cambio Bridgette frunció el ceño al ver como su expresión volvía hacer fría y distante, en realidad no estaba segura; que momentos antes la hubiera mirado con algo ¿De empatía quizás? No supo identificar esa emoción ya que el claramente no se lo permitió.

—Creo que es suficiente aire fresco por hoy—murmuro el secamente apartando la vista de ella y de Paris.

Y allí estaba nuevamente el mismo Felix que la había recibido el día anterior… pensó la joven un poco desanimada. Con un suave suspiro se acercó a él para ser nuevamente su apoyo al corto camino hacia su cama, cuando paso nuevamente su mano por su cintura; pudo jurar que sentía sus músculos más tensos y eso le preocupaba, porque no sabía si era producto del dolor u algo más…

¿Estaba haciendo ella algo mal que lo estaba molestando y que no estaba viendo?

Cuando pasaron por el escritorio; el rubio lo miro con una mueca en los labios, más específicamente a las carpetas apiladas, y eso que no había visto realmente como estaba su despacho al otro lado del pasillo desde el "incidente", normalmente llevaba unas pocas cosas del trabajo a su habitación para adelantar algo antes de acostarse.

Bridgette siguió la dirección de sus ojos y comprendiendo no pudo evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa optimista.

—No te preocupes, apenas te recueste yo pondré manos a la obra en la computadora—dijo con una sonrisa.

Felix simplemente la miro fijamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y sin responderle; continuo con sus pasos cuidadosos, por otro lado ella se mordió el labio al ver su conducta, preguntándose una y otra vez que había hecho mal.

El proceso para acostarlo no fue demasiado diferente que el primero, todo fue rápido y el rubio ya estaba recostado contra las almohadas, ella le estiro la sabana y con un suspiro se dispuso a ir al escritorio tras un silencio de parte de ambos. De verdad moría por saber que había pasado para que el dejara de hablar, y volviera a ese comportamiento tan aislado y tan sumido en sus pensamientos…

Observo la pantalla buscando los archivos del día anterior, abriendo también el correo y un block de notas. Apoyo su mentón en su mano izquierda debatiéndose internamente si preguntarle directamente o no, el problema es que no estaba segura si la respuesta pudiera agradarle o destruir su frágil corazón en el proceso.

Cuando termino de revisar todos los archivos y documentos; se irguió en su asintió y aspiro profundamente tomando algo de valor, y colocando las manos en el borde de la madera se impulsó un poco para girar en la silla giratoria y enfrentarse a Felix, el testeaba en su teléfono muy concentrado, a lo que ella carraspeo suavemente intentando llamar su atención antes de que su valor se evaporara.

El alzo la mirada naturalmente seria y ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior un poco nerviosa.

—Ehm… Felix, y-yo me preguntaba si he hecho algo malo para que te incomodara—murmuro sin poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos y sus manos nerviosas jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa.

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto con voz tranquila.

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombro con su vista fija a sus manos como si la costura de su camisa fuera lo más interesante del mundo—Pues… desde que te levantaste, eh notado que estas más tenso—dijo ya retractándose de haberle preguntando—Pensé que estaba haciendo todo bien, pero puedo equivocarme… ya que no soy una enfermera calificada—susurro con una pequeña risa algo falsa.

Felix la miro fijamente aun sin responderle, comprendiendo al instante que la muchacha era un poco desconfiada en si misma o insegura en ocasiones, que temía meter la pata a menudo por su torpeza. El suspiro pasando sus dedos por su flequillo pensando en una buena respuesta para eso, la verdad es que se había dado cuenta que los sentimientos ariscos que antes sentía tan firmemente por la chica; estaban comenzando a cambiar en tan poco tiempo…

Claro en el pasado nunca le dio importancia en conocerla como realmente era ella, simplemente la tacho de inmadura, revoltosa, molesta y demasiado alegre… y tantas otras cosas más que en ese momento no deseaba recordar. Bridgette era dulce y con tanta bondad en su corazón que algún día podría hacerle daño y aunque no quisiera admitirlo; quería protegerla, era como un sentimiento que se alzó muy lentamente dentro de él. Y no sabía si eso debía agradarle o no, ya que eso solo le había pasado con Ladybug. Tampoco había meditado suficientemente en la situación, ya que quizás mañana podría cambiar de opinión y seguir siendo frívolo con ella.

A pesar que ella lo único que estaba haciendo era ayudarlo…

Por eso tenía una batalla interna.

Pero eso obviamente no se lo podía decir.

—No has hecho nada mal Bridgette—comenzó hablar con voz suave—Todo lo contrario, estas siendo de muy buena ayuda, mi padre ha tomado la decisión correcta—dijo algo incrédulo que el mismo haya dichos tales palabras de confort a alguien, era sumamente extraño para él.

Bridgette alzo la mirada con sorpresa con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, ella parpadeo y muy lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en su boca y sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo sumamente especial. Felix sonrió para sí mismo, Bridgette era fácil de contentar, ella tomaba cualquier pequeña noticia positiva y la abrazaba con euforia convirtiéndole en una razón para sonreír con sinceridad.

—G-Gracias Felix—dijo ella con sus ánimos en alto—Daré lo mejor de mí—prometió con una mirada decidida.

El asintió confiando en sus palabras, ella pudiera ser algo torpe, pero su espíritu compensaba todo lo demás.

Increíblemente aliviada de que realmente no la hubiera embarrado y que por una vez Felix le allá dado un cumplido; sintió su corazón más liviano. Aunque no se permitiría tener ninguna esperanza. No es como si él se fuera a "levantar" para darle una palmadita en el hombro y un abrazo.

—Por cierto, tienes dos correos nuevos de dos clientes importantes y el señor… Ronald creo, te mando un listado detallado de los percances que han tenido estos días en tu ausencia—comento ella leyendo las cosas que había anotado en su libreta.

Vaya, ella aprendía rápido, al principio tuvo miedo de que literalmente incendiara la computadora y el escritorio entero.

—Los correos los veré en la Tablet, imprímeme la lista que me envió Ronald—pidió mientras volvía a tomar la Tablet. Por suerte cuando ella estaba concentrada en el la computadora se había tomado una pastilla para el dolor y ahora este había disminuido considerablemente y ahora podía enfocarse mejor.

Bridgette asintió volviendo su atención al monitor para completar su pedido.

Felix la miro a través de las pestañas sin prestarle atención en la pantalla de su Tablet, con la esquina de su boca curvada en una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su acción y apretó los labios, prometiéndose a sí mismo que de ahora en adelante sería un poco más amable con ella, pero absolutamente nada más.

De repente quiso reír en voz alta, pero pudo controlar el impulso. Quien diría que ahora Bridgette se había convertido en su secretaria además de su enfermera personal…

Era muy irónico, resaltando que en el pasado que él se alejaba de la chica como la peste.

Esa mañana la considero bastante productiva, a pesar que realmente no había tenido previsto que ella lo ayudara en ese sentido. En realidad había estado ideando alguna forma de ser eficiente con la empresa a pesar de sus limitaciones, pero gracias a la chica, pudiera facilitarle un poco las cosas si Bridgette aprendía rápido y lo cual parecía ser así.

Cuando ella no entendía algo no dudaba en preguntarle y en ocasiones un poco apenada le pedía que le repitiese alguna cosa, porque era un poco olvidadiza cuando no lo anotaba en su libreta.

A la hora del almuerzo fue todo un choque de miradas, ya que ella podía ser tímida a veces pero cuando se lo proponía era dura de convencer. Y solo por el simple hecho de que la chica había llevado su propio almuerzo alegando que no quería causarle molestias de más a su Chef, lo cual encendió un poco al rubio por ser una excusa tan ridícula. Que su cocinero sirviera una porción mas no sería nada, además que seguramente le ahorraría tiempo a ella por estar preparando su comida temprano en la mañana o en la noche.

Era simplemente que Bridgette no quería ser una molestia y sinceramente le daba mucha pena darse ese pequeño lujo, por eso había preferido llevar su alimento ya listo. Pero indudablemente Felix no estaba contento y lo peor es que no comprendía del todo por que, solo accedió con un ligero puchero con las mejillas sonrosadas. Aunque secretamente estaba contenta ya que el la trataba un poco más amigablemente.

Y aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista; el joven Agreste estaba muy satisfecho con esa pequeña victoria, por mínima que fuera.

En la tarde cuando ella le dio sus respectivos medicamentos de acuerdo con el horario; se le ocurrió una idea que seguramente a él le agradaría.

—Felix—llamo suavemente, el alzo su mirada a ella, apartando la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono con una expresión interrogante—Creo que sería estupendo si te ayudara a darte una ducha—dijo con una sonrisa.

El arqueo una ceja ante su propuesta—Debes estar bromeando—murmuro en tono bajo pero algo severo.

Bridgette negó suavemente—Es en serio, sería estupendo para ti, para que relajes los músculos tensos—explico recordando como el solía tensarse por el dolor casi la mayoria del tiempo— El doctor me menciono que a partir de hoy sería posible, pero hay que cubrir bien la herida—comento señalando en lugar de su lesión.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa Bridgette?—volvió a murmurar con los ojos entrecerrados aun con una ceja alzada.

Ella se encogió de hombros aun con una sonrisa adornando sus labios—No hay problema—dijo con un ligero movimiento de su mano—Ayude a mi tía hacerlo todos los días.

Felix se pellizco con dos dedos el entrecejo apretando la zona mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, captando claramente que la chica lo decía totalmente en serio y con toda la inocencia de una niña de quince años, era como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo… al parecer no comprendía realmente el significado de sus palabras y no había caído en cuenta de lo que implicaba ayudarlo a ducharse.

—Iré a preparar el baño para que sea más cómodo para ti—dijo animada por su brillante idea, yendo posteriormente al cuarto de baño.

El suspiro exasperado con un tic nervioso en la mandíbula con casi un imperceptible color en sus mejillas. Mientras ya podía imaginarse a Plagg llorando a causa de la risa por sus circunstancias ante el despiste de Bridgette.

Tenía un pequeño problema entre manos…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Ajaaam ¿Esperaran ansiosos el siguiente capitulo? 7u7** **¿Como Bridgette solventara esta situacion?**

 **Ya descubriran por que tan "despitada" jaja**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima** **Actualización: 29/01/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	4. De problemas a curiosidades

**¡Hola! ¿Como se encuentran? :3 ¡Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de esta pequeña historia! Y creo que serán de ocho a nueve capítulos, sinceramente no pensaba hacer tantos, pero mis dedos no dejaban de escribir como loca xD Bueno, mientras mas mejor ¿No? jeje Y quería agradecer todos sus reviews que me llegan al kokoro :'3  
**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota1: Ellos están en el universo PV 2D por lo tanto sus trajes son tal cual como son allí y Marinette ni Adrien existen aquí.**

 **Nota2: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

 _ **"De problemas a curiosidades"**_

— Esto va hacer definitivamente gatastrofico…

Felix lo dijo para sí mismo en voz alta aprovechando que estaba solo en el cuarto de baño, ya que Bridgette fue a buscar un cambio de ropa. Esa chica estaba demasiada concentrada en su trabajo como para detenerse a pensar mejor las cosas.

Él estaba recargado en la pared mientras esperaba, pensando una solución muy sana. Había intento decirle repetidas veces que él podía solo, pero la chica siempre terca le respondía que no, que ella lo iba ayudar en todo mientras estuviera a sus servicios. Normalmente él era siempre directo y demasiado sincero sin medir las consecuencias… pero esto era algo diferente, ya que jamás le había pasado algo ni remotamente similar esta situación incómoda ¿Cómo le dices a una chica con una mente inocente que estaba a punto de desvestirte por completo?

Y sin mencionar la ducha…

Claramente si pudiera se quitaría la ropa el mismo, pero el hecho de levantar los brazos era un tema delicado porque el movimiento podría lastimar más sus costillas en el proceso, así que aunque no quisiera; necesitaba ayuda para hacerlo.

Realmente odiaba toda esa situación, cada día que pasaba se sentía un poquito más inútil. Y lo tenía realmente asqueado, pero si no seguía con su respectivo reposo corría el riesgo de lesionarse más y quedar mucho más tiempo en cama de lo establecido, y eso no podía permitírselo.

Ladybug estaba allá afuera enfrentándose contra los Akumas totalmente sola.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Bridgette, ella llevaba su muda de ropa en su mano derecha; sosteniéndola en su pecho, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue que en su mano izquierda sostenía un banquillo. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas; Bridgette alzo el banquillo—Es para ayudarte a quitarte la camisa… eres muy alto—comento un poco apenada.

Felix solo asintió dándole la razón, ella era pequeña y delgada, como una muñequita de porcelana.

Silenciosamente ella guindo la ropa aun lado de la toalla y coloco el banquillo aun lado del rubio, donde al montarse en el; se dio cuenta vergonzosamente que ni así podía igualar su altura, pero por lo menos podría quitarle la camisa exitosamente.

El proceso fue bastante sencillo aunque cuidadoso, Bridgette ya comenzaba a sentir su corazón acelerado y el rostro enrojecido por ver nuevamente ese cuerpo tonificado y atlético, rezo para que eso no la distrajera de más y terminara haciendo una torpeza típica de las suyas (Como caerse). Al terminar ella hizo a un lado el banquillo y arrojo la prenda a la ropa sucia. Luego se ocupó de quitar la venda y proteger mejor la herida, ya que faltaría unos pocos días más para que el pudiera ducharse sin el parche puesto.

Cuando se dispuso a seguir despojándolo de su ropa; repentinamente se quedó estática con las manos a medio camino de los pantalones, su mirada fija en ellos dándose repentinamente cuenta de lo que en realidad implicaba el hecho de desvestirlo.

¡Dios mío!

—Eso es lo que intente decirte antes—comento Felix arqueando una ceja.

Ella parpadeo alzando su rostro completamente caliente, mirando aquellos ojos de gris y azul con un brillo de diversión, o quizás sea solo su imaginación.

—Y-Yo… pues…—balbuceo comprendiendo lo tonta que era por no pensar en semejante cosa cuando se lo sugirió la primera vez. Pero es que había estado tan inmersa en su propósito de ayudarlo y tener la perspectiva completamente clínica que no se había dado cuenta realmente de la circunstancias.

Felix no podía evitar que su lado Chat quisiera de repente salir para aprovechase del momento y burlarse un poco a su costa, la chica se veía presa de los nervios y su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado mientras su vista iba desde sus pantalones a sus ojos nuevamente, claramente no sabiendo que hacer exactamente para resolver la situación.

—Podríamos llamar a mi guardaespaldas…—sugirió el teniendo alguna especie de compasión por la muchacha.

Pero para sorpresa de él; ella negó con entusiasmo mientras tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire y sus ojos azules comenzaban a demostrar determinación aunque su sonrojo seguía tan intenso como antes.

—No es necesario, p-puedo hacerlo—dijo aun con su corazón desbocado—Pero cerrare los ojos y prometo n-no mirar—dijo nerviosa queriendo en realidad salir huyendo. Sabía que se comportaba algo demasiado infantil para su edad. Otra chica en su lugar hubiera aprovechado la situación al máximo, pero no podían culparla, ella jamás había estado en presencia con un hombre desnudo y menos desvestirlo ella misma.

Bridgette tenía agallas a pesar que seguramente estaba a punto de colapsar, pensó el rubio— Si me doy la vuelta sería más fácil para ti ¿No?

La chica asintió igualmente con entusiasmo. Felix suspiro suavemente pensando que toda esa extraña situación realmente no le estaba pasando a él e hizo lo que había sugerido, percatándose que tenía una de las toallas al alcance de su mano.

En cambio; Bridgette respiro profundo varias veces para tratar de tranquilizar su alocado corazón, y con una postura decidida redujo la poca distancia que los separaba para agacharse de cuclillas ya con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Y con dedos temblorosos tanteo sus caderas y delineando su piel con suavidad hasta toparse con el elástico de los pantalones holgados, con las yemas de sus dedos los separo un poco para también agarrar el elástico de su ropa interior con el rostro tan caliente que pensaba que se le iba a derretir, pero mejor así y acabar todo ese bochornoso sufrimiento de una vez.

Rezando un Ave María; los bajo lo más rápido que pudo ya apunto de desmayarse ante el mero pensamiento de que tenía prácticamente a Felix Agreste desnudo en frente de si y ella como una estúpida demasiado avergonzada como para echar un vistazo.

Felix tenso la mandíbula ante el estremecimiento casi imperceptible que dio su cuerpo cuando sintió sus delicados dedos acariciar la piel de sus caderas. Era un rose demasiado inocente y fuera de otra intenciones, pero demonios, su cuerpo no parecía pensar lo mismo. Se obligó respirar pausadamente para liberar su mente para no pensar en otros tipos de cosas indecentes para la situación, y cuando ella finalmente cumplió con su trabajo deslizando sus pantalones y ropa interior incluida; él se la termino de pasar por el pie en un ligero movimiento, tomando casi de inmediato la toalla y rodeando sus caderas con ella antes de ajustarla.

—Listo—murmuro vagamente con la voz algo enronquecida.

Observo a Bridgette levantarse lentamente aun roja y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. No sabía porque pero su inocencia solo le daban ganas de protegerla... o de gastarle una pequeña broma.

En cambio ella ya no sabía sinceramente que pensar para calmar sus nervios, tener a Felix solo en una toalla la dejaba lista para convertirse en un charco viscoso en el suelo. Su atractivo no tenía comparación, parecía todo un modelo de revista. Pero armándose nuevamente de valor; se obligó a si misma posar sus ojos en los de él.

—¿Q-Quieres que te ayude en algo más?—pregunto apartándose un mechón rebelde colocándolo detrás de su oreja en un gesto claramente nervioso.

Felix negó suavemente—Puedo solo—respondió caminando lentamente hacia la puerta corrediza de la ducha.

—Vale, ehm… yo estaré afuera, avísame cuando salgas para a-ayudarte a ponerte la ropa de nuevo—dijo haciendo movimientos algo rápidos con las manos señalando la puerta y a si misma mientras hablaba aun con las mejillas rojas.

Después de eso ella prácticamente salió volando por la puerta y cerrándola quizás con demasiada fuerza. Felix puso los ojos en blanco, la chica casi que echa humo por las orejas, sin duda alguna era adorable, pero siendo sinceros le causaba más diversión que otra cosa.

Algo por lo que su lado Chat Noir moría por salir a la luz…

Con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios algo gatuna; se quitó la toalla y abrió el grifo, donde el agua caliente comenzó a salir en forma de lluvia suave. El no dudo en que el glorioso líquido cayera directamente en su cabeza, empapando su cabello y lentamente recorrer todo su cuerpo. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la deliciosa sensación, sus músculos parecían relajarse un poco más. No tenía problema alguno en quedarse allí durante un buen rato, con simplemente el agua cayendo suavemente por todo su ser… pero lastimosamente no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo en pie y además que sus piernas estaban un poco débiles por estar tanto tiempo en una cama, y aun no era el momento de ejercitarse caminando un poco más… su cuerpo aún no estaba en condiciones para eso.

Y existía el pequeño detalle que si tardaba más de la cuenta; Bridgette seguramente entraría azotando la puerta de par en par alegando que seguramente se estaba ahogando…

Nunca termino de comprender su mente curiosa en el pasado y hoy en día aún no podía, pero quizás con los días que tenían por delante de su recuperación, pudiera entenderla un poco más.

Aunque precisamente aun no sabía porque quería hacerlo.

Lavo su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo sin inclinarse demasiado, era tedioso seguir todo al pie de la letra cuando en realidad quería hacer las cosas como mejor le parecían, pero sencillamente no quería más reposo por el resto de su vida como para volver a repetirlo por si hace hago que no debía.

A regañadientes cerro el grifo del agua, obligándose a salir de la ducha aun chorreando agua por todos lados, agarro una toalla y se la dejo en el cabello sin poder secárselo como debería, con un bufido de exasperación dejo la tarea inconclusa para poder enrollarse nuevamente una toalla en la cintura justo en el momento en que un suave toque en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Ehm… ¿Felix? ¿Estás listo?—la voz de Bridgette se escuchaba algo insegura—Recuerda que no debes pasar demasiado tiempo de pie por los momentos—comento en un tono que denotaba su preocupación.

El rubio suspiro suavemente, bueno por lo menos no había derribado la puerta.

—Si Bridgette, estoy listo—dijo tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba un poco frustrado por no poder hacer más por sí mismo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Bridgette entro con cuidado como si estuviese robando un banco. La verdad es que ella había estado sentada en la cama meditando su estupidez mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos mortificada, preguntándose una y otra vez en que estaría pensando Felix de ella, que si era tonta por no habérselo pensado mejor o mojigata por comportarse tan torpe en un momento como ese. Había querido hablar desesperadamente con Tikki para que le diera algún consejo, pero se tendría que aguantar hasta la noche cuando estuvieran solas en su apartamento.

En el momento en que poso sus ojos en Felix, quedo nuevamente congelada en su sitio con la boca repentinamente seca y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

Sin duda alguna él era la personificación de la sensualidad y ser atractivo como el pecado mismo. Verlo allí con una toalla alrededor de sus hombros y otra alrededor de sus caderas con el cabello aun húmedo y gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo; la dejaron completamente fuera de base. No pudo evitar seguir el camino de una traviesa gotita que se deslizaba jodidamente sexy por todo ese torso bien definido hasta desaparecer por el borde de la toalla. No podía apartar sus ojos ni aunque quisiera, era una visión que la dejaba sin aliento y con las rodillas ligeramente débiles de repente.

En cambio Felix normalmente le molestaba que las chicas plásticas y la que solían estar en el mismo círculo social que los Agreste; se le insinuaran y observaran con miradas descaradas su físico, pero con Bridgette era algo diferente, como si le gustara el efecto que ocasionaba en ella, el ver como sus rozadas mejillas se reusaban a dejar el intenso color o como sus orbes azules se veían tan brillantes y ligeramente oscurecidos como dos zafiros…

Y sus labios de rosa entreabiertos listos para ser tomados.

Ese pensamiento lo saco a patadas a la realidad, gruñendo para sí mismo por tener tal tonta fantasía con ella cuando en realidad eran otros labios los cuales quería besar.

—Bridgette…—llamo con voz algo dura para que la chica saliera de su ensoñación.

Ella parpadeo y poso su vista a los ojos de él. Y de pronto su rostro volvió a tener ese tono de rojo brillante, claramente avergonzada hasta la punta de las orejas.

—¡L-Lo siento!—balbuceo ella muy sonrojada, mentalmente queriéndose que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara y la escupiera al otro lado del planeta. Se apresuró a tragar su vergüenza para ir a su lado, tomar otra toalla para ayudar secar su cuerpo.

Cuando ella paso gentilmente la toalla por su espalda; Felix la observo curioso—¿Qué haces?—a él no le importaba secarse a lo naturalidad con la suave corriente de aire que a veces se colaba en su habitación.

Bridgette procuro que los nervios no la tragaran viva cuando volvió hablar—Pues, no sería b-bueno que cogieras un resfriado también—comenzó a explicar admirando en secreto su ancha espalda—Aunque parezca una tontería podría enfermarte, ya que t-tienes las defensas algo bajas por la recuperación de tu herida—murmuro pasando ahora por sus brazos con manos un poco temblorosas y con su corazón latiendo apresuradamente.

Después ambos se quedaron en silencio, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Ella se encargaba de no sentirse afectada por ese cuerpo tan bien definido. Trago saliva cuando paso la toalla por sus anchos hombros, cintura y tubo que respirar profundo y concentrarse en no desfallecer del calor que sentía en las majillas cuando comenzó a secar la piel de su pecho y bajaba lentamente hasta su herida que tuvo especial cuidado. Luego seco sus piernas preguntándose como de ahora en adelante podría hacer eso todos los días sin morir en el intento de un paro cardiaco.

Y cuando alzo la vista quedo pendrada por unos segundos por esos ojos, sintió sumergirse en ese mar de azul y gris por unos instantes, tratando de descifrar que había detrás de aquel aspecto frió y distante…

Pero carraspeando suavemente y ya sin poder estar más sonrojada; tomo la toalla que estaba en su cuello y se puso de puntillas para poder secar su cabello con movimientos suaves. Aspiro un poco su rico olor a jabón y la cercanía de su cuerpo cálido claramente estaba causando efecto en el suyo, tembló ligeramente cuando su cerebro traicionero le hacía imaginar cosas que claramente jamás iban a pasar.

Felix al tenerla tan cerca comenzó a tener un loco impulso de estrecharla contra él, pero aparto esos pensamientos mientras cerraba los ojos por lo relajante que le resulto que Bridgette se ocupara de su cabello húmedo.

Le costó mucho no ronronear…

Luego de terminar; ella se apartó con algo de timidez, observando por un segundo su cabellera dorada ligeramente más desordenada, que le daba un toque sexy, pero a la vez era como más…

Salvaje...

Demasiado parecida a la de…

Quiso reír en voz alta por lo absurdo de sus pensamientos.

El proceso para vestirlo no fue demasiado diferente. Bridgette aún seguía consumida por la vergüenza de subirle los pantalones y la ropa interior y Felix trataba en vano de pensar en distintas cosas que no fueras las manos suaves de ella rozando accidentalmente su piel aparentemente más sensible a ella. Como si su cuerpo deseaba su delicado toque con ansias, lo cual no era ni remotamente posible…

Antes de colocarle la camisa se ocupó de vendar su herida nuevamente con su corazón relativamente más calmado, aunque su presencia demasiado cercana aun alborotaba sus nervios.

El resto de la tarde no paso alguno que otro "inconveniente", solo Nathalie llamo a la chica para asegurarse del estado de Felix y su avance, y un poco nerviosa; ella explico todo detalladamente pero obviando lo de su sugerencia del baño; no quería que nadie se enterase de eso y menos que llegara a oídos de Gabriel Agreste, ya que si le costaba ver a los ojos a Felix sin reír como una idiota; no quería saber que era enfrentarse la impasible mirada del padre o de la asistente. Ellos parecían una familia aparentemente con las emociones de hierro…

Felix y ella no intercambiaron demasiadas palabras después de aquello, y sinceramente no quería saber los motivos del rubio por ahora, ya tenía suficiente con sus propios pensamientos tormentosos.

Esa noche cuando llego por fin a su apartamento; pudo hablar con Tikki, y la Kwami no pudo más que reírse con suavidad y compadeciendo un poco el estado de vergüenza perpetua de su portadora, diciéndole que eso era normal cuando cuidaba un paciente, pero Bridgette no lo veía así de simple. El recuerdo demasiado fresco de su cuerpo masculino semidesnudo podría mantenerla en vela durante muchas noches y si no tenía cuidado cuando caminara en la calle; podría llevarse un poste de luz por delante.

Si alguna vez Allegra se entera de lo sucedido; seguramente se burlaría un poco de su mente demasiada inocente.

Por lo cual nunca se lo mencionaría.

Así pasaron un par de días hasta más de dos semanas. Entre ellos dos se habían construido una buena rutina. Bridgette resulto ser muy eficaz y no solo como enfermera; si no también como su "secretaria", había aportado mucho con pequeñas pero importantes detalles referente a la empresa, que liberaba un poco al rubio de algunas complicaciones por estar en cama.

A pesar que aún seguía siendo algo incómodo ayudarlo en la ducha…

El médico le hacía visitas cada cierto tiempo, asombrado que el joven se estuviera recuperando más rápido de lo que hubiera visto antes. Felix no veía la hora de transformarse nuevamente en Chat Noir, lo cual el traje podría acelerar un poco el proceso de curación.

Se podría decir que Felix era un poco más comunicativo con ella y había descubierto algunas facetas de la chica que lo hacía voltear en su dirección y que antes no se había fijado realmente.

Bridgette era muy tenaz cuando se lo propia y le gustaba que todo quedara perfecto sin importar el tiempo que tendría que dedicarse. Era casi adorable ver su expresión de concentración pura mientras trabajaba, aunque su lado torpe aún seguía presente y a veces se manifestaba, ocasionando que el suspirara tratando de invocar un poco de paciencia, o a veces simplemente se divertía en secreto.

El comenzó a caminar un poco más y a veces se mantenía atrás de ella cuando estaba en el escritorio guiándola y muy muy en el fondo sospechaba que disfrutaba de su compañía. A pesar que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, sin embargo Plagg se encargó de la tarea de recalcárselo con voz burlona cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; para consternación de Felix.

Recordaba que antes su sonrisa siempre radiante y tímida lo había logrado desagradar en grande, ya que no entendía porque el optimismo por el día a día, porque la inmensa alegría cuando la realidad a veces era muy distinta y demasiado cruda, de su mente ingenua para creer que todo era luz y de color de rosa. Pero ahora, esa sonrisa que adornaba sus dulces labios le producía un sentimiento muy cálido en su pecho, uno que comenzó asustarlo, tanto; que a veces cuando ella le sonreía de esa manera tan especial el solamente gruñía por lo bajo y apartaba la mirada, importándole poco lo que pensara ella al respecto.

En cambio Bridgette no comprendía nada ciertas reacciones que tomaba el joven Agreste en algunas ocasiones. La confundía tanto, que a veces se exasperaba porque cuando creía que había avanzado un paso en su amistad; retrocedía dos de pronto. No era que se había hecho falsas ilusiones con él ni nada por el estilo, se sentía bien, aunque sea solo siendo amigos, aunque en su corazón doliese un poco por ese amor que jamás iba a conseguir de su parte.

Por esa misma razón; en el pasado una vez considero darle una oportunidad a Chat Noir, pero sinceramente había tenido miedo de lastimarlo porque sus sentimientos aún estaban divididos. El felino había sido su fiel apoyo durante esos cuatro años y a pesar que al principio le incomodaba un poco que siempre le coqueteara o le declaraba sus sentimientos con una bella rosa; fue surtiendo su efecto con forme avanzaba el tiempo, ganándose un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Pero trataba a veces de no pensar demasiado en Chat, porque el sentimiento de preocupación volvió demoledoramente llevando todo lo demás a su paso, haciendo que su garganta se apretara y la ansiedad invadiera su cuerpo, casi que se transformaba en Ladybug para entrar a cada casa de París en busca del minino… pero Tikki le dijo que eso era imposible sin saber su identidad civil, Bridgette sabía que era un plan tonto, pero aun así estaba algo desesperada por saber aunque sea la mínima pista sobre él.

Por otro lado ella estaba un poco preocupada por los Akumas, después de enfrentarse a varios ya completamente sola y sobrepasando su límite en las peleas; se empezó a dar cuenta que tanto ella como su Kwami estaban comenzando a debilitarse un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para sentirse completamente alarmada. Sin embargo si seguían así sin la aparición de Chat, tenía miedo de las consecuencias a futuro, sin contar el pequeño detalle que le era bien difícil salir como Ladybug de la mansión Agreste...

Un día Bridgette se despertó algo tarde a pesar de los intentos de Tikki por despertarla, pero la noche anterior había luchado contra un Akuma y como todos; no fue sencillo de vencer y había terminado exhausta. Chillando alarmada, la chica se apresuró a vestirse recordando que tenía que pasar por su universidad a dejar un justificativo que respaldara el plazo atrasado de sus prácticas.

Maldiciendo, no tuvo otro remedio que transformarse en Ladybug porque la universidad quedaba algo retirada del apartamento.

Cuando estaba en camino saltando por los techos se percató del cielo increíblemente nublado, quiso gemir consternada pero ya no podría dar marcha atrás, tenía que llevar esos papeles lo más pronto posible y luego salir a la carrera a la mansión Agreste porque Felix se despertaba naturalmente temprano.

Pero desgraciadamente tardo demasiado en la oficina del instituto, ya que la secretaria no se encontraba y no podía dejárselo a nadie más. Ella estaba ansiosa y mirando la hora cada dos por tres maldiciendo haberse quedado dormida especialmente ese día en concreto. Al rato llego la mujer y Bridgette prácticamente le lanzo el documento y salió pitada de allí, pero se quedó estática cuando vio que llovía moderadamente, observo preocupada el cielo notando que no iba a dejar de llover pronto e indecisa abrió un poco su bolso para observar a Tikki durmiendo profundamente, la pobre Kwami estaba tan o más agotada que ella por gastar tan seguido su magia y haberse convertido Ladybug después de lo de anoche; dejaba a la pequeña criatura sin fuerzas.

Bridgette se mordió el labio tratando de pensar en qué hacer. En realidad no quería despertar a su amiga solo para llegar más rápido y algo más seca, se sentía terrible pedirle eso cuando esta consiente de su estado, así que con un suspiro abrazo su mochila preparándose para dar la carrera de su vida. Por suerte la mansión Agreste no estaba demasiado lejos del lugar, lo malo es que se mojaría y mucho.

Así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire; comenzó a correr sintiendo las gotas frías mojando su piel, se estremeció ligeramente mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante para proteger con su cuerpo su bolso de la lluvia para que ni sus cosas ni la Kwami se mojaran.

Solo esperaba que su buena resistencia como heroína le alcanzara para llegar relativamente rápido.

'

'

Felix se encontraba bebiendo una taza humeante de café mientras estaba recostado en la cama, con Plagg perezosamente acurrucado a su lado abrazado a su apestoso queso.

Reviso en la Tablet lo que tenía para ese día y a cuantas personas tendría que llamar para ver como seguía el funcionamiento de la empresa. Era un trabajo duro sin su padre que controlaba la otra mitad, y aun no sabía la fecha de su regreso y tampoco es que le importara demasiado.

Distraídamente poso sus ojos en la ventana de su habitación, afuera se veía una fuerte lluvia que amenazaba con empeorar a cada minuto que pasaba. El frunció el ceño observando la hora en su teléfono, Bridgette llevaba una hora de atraso, pero con esa lluvia era comprensible y lo más probable es que ella no podía presentarse hasta que escampara un poco.

Lo cual no iba hacer pronto.

—No te preocupes chico, tu novia ya va a llegar—murmuro el Kwami mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

El rubio bufo—Primero, no estoy pensando en ella—mintió, preguntándose algo irritado qué era lo que le estaba delatando exactamente—Y segundo, no es mi novia y nadie es lo bastante tonto para salir con este clima—dijo bebiendo un poco más de su taza.

Fue el turno de Plagg de bufar mientras abría uno de sus ojitos para mirarlo fijamente—¿No te ha demostrado lo terca que puede llegar hacer?—dijo en tono de burla.

Felix iba agregar un comentario sarcástico pero fue interrumpido por el suave toque de la puerta.

Plagg le sonrió más ampliamente—¿Ves? Ahí llego tu novia galán—dijo riendo.

Con un gruñido; el rubio mando a Plagg a volar con un manotazo antes de dar permiso para que la joven pasara a la habitación.

Segundos después Bridgette entro cuidadosamente con la respiración algo agitada y las mejillas ruborizadas. Felix la observo detenidamente con una ceja arqueada, ya que la chica sostenía su mochila como si fuese un tesoro muy precioso y su pecho subía y bajaba con algo de agitación, su ropa estaba completamente mojada y se le pegaba al cuerpo, el flequillo se adhería a su rostro aun chorreando diminutas gotas de agua.

Ella trato de controlar su respiración y su alocado corazón para poder hablar, pero esa carrera la dejo sin fuerzas—L-Lo siento, tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes al venir—dijo apartando el cabello húmedo de los ojos. Y no esperando una respuesta de parte de él; fue al escritorio y dejo su bolso a un lado en su respectivo sitio, agradecida internamente que estaba casi seco. Tomo asiento en la silla mientras sus piernas le temblaban ligeramente por el esfuerzo. Estaba empapada y con un frió terrible, su cuerpo temblaba de vez en cuanto, pero por lo menos llego en tiempo record a lo que había planeado, aunque probablemente su cuerpo se lo reprocharía mañana.

Después de recuperar un poco el aliento, se ocupó de encender la computadora y sacar su libreta de la mochila.

Felix no aparto la mirada de ninguno de sus movimientos, viendo como la muchacha se pondría a trabajar de inmediato sin importar su condición, admiraba su espíritu…

Pero no podría creer que fuera tan tonta.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Bridgette giro su rostro hacia el rubio algo confusa por la pregunta siendo tan obvia para ella—Ehm… ¿Trabajar?—dijo señalando el monitor, tratando de disimular un escalofrió.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, dejo la taza aun lado antes de volver hablar—No puedes estar así por el resto del día, te vas a enfermar y me parece que no serás de mucha ayuda así—murmuro con una mirada tranquila, pero su voz fue fuerte y clara.

Ella parpadeo y después de un momento de mirarlo a él y a la ventana; señalo el cristal arrugando un poco la nariz—Pero la lluvia está peor, hay un diluvio allá afuera—dijo viendo como gruesas gotas de agua azotaban el cristal—N-No puedo ir a mi casa a buscar ropa seca.

Buen punto.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo; la chica tenía razón, no podía mandarla de vuelta a su casa, no llegaría rápido y su chofer seguramente no podría conducir en el camino con el agua elevada por la lluvia torrencial que convertiría las calles de parís es pequeños ríos.

Tampoco se atrevía a buscar alguna ropa perteneciente de Nathalie…

Con una idea en mente observo con algo de irritación como su pequeño cuerpo se volvía a estremecer por el frió… que idiota—Coge una de mis camisa del armario.

Bridgette abrió la boca en 'o' como un pez sorprendida, luego su rostro se volvió a ruborizar algo escandalizada—¡No p-puedo hacer eso!

Él se encogió de hombros—No entra en discusión, es una orden.

Ella estaba muy preparada para discutirlo, pero Felix se le adelanto alzando su mano para detener sus palabras—Mira si no lo haces, está bien, no me importa—dijo volviendo su mirada a la Tablet—Pero si por alguna razón te enfermas sería una verdadera lastimas que no pudieras regresar—continuo con un tono algo sarcástico.

Bridgette detecto el ligero brillo de diversión en su mirada azul grisácea. A veces el disfrutaba burlarse de ella muy sutilmente, pero ahí estaba y ella había aprendido a diferenciar los pequeños cambios de humor en su expresión serena. Entrecerrando los ojos; se levantó despacio dispuesta a no darle tal gusto, así que con un ligero puchero de molestia no tuvo otra opción que obedecer, yendo hasta el closet y buscando algo que pudiera quedarle. Aunque sospechaba que todo le quedaría como una bata, así que escogió algo que se veía sencillo y de una marca que no era desorbitantemente costosa. La tomo y se dirigió al baño bajo la atenta y divertida mirada del rubio.

Felix pensó que era fácil molestar a la muchacha al mismo tiempo que alegrarla, sus emociones se podían leer como un libro abierto la mayoría de las veces.

Pero todo la gracia que le causo observar su adorable puchero y su mirada desafiante; murió cuando momentos después la joven salió del baño con la barbilla en alto pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Comenzó a pensar que fue realmente una mala idea.

Verla usando una de sus camisas gris mangas largas, que claramente le quedaba muy grande, le llegaba a mitad de los muslos y dejaba ver sus cremosas y largas piernas blancas, el contorno de su cuerpo apenas podía adivinarse bajo la tela, pero por eso mismo le daba una apariencia más sensual... Su cabello estaba por fin libre como una suave cascada que caía por su espalda, y como había estado en un apretado moño; no se había empapado demasiado, así que le dejaba ese aspecto ligeramente húmedo con su mechón rebelde en lo alto de su cabeza.

Sintió su corazón paralizarse y su cuerpo estremecerse, ya que el hecho de que usara su ropa le daba un toque ligeramente intimo a todo eso.

Bridgette era jodidamente hermosa sin ese estúpido moño capturando su maravilloso cabello azulado. Aparto la mirada un poco enfurruñado consigo mismo, pero no sirvió de nada ya que la imagen de ella permanecía en su mente, como si estuviese grabada en fuego.

Bridgette trago despacio mientras que se dirigía nuevamente a su puesto con el corazón martillándole en el pecho, sentía la mirada demasiada intensa de Felix y la dejaba muy nerviosa y algo acalorada. Ya era todo un hecho que ya no sentía demasiado frió a pesar que sus piernas estaban completamente al descubierto. Intento por sexta vez bajar un poco la camisa para que no se viera demasiado de sus muslos, se sentía demasiado expuesta y el silencio incomodo que se formó en la habitación tampoco le ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarte.

Dios mío, jamás en la vida había usado la ropa de ningún chico.

Estaba un poquito apenada.

A su nariz llego la sutil fragancia de su aroma masculino impregnada en la ropa, fue suficiente para que ella respirara hondo y dejara el aire escapar muy lentamente, disfrutando infinitamente de su esencia.

Diablos, ojala pudiera detestar a Felix, todo sería muchísimo más fácil, pero su corazón se negaba a dejarlo ir.

Que tonta era…

El resto del día; Felix se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez que fue realmente una pésima idea. Se la pasó realmente mal y ella en un punto pareció felizmente relajada olvidándose de su vestimenta. Sinceramente él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no importara lo que estuviera haciendo con tanto empeño, sus ojos volvían a posarse en ella como un poderoso imán, y si se quedaba observando por demasiado tiempo; en sus venas comenzaba a sentir como si una corriente de fuego circulara por su sistema en vez de sangre.

Ese instinto de tomarla entre sus brazos y marcar esos labios como suyos, era casi insoportable.

Por eso se la paso de muy mal humor durante las siguientes horas.

Y Bridgette se percató de eso y no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco.

¿Qué era lo que tenía al rubio tan gruñón?

Quiso preguntarle ella misma, pero lo más seguro es que la miraría con esos ojos de hielo y probablemente la mordería con sus venenosas palabras.

A la hora de irse se cambió nuevamente contenta de que su ropa se haya secado y se despidió con una sonrisa amigable como siempre lo hacía, pero Felix solo le contesto con un gruñido leve negándose a mirarla. Con un lento suspiro se marchó de la mansión, aun con su mente hecho un completo lió y preguntándose del por qué de su estado, ¿Tendría algo que ver con su padre? Estaba claro que ambos no se llevaban demasiado bien, los dos tenían personalidades frías y distantes y no se le daban bien expresar las emociones.

Era eso o algo de la empresa que le estaba carcomiendo los pensamientos…

Porque sinceramente no sabía que más podría ser.

¿Sera que podría hacer algo para subirle un poco el ánimo?

Una lenta sonrisa adorno sus labios al ocurrírsele una brillante idea. Solo esperaba que a él le gustara.

'

'

Al día siguiente Plagg miro divertido a su portador. Si el día anterior el rubio había estado de mal humor; hoy estaba completamente como un gato arisco.

El Kwami no pudo evitar reír mientras le daba un buen mordisco a su camembert, adoraba cada mínima oportunidad de irritarlo, era como una especia de hobbie para él.

Ah… los humanos y sus emociones tan volubles.

Felix maldijo por quinta vez ese día mientras pasaba los dedos por sus ojos algo cansados, tratando inútilmente de prestarle atención al libro que intentaba leer. No había dormido prácticamente nada en toda la noche, desvelándose por el recuerdo de la chica de ojos del cielo y sonrisa de sol.

Hizo una mueca con los labios, frustrado por toda esa situación que amenazaba con desquiciarlo.

Lo peor del caso es que las ganas terribles de besarla hasta consumir por completo su boca; no disminuyeron cuando la joven por fin se marchó. La sensación seguía allí; quemándole las venas y contorsionando su imaginación a una zona demasiado peligrosa para su paz mental.

Un rato después Bridgette llego antinaturalmente temprano en compensación por el día anterior. El solo le dedico un vago saludo con la mano sin mirarla, porque sabía que si posaba sus ojos en esos de azul brillantes… iba a tener terribles deseos de nuevo.

—Ehm Felix… traje esto para ti.

La voz algo tímida de la chica pudo capturar su atención y curiosidad. Así que a regañadientes se obligó alzar la mirada, y apretó los labios al verla tan cerca de si ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, con ese moño del demonio aprisionando nuevamente su cabello, con esa sonrisa única y el cielo de sus ojos más expresivos que nunca.

Ella dejo ver lo que tenía oculto en su espalda, ofreciéndolo con un ligero rubor es sus mejillas.

El arqueo una ceja ante la pequeña caja de color rosa que sostenía con ambas manos.

—E-Espero te guste—murmuro un poco nerviosa.

Agarro el paquete tan curioso como cualquier gato. Desato el cordón rojo con cuidado preguntándose el contenido misterioso, y cuando lo abrió por fin; un olor dulce y delicioso le llego a la nariz. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, adentro había un gran trozo de pastel redondo, y el rico aroma a café le indico que era un Tiramisú, se veía absolutamente delicioso y estaba bellamente decorado. Se notaba que había sido preparado con amor y mucha dedicación.

Bridgette entrelazo los dedos enfrente de si con el corazón acelerado mientras se mordía el labio preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

—¿Es de la panadería de tus padres?—pregunto suavemente aun mirando el postre, recordaba haber escuchado decir en el pasado que sus padres eran dueño de una panadería pequeña. Hasta el mismo había ido un par de veces, ya que lo que vendían allí eran dulces y panes estupendos.

Ella sonrió ligeramente antes de responder—No, yo… lo hice anoche—dijo ahora colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda.

Esta vez él la miro con la sorpresa bailando en sus ojos azul grisáceo. La chica movió distraídamente su pie mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, como si el suelo fuera lo más interesante en ese momento.

—Ayer te veías un poco molesto por algo, así que quise hacer algo más por ti…—murmuro pensando que quizás fue mala idea. Tal vez a él no le gustara tantos las cosas dulces… ¿Debió de haber pensado en algo salado mejor? Pero Felix tenía un chef personal, podría hacerle cualquier cosa que podría antojársele y cumplirlo en un dos por tres.

Ella comenzó a sentir pánico interiormente por su mente siempre traicionera que le hacía ver el lado terrible de las cosas.

—Gracias Bridgette…—dijo el rubio en un tono suave.

—¿Q-Que dijiste?—dijo ella alzando la mirada atónita. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien?

—No me hagas repetirlo—gruño él estrechando la mirada.

Entonces Bridgette no pudo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa con su corazón a mil por hora. Había valido las horas que invirtió en la cocina y el desvelo que paso preparando el dulce y el malestar de su cuerpo por la carrera del día anterior. No sabía si estaba contento o no, era difícil saberlo con Felix, pero por lo menos había eliminado el ceño fruncido… y para ella; era más que suficiente.

El rubio volvió a bajar la mirada a aquel postre, aun sin poderse creer que la chica se hubiera tomado las molestias de prepararlo ella misma; si bien pudo haber pasado por el local de sus padres y llevarse uno sin problemas. Esa simple acción hizo que algo cálido se instalara en su pecho, justo en la zona donde su corazón palpitaba con algo de fuerza.

Bridgette con una sonrisa le dijo que iba ir a buscar una cuchara para que probara el postre, pero sinceramente él no la estaba escuchando del todo así que la chica simplemente se fue a la cocina con unos ánimos muy renovados.

Felix frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo.

Esas emociones ya las había sentido antes y por alguien más…

Poso distraídamente sus dedos encima de su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón mientras cerraba los ojos ¿Acaso los sentimientos por Bridgette estaban cambiando más de lo que había pensado? Tenso levemente la mandíbula ante esa revelación. Había estado cuatro años persiguiendo el amor de Ladybug, si, era un estúpido por pensar que algún día ella se rendiría por fin a sus pies, pero era algo que realmente no podía evitar cada vez que la veía.

Quería tenerla entre sus brazos y girar para solamente escuchar su dulce risa mientras ella intentaba inútilmente zafarse de sus brazos entre bromas gatunas que había aprendido a tolerar.

Ahora le preocupaba que Bridgette se estuviera haciendo un espacio también en su corazón sin su permiso…

Al poco tiempo la joven de ojos azules volvió dándole el cubierto con otro nuevo sonrojo adornando sus redondas mejillas interrumpiendo así sus profundos pensamientos. Él la acepto con un poco de recelo, pero disfrazando muy bien sus emociones, luego ella se ocupó de sentarse en el escritorio para ver las cosas que tenían pendiente para aquel día.

Por el rabillo del ojo; Felix capto un movimiento al otro lado de la Habitación, era nada más ni menos que su Kwami, que estaba asomado desde su escondite. Sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban fijos en la caja que tenía el chico entre sus manos.

Viendo la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse por todas las cosas irritantes que le hizo pasar Plagg; así que con toda la calma del mundo pico un pequeño trozo del Tiramisú descubriendo así su suavidad, y se la llevo a la boca intencionalmente lento. Estaba más decir que sus papilas gustativas bailaron ante la explosión de sabor tan delicioso, se notaba que Bridgette había heredado el don de sus padres, a pesar que él creía que primero incendiaria la cocina antes de poder preparar algo decente.

Se tomó su tiempo de saborear el postre, observando que la pequeña criatura gatuna; estrechaba sus ojitos, mientras que él le lanzaba una sonrisa burlona mientras seguía degustando el dulce.

El Kwami volvió al interior de su escondite, y el rubio pudo jugar como escuchaba las quejas en su cabeza hacia él.

Pero la sonrisa murió rápidamente al recordar lo que hace momento pensó que era prácticamente imposible. Alzo la mirada, viendo como Bridgette estaba muy concentrada tecleando en la computadora. Un sabor amargo le inundo la boca y no era a causa del dulce… era por algo muy diferente.

¿Sera que se estaba enamorando de Bridgette en tan solo el transcurso de poco más de dos semanas?

Realmente quiso reír con amargura, ya que era totalmente imposible querer a dos chicas totalmente distintas.

Solo esperaba que de verdad se estuviera equivocando…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? 7u7 Ya Felix se esta comenzando a dar cuenta de la realidad, pero el es muy orgulloso así que le va a costar asimilarlo xD pero ya cayo en sus redes *risa malvada***

 **Y preparense queridos lectores para los siguiente capítulos, abróchense esos cinturones porque tendrán un poco mas de drama xD  
**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!** **  
**

 **Próxima** **Actualización: 01/02/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	5. Amor y Preocupación

**¡Hola queridos amantes del Feligette! :3 Aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta complicada historia jeje Y mil gracias por todos sus reviews, veo que están muy emocionados con este ffc :'3**

 **Y no se preocupen todo pasara a su tiempo, recuerden que seran nueve capitulos aproximadamente xD**

 **Desde aqui comienza el drama :'v ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota1: Ellos están en el universo PV 2D por lo tanto sus trajes son tal cual como son allí y Marinette ni Adrien existen aquí.**

 **Nota2: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo V**

 _ **"Amor y Preocupación"**_

—¿Bridgette? ¿Estás bien?

La aludida parpadeo mientras se erguía en su asiento, observando como su amiga la miraba entre reproche y algo de preocupación.

—Sí, muy bien… ¿Por qué lo dices?—murmuro tratando de ocultar un bostezo con el dorso de su mano, mientras volvía a inclinarse hacia delante inconscientemente.

Allegra arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta, luego suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Te estas durmiendo.

La chica de ojos azules mantuvo nuevamente la espalda recta como un resorte—C-Claro que no—dijo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

—Mira Bri… sé que has dejado temporalmente las prácticas y de ser voluntaria en el hospital para atender a Felix…—comenzó hablar tomando un poco de su bebida—Pero cada día estar peor, cuando te llamo es como si estuviera hablando con la pared, cualquiera diría que eres su esclava, a duras penas permaneces consiente y no llevamos aquí ni media hora—comento con su ceño fruncido.

Esta vez fue el turno de Bridgette de suspirar. Movió distraídamente la pequeña cuchara en el café bien cargado a ver si eso la mantenía alerta, pero ya veía que no estaba funcionando.

Simplemente aun no sabía que decirle exactamente a su amiga para justificar su estado. Ya habían pasado casi un mes desde que empezó a ser la enfermera de Felix y sinceramente no sabía cuánto más podía soportar su cuerpo sin colapsar de cansancio en un momento a otro.

Y no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo, era el hecho de que las batallas contra los Akumas se estaban volviendo realmente difíciles, hasta el punto de que varias veces pensó que le arrebatarían su Miraculous y por pura cuestión de suerte había salido de la situación por los pelos.

Ya HawkMonth estaba más que enterado que estaba luchando sola, por lo mismo enviaba a más Akumas para intentar arrebatarle su poder y estos venían mucho más seguidos, incluso la noche anterior había luchado contra uno realmente complicado y por eso su cuerpo y mente estaban fatigados. A duras penas pudo levantarse en la mañana para arrastrar su pobre alma hacia el mundo exterior; cuando en realidad quería quedarse en cama durante todo el día.

Pero lo peor de todo es que hace poco menos de una semana se percató que el poder de _Miraculous Ladybug_ estaba empezando a dejar algunas cosas sin reparar o las dejaba a medias. Muy alarmada le pregunto a Tikki que sucedía, y la Kwami le contesto que tras gastar tan seguido su poder y mantener la transformación por tanto tiempo; comenzaba a debilitar su magia, ya que no podían descansar lo suficiente de un Akuma cuando a los dos días ya volvía aparecer otro y con tanta o más fuerza que los anteriores, y ocasionando que las batallas se extendieran por largos periodos de tiempo.

Con angustia; Bridgette trato desesperadamente en pensar en alguna solución, preguntándole a su pequeña amiga si podría hacer algo más para remediarlo, ya que le daba pánico que un día las heridas de los civiles no pudieran curarse o los mismos edificios se mantendrían destruidos por completo.

Tikk viendo a su portadora afligida y ansiosa; no tuvo más remedio que confesarle una posible opción, aunque esta la tenía un poco nerviosa e insegura porque implicaba demasiados riesgos.

La Kwami podía redirigir la magia cada vez que la chica utilizara _Miraculous Ladybug,_ Bridgette asombrada y con una mirada decidida y sin titubear le pregunto si podía restablecer todo lo demás a cambio de que no la curara a ella en lo absoluto. Tikki preocupada; trato en vano de persuadirla, pero la chica ya había tomado una decisión y nada la haría cambiar de opinión, así que resignada; la Kwami le explico que podría hacer eso pero solo por un lapso de tiempo hasta que todo volviera a comenzar a dejarse a medias, pero les daría el tiempo suficiente para que Chat Noir lograra aparecer, ya que ambas creían firmemente que estaba con vida…

Solo rezaba no estar equivocada.

Por otro lado parecía que HawkMoth también estaba utilizando el poder de su Miraculous al máximo, hacer tantos Akumas tan seguidos no era normal y de un momento a otro colapsaría, al parecer se había convertido en una batalla de voluntades… quien de los dos caería primero.

Y allí estaba ella, en una cafetería con su mejor amiga Allegra, tomando un café y charlando un poco porque tenía mucho tiempo que no se veían. La chica rubia había insistido hasta el cansancio para poder verse y Bridgette había aceptado levantándose un poco más temperado aquel día para complacer a la rubia, pero ahora se arrepentía un poco, ya que su cuerpo necesitaba desesperadamente cada minuto de descanso que pudiera alcanzar.

Pero sinceramente había necesitado alguien más con que hablar, alguien que entendiera sus sentimientos por el joven Agreste. Sin embargo hasta ahora; Allegra no había podido ayudarla demasiado, porque ella empezaba a cabecear del cansancio a los pocos minutos que empezaba hablar.

Con otro suspiro y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios que se obligó a formar; observo a la de ojos violetas con afecto.

—No te preocupes, es solo que he tenido algunos problemas de insomnio—dijo bebiendo un poco de café, arrugo la nariz de tan amargo que era, pero lo necesitaba para estar un poco más alerta. Dejo la taza a un lado para agregarle un poco más de azúcar—Prometo que si sigo así, iré a un doctor del hospital para que me recomiende alguna pastilla para dormir—concedió sintiendo un poco mal por mentirle a su amiga, pero era todo lo que podía ofrecerle por ahora.

Allegra entrecerró los ojos por un segundo antes de hacer una ligera mueca con los labios.

—Ajam… entonces ¿Cómo me explicas esos raspones en los brazos?—pregunto señalando las zonas rojizas.

Rio nerviosamente mientras ocultaba uno de los rosetones con la mano de la estricta mirada de la rubia—Ehm… tú sabes, mi torpeza legendaria, me tropecé en la calle y ya vez el resultado—dijo desviando la mirada mientras ahogaba un gemido de ansiedad mordiendo su labio inferior. Esos raspones y otras pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo; eran indicios de que realmente su _Miraculous Ladybug_ no le estaba afectando a ella, se sentía aliviada de que todo comenzó a repararse perfectamente después de que hizo jurar a Tikki que lo haría, pero ahora debía de tener más cuidado si no quería levantar sospechas de las personas. Quizás era el momento de utilizar camisas manga larga y de cuello tortuga…

La chica rubia se quedó callada durante unos segundos observando a Bridgette con preocupación, ya que sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no era quien para obligarla a decirle. Con un lento suspiro se inclinó sobre la mesa y poso su mano en la de Bridgette que la volvió a mirar entre sorprendida y algo culpable. Allegra trato de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de afecto, ya que su amiga a veces era demasiada expresiva.

—Escucha Bri, siempre estaré allí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites.

A Bridgette se le hundió el corazón enternecida, agradeciendo que no le hiciera más preguntas respetando su decisión—Gracias Alle…—murmuro con voz suave.

La de ojos violetas sonrió mientras se apartaba para volver a una mejor postura en su asiento mientras meditaba un poco—Y con respeto a lo de Felix… pues sé que sigues enamorada de él, lo tienes escrito claramente en la frente—rio por lo bajo cuando automáticamente Bridgette se llevó una mano a la frente algo apenada—Pero…—su semblante cambio a uno más serio—Que yo recuerde él siempre fue distante y muy frió…—murmuro recordando el rechazo de él hacia las demás personas, su amiga fue la única que insistió hasta el final—Te seré sincera Bri…—dijo con un nuevo suspiro no queriendo decirle las siguientes palabras pero era mejor para que el sensible corazón de Bridgette no sufrieras más en un futuro—Creo que debes dejar que las cosas fluyan y… no hacerte demasiadas ilusiones…

Bridgette asintió con algo de tristeza porque muy en el fondo siempre lo tuvo presente.

—Aunque dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde—continuo Allegra con una mirada nostálgica en lo cual Bridgette le sonrió de vuelta aun con esa expresión de tristeza.

—Tienes razón… yo solo seguiré cuidando de él hasta que mejore y luego… pues tendremos nuevamente caminos separados—murmuro mirando fijamente la taza de café que comenzaba a enfriarse. Ese fue su plan desde el principio, pero su caprichoso corazón se había negado en dejar de quererle, sin embargo su decisión era firme y aunque le doliera por el resto de la vida; no iba a "perseguir" más a Felix…

Ahora tendría que alejarse de él y de todos cuando su recuperación se acabe, ya que ser Ladybug se estaba volviendo una tarea extenuante y no quería tener ciertas heridas, o un rostro de cansancio puro y tener que dar nuevamente una ola de falsas explicaciones.

Allegra intento animar un poco a su amiga en el rato que les quedaba, intentaba distraer su mente hablando un poco de todo. De cómo se había encontrado con Allan y Claude, que habían preguntado por ella y que un día no muy lejano les parecía una buena idea reunirse todos de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos. A Bridgette le hizo mucha ilusión, ya que ambos eran unos excelentes chicos y la amistad que había compartido con ellos en la secundaria fue muy importante para ella.

Solo esperaba estar de una pieza cuando eso pasara.

Bridgette observo la hora en su celular, y con un lento suspiro observo a la rubia que la miraba con comprensión.

—Ya debo irme…—dijo la de ojos azules dejando el dinero para pagar su café.

—Vale, ya sabes cualquier cosa puedes avisarme y estaré en tu apartamento en un santiamén—se levantó con una sonrisa para abrazar a su amiga. Bridgette le correspondió el gesto agradecida de tener a alguien como ella en su vida.

Después de una leve despedida; ambas siguieron rumbos distintos. Bridgette decidió caminar hasta la mansión Agreste, no quedaba tan cerca pero tampoco demasiado lejos, quizás la caminata pudiera despejar un poco su mente. Ya que el estrés comenzaba a posarse con demasiado peso en sus hombros.

Pero no duro demasiado tiempo inmersa en sus pensamientos, porque no muy lejos de allí se escuchó un fuerte estruendo junto con unos gritos ahogados.

La chica se paralizo girando su rostro a la dirección donde provinieron los chillidos de terror.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se dio a la carrera en esa dirección y casi instantáneamente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca; vio a muchas personas que corrían en su dirección con expresión de pánico en sus rostros, una que otra tropezó con ella, pero Bridgette solamente le prestaba atención a un corpulento hombre a la distancia que tenía una vestimenta llamativa y gritaba a los cuatro vientos clamando la presencia de la súper heroína de París.

El corazón de Bridgette tembló, frunció los labios y fue a esconderse en un callejón cercano que era lo suficientemente oscuro para poder transformarse.

Lo primero que hizo fue sacar su teléfono del bolsillo eh intentar llamar al rubio, pero le callo la contestadora. Aspiro profundamente con algo de angustia mientras llevaba inconscientemente el aparato a su pecho observando el cielo. No podría llegar a cuidar de Felix a tiempo, pero el deber llamaba. Por suerte las veces anteriores cuando un Akuma atacaba de día; ella se las ingeniaba diciendo que sus padres tenían algo urgente que pedirle o excusas similares que le permitían salir y devolverse, aunque las últimas veces solamente llego para recoger sus cosas y marcharse porque ya había oscurecido, ya que las batallas eran más largas y dificultosas. Felix no decía nada al respecto a pesar que su mirada intensa intentaba evaluarla, lo cual ella salía rápidamente porque se ponía automáticamente nerviosa temiendo que su lengua traicionera le revelara cosas que no debía.

Ademas que la magia de su Miraculous no permitía que nadie descubriera su identidad tan fácilmente, y eso la había salvado hasta cierto punto.

Abrió la mochila y Tikki salió con una mirada preocupada hacia su portadora.

—Recuerda Bridgette, ten cuidado con el Akuma, el traje ya no cumplirá la misma función al cien por cien de protegerte de los ataques—comento la Kwami claramente aún demasiado insegura de la promesa que hizo con la chica.

La joven asintió, consiente que si recibía algún daño; lo sentiría tal cual. El traje solo tenia una leve capacidad de protegerla de ciertos daños cuando estuviera trasformada, pero cuando volviera a su forma civil; las heridas permanecerían. Soltó su cabello y rápidamente se hizo sus dos coletas, una buena táctica para que especialmente Felix no sospechara de ella más de la cuenta.

—Está bien Tikki, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—murmuro con una sonrisa algo forzada mientras sostenía a su pequeña amiga entre sus manos—Me niego a caer contra HawkMoth—dijo con una mirada decidida.

La Kwami abrazo la mejilla de su portadora, muy preocupada lo que pudiera ocurrirle, y Bridgette le correspondió el gesto acunándola más contra su rostro.

Pero no debían tardar demasiado o el Akuma causaría más desastres de lo necesario, así que con más valor que en realidad no sentía; se transformó en Ladybug.

Salto a la acción, rogando que la pelea terminara rápido para poder ir a donde Felix.

'

'

El joven Agreste se encontraba en su cama mientras hablaba por teléfono por cuarta vez ese día. Al parecer un pequeño inconveniente en la empresa surgió y estaban como locos buscando una solución, Felix estaba un poco irritado porque ni ellos mismos podían hacer algo solos y el empezaba casi que a ladrar las instrucciones a diestra y siniestra, esperando que cumplieran al pie de la letra y muy eficazmente antes de colgar con clara molestia.

Suspiro exasperado mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello alborotándolo un poco mientras observaba la hora, notando que Bridgette aún no se había presentado, estaba bastante atrasada la verdad.

—¡Felix!

El giro su rostro a la voz chillona de Plagg que venía volando con rapidez hasta llegar a su lado con su mirada un poco distinta, no tenía ese típico brillo burlón en sus ojos verdes. Eso solo significaba grabes problemas, ya que el Kwami jamás estaba serio.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto apartando su teléfono sin notar que tenía una llamada perdida de la chica de cabellera azulada.

—¡Hay un nuevo Akuma!—dijo dando un giro en el aire ansioso.

Felix frunció los labios en una mueca. Estaba de más que decir que no cabía en la impotencia que sentía. Plagg siempre le avisaba cuando HawkMoth hacía de las suyas y últimamente estaba demasiado activo, le preocupaba que presionara de más a Ladybug para que entregara su Miraculous aprovechándose que él no estaba para respaldarla.

Había intentado comunicarse con ella una vez, se transformó en Chat Noir sintiéndose un poco renovado en energías, pero no perdió tiempo y la llamo, sin embargo ella no contesto al estar seguramente en su estado civil. Lastimosamente la única vez que podía transformarse era bien entrada en la madrugada cuando sabía que nadie iba a entrar en su habitación, pero para ese momento ya Ladybug estaba inactiva.

Se moría de la frustración.

Volvió a mirar a Plagg frunciendo los labios—No debería de sorprenderme…—murmuro con amargura.

El Kwami negó con energía mientras se acercaba aún más al rostro de su portador—No entiendes chico, este Akuma es sumamente fuerte, presiento el poder de Nooroo desde aquí y eso hasta ahora no había pasado—dijo muy serio.

Quedo mirando los ojos verdes del Kwami atónito, suponiendo que ese nombre era proveniente del Kwami de HawkMonth. Plagg jamás había mencionado el nombre de ninguna de las otras criaturas, y que se le escapara en ese momento implicaba que estaba seriamente preocupado.

Saliendo de su estupor; Felix alcanzo la Tablet de la mesita de noche y empezó a rebuscar en las redes a ver las noticias. Siempre había un tonto en la escena exponiéndose al peligro y grabando como si fuese más importante que su vida, pero en ese momento agradecía haberlo encontrado. Esta vez era un reportero que se hallaba muy cerca de la escena, que transmitía en vivo.

— _Ladybug lleva peleando por lo menos más de una hora con el luchador…_

Ignoro completamente el resto de las palabras que decía el hombre, su atención estaba fija en la pelea.

Se podía ver a la heroína saltando lejos de un corpulento hombre que tenía una vestimenta entre colores dorados, azul y blanco, en su rostro apenas diviso un antifaz en forma de garras, pero lo que realmente llamaba más la atención del Akumatizado; era que en sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de boxeo.

Estaba claro porque le decían el luchador…

El Akuma propinaba golpes sin descanso a Ladybug, que eficazmente los esquivaba o los frenaba con sus brazos. Se notaba que no le daba tiempo de sacar su yo-yo, ya que el Akuma estaba prácticamente encima de ella todo el tiempo. En un momento dado ella estaba completamente acorralada contra la pared de un edificio, pero afortunadamente pudo escapar del poderoso ataque ocasionando que por el impulso; el villano se diera de bruces con el concreto, dejándolo uno segundos aturdido.

Ladybug aprovecho la oportunidad para saltar lejos de él y recuperar un poco el aliento.

Felix apretó los dientes cuando la enfocaron más de cerca, se podía ver a leguas que estaba exhausta, su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez y sus ojos azules se movían inquietos analizando la situación y como salir de ella, una gota de sudor bajo por su frente y ella se la retiro colocándose inmediatamente en posición de ataque, iba a sacar su yo-yo pero el Akuma gruñendo de frustración le lanzaba ataque tras ataque, haciendo que ella se viera obligada a retroceder.

La heroína lanzo una patada giratoria que el Akuma logro esquivar agachándose, y viendo su oportunidad agarro en un rápido movimiento casi inhumano; los largos listones rojos que sobresalían de su coletas.

El jadeo colectivo de las personas cercanas de la cámara y hasta del mismo reportero no se hicieron esperar.

El Akumatizado la jalo con brusquedad y con facilidad como si una muñequita de trapo se tratara; este la estampo contra el suelo tres veces de un lado a otro antes de comenzar a girar sin soltar el agarre de sus cintas, Ladybug con un gemido de dolor intentaba inútilmente anclar sus pies en la tierra, pero la fuerza centrífuga de los giros la hacía quedar completamente separa del suelo.

El finalmente la lanzo con una fuerza increíble.

Y se vio como Ladybug impactaba contra el suelo poca arriba en un horrible golpe que todos sintieron reflejados en sus propios cuerpos. Su flequillo azulado ocultaba sus ojos y su rostro estaba semi ladeado hacia la cámara, con los labios entre abiertos y su pálido rostro con algunos manchones de sangre.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del momento cuando ella no daba indicios de moverse.

—¡Maldita sea!

Felix gruño en voz alta sobresaltando a su Kwami por la demostración de ira que su portador jamás demostraba. El rubio estaba apretando una de sus manos en un puño con tanta fuerza; que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla viendo con tanta impotencia la escena que le estaba desgarrando lentamente el alma.

Estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda transformarse en Chat Noir; cuando Plagg lo detuvo posicionando a un lado de la pantalla para abarcar su atención.

—¡No Felix! Si vas allá lo único que conseguirás es estorbar—repuso el Kwami viendo la determinación bailando en su mirada helada—Vas a conseguir que tu lesión empeore y tendrás que estar aquí pudriéndote en esta cama por más tiempo mientras que Ladybug seguirá luchando sola por tu idiotez—continuo hablando sin importarle que tan hiriente era, la verdad sea dicha, Felix necesitaba en ese momento que alguien le abriera los ojos.

Aspirando profundamente dominado por la frustración aparto la mirada apretando aún más la mandíbula si fuera posible. Plagg tenía razón y la que iba a salir más perjudicada por su acción seria ella.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera como un inútil.

Unos gritos de ánimo se escucharon provenientes del aparato llamando la atención de ambos.

El corazón de Felix se paralizó al ver como ella movía lentamente los dedos mientras reaccionaba de apoco; saliendo de su aturdimiento, poso su mano justo en la frente. Él pudo ver con claridad como sus labios hacían una ligera mueca antes de que se incorporara muy lentamente.

Ladybug se tambaleo un poco sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos, mirando fijamente el suelo y aun con su flequillo cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos. El reportero manifestó su preocupación por la heroína y por el horrible impacto que más de uno pensó que no se levantaría realmente.

Por fin ella alzo la mirada al Akuma que volvía acercarse para terminar el trabajo, los ojos azules de la chica parecían llamear con rabia mientras se quitaba un poco de sangre de su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. En un rápido movimiento ella se abalanzó contra el villano entre poderosas patadas que lo hacían retroceder apenas con tiempo de protegerse con los brazos.

—Casi me da lástima el pobre Akuma—comento Plagg muy interesado en el combate.

Felix estuvo de acuerdo. La furia con que Ladybug peleaba era casi muy extraño de ver, ya que la heroína siempre mantenía una resplandeciente sonrisa y un poderoso optimismo a donde quiera que fuera.

Realmente estaba muy cabreada ahora…

La lucha duro un tiempo más, era una pelea sumamente reñida, lo cual a todos los espectadores observaban con atención y con la tensión muy presente en el ambiente, Pero ella por fin pudo utilizar su yo-yo en un momento en que pudo cansar un poco más al villano, lo cual lo utilizo para sujetar y apresar las manos enguantadas del Akumatizado.

Con esa pequeña ventaja invoco su _Lucky Charm._

De allí en adelante ella pudo quitarle el objeto donde residía el Akuma y por fin liberar a la mariposa blanca entre gritos de emoción de la personas.

Se vio a Ladybug suspirar cansada y la cámara retrocedió el enfoque para abarcar todo el espectáculo del poder de la heroína reparando todo el desastre causado por el villano, miles de mariquitas se dispersaron haciendo su bella magia.

Felix frunció el ceño cuando vio realmente la magnitud de los daños. Aquel Akuma había destruido casi todo a su paso.

Esta vez Ladybug no se despidió de la gente con su gran sonrisa carismática, simplemente ella agarro su yo-yo y girándolo lo lanzo a un edificio cercano para irse sin ver a nadie.

Algo andaba mal.

El rubio quito el video ya que el reportero siguió hablando de la intensa batalla que dio lugar hace unos instantes y sinceramente no era algo que realmente le interesara en ese momentos, su mente estaba aún evaluando la situación de su compañera de batallas. Realmente su _lady_ se estaba esforzando más allá del límite con cada enfrentamiento.

Maldijo por lo bajo a HawkMoth por mantenerlo fuera del juego.

—Oye chico, que raro que tu novia no allá llegado aún.

El curioso comentario del Kwami causo que Felix se quedara por unos instantes petrificado. Enseguida verifico la hora en su teléfono, descubriendo así que Bridgette llevaba varias horas de atraso.

Y también que tenía una llamada perdida de ella.

Un peso muerto se instaló en su estómago. Instintivamente poso sus ojos en la ventana preguntándose si ella había estado cerca a la reciente batalla. Llevo su mano para cubrir la mitad de su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos ante la horrible sensación que comenzaba a infiltrarse en su pecho, que por un momento le dificulto la respiración. Saboreo la preocupación en su paladar junto con una cruda ansiedad.

¿Acaso ella se encontraba bien y a salvo?

Pero antes de coger finalmente su teléfono para llamarla de vuelta; se escucharon pisadas apresuradas proveniente del pasillo. Plagg se fue a esconder casi al instante y al segundo siguiente la puerta se abrió de golpe sin antes llamar.

Era Bridgette.

La chica estaba jadeando con la respiración muy agitada aun con su mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Detrás de ella estaba su guardaespaldas que la observaba con confusión y algo de sospecha, pero lo que dejo realmente a Felix sin habla; fue que ella se veía realmente mal, sus ojos normalmente lleno de luz; estaban algo opacos y cansados, en su mejilla había raspones al igual que en sus brazos, mechones de su cabello escaparon del apretado moño dándole un aspecto algo desaliñado.

—Felix…—murmuro la chica con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Ella se acercó a la cama dejando su mochila aun lado mientras se arrodillaba y estiraba sus brazos para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—L-Lo siento…—dijo ella con los ojos llenos de culpa—Perdóname por tardar tanto—apretó su mano mortificada. Su mente traicionera la había hecho dar una mala pasada, bombardeándole de dudas de si él se había molestado por su retraso, o si sentía nuevamente algún tipo de dolor o cualquier otra cosa que su angustioso corazón no podía tolerar.

Lo amaba terriblemente…

—Bridgette…—susurro Felix aun impactado por el estado de la chica, observo como su labio tenía una pequeña herida que la chica no parecía notar, en realidad ella parecía que no estuviera realmente consiente de su estado.

—Lo siento…—repitió ella apoyando su frente en sus manos. Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente de alivio al saber que él estaba bien y no como su mente le había hecho pensar.

Dejo el aire salir suavemente de sus pulmones mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos.

—¿Qué te sucedió Bridgette?—pregunto por fin Felix con una sensación sumamente extraña en su pecho, verla así le hundía el corazón.

Sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta. Ahora verdaderamente preocupado; movió ligeramente su hombro con su mano libre mientras la volvía a llamar.

Nada.

Quito lentamente su mano aprisionada y ella no pareció poner resistencia, su rostro quedo ladeado hacia él, y con dedos cuidadosos aparto el cabello de sus ojos, descubriendo que estaban cerrados y su respiración era ahora demasiado pausada.

Se había desmayado.

La respiración se le atoro en la garganta sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo parecido al miedo.

Con voz firme y ligeramente ronca mando a llamar a un doctor observando la puerta donde su guardaespaldas no se había movido, claramente presintiendo la condición de la joven. El hombre asintió y rápidamente se marchó para contactar al médico.

Mientras tanto; Felix bajo la vista donde la chica reposaba en su abdomen, con su corazón acelerado rozo con gentileza su mejilla lastimada con la yema de sus dedos.

—Serás tonta… —gruño por lo bajo molesto por exponerse de esa manera y no buscar cómo atender sus heridas. Lo más lógico era que estuvo demasiado cerca de la batalla, pero la gran pregunta era…

¿Por qué el poder de Ladybug no la había sanado cuando sus heridas no parecían ser tan grabes?

A menos… que en realidad estuviera más lesionada de lo que aparentada.

Intento incorporarse por su cuenta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de conseguirlo; un dolor le recorrió de pies a cabeza, un claro recordatorio de que sus costillas aun no estaban preparadas para tal esfuerzo.

Sintiéndose realmente impotente, volvió a recostarse en las almohadas y solamente pudo acariciar su cabello y soltarlo por fin del moño mientras esperaba. Preocupándose a cada segundo más por su condición. Con ojos rápidos examino las heridas y laceraciones de sus brazos, y mientas más la veía más sentía rabia por ella por no preocuparse primero por su salud antes que la de él, y por sí mismo por no poder ayudarla como realmente quería hacerlo con desesperación. La impotencia amenazaba con hacerle perder la cabeza en ese momento.

En tiempo record llego el doctor, pero que a Felix se le antojo que fue una eternidad.

Su guardaespaldas se acercó a Bridgette para poder alzarla en brazos y poder recostarla en una cama, cuando la estaba moviendo para levantarla; algo frió y letal se revolvió dentro de Felix, no queriendo que alguien más la tocara en ese estado, su instinto de protección se activó y se alzó como una bestia peligrosa.

Cuando el hombre cargo a la chica que estaba completamente laxa entre sus brazos con el doctor esperando pacientemente; él se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero la voz de Felix lo detuvo.

—Ella se queda aquí—dijo en un tono demasiado grabe y peligroso.

Aceptando las palabras de su señor sin rechistar; el guardaespaldas rodeo la cama para recostar a la chica aun lado del rubio, luego con un leve asentimiento de cabeza se retiró informando que estaría en el pasillo por si necesitaba algo más.

Felix realmente no presto atención en sus palabras, todo sus sentidos estaban puestos en Bridgette.

El doctor comenzó una minuciosa inspección a la joven bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. El hombre examino sus pupilas para ver como respondían, también alzo un poco la filipina hasta mostrar su blanco estomago hasta el borde del brasier. Felix no tuvo tiempo de admirar su delgada cintura o su vientre perfecto, solo se enfocó en algunos moretones predecibles por su piel tan clara mientras fruncía los labios ligeramente.

Después de un rato de revisarla de pies a cabeza; el doctor anoto algo en un papel antes de observar a Felix que tenía una extraña ansiedad comiéndole las entrañas por saber la verdadera condición de la chica.

—Ella solo tiene una leve contusión en la cabeza además de lesiones leves por su cuerpo—dijo el médico mientras anotaba el informe al mismo tiempo que hablaba—No es necesario que vaya al hospital por ahora, pero si presenta síntomas raros como vómitos y mareos constantes es mejor que asista en tal caso—anoto un par de medicamentos antes en otro papel antes de rasgarlo—Recomiendo que por hoy ella descanse lo suficiente y tome este analgésico por un dolor de cabeza casi asegurado que tendrá al despertar—murmuro dejando el récipe en el escritorio.

Por primera vez desde que Bridgette se había desmayado; pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo, aunque el nudo en su estómago aún no se iba.

El doctor aprovecho la oportunidad para examinarlo también a él, alegando que se estaba recuperando bien, pero sus costillas tardarían un par de semanas más en sanar por completo. ya que Felix había intentado varias veces levantarse por su cuenta para transformarse en Chat y eso le había pasado factura para su completo desagrado.

Poco tiempo después el medico se retiró, dejando a ambos nuevamente solos.

Felix soltó un suave suspiro mientras sus ojos se posaban en la joven que ahora parecía dormir plácidamente, con su azulado cabello formando suaves hondas en la almohada, sus increíblemente largas pestañas rozando sus pómulos en una delicada caricia, sus mejillas con ligeros rapones estaban algo rojizas al contraste del resto de su rostro algo más pálido de lo usual. Y sus labios rosados mantenían el color, pero el inferior estaba un poco lastimado.

Las ganas increíbles de protegerla al verla tan vulnerable sobrepasaba por momento la impotencia que había sentido durante todo el día.

—Wow, estúpidamente enamorada de ti tiene que estar para llegar en esta condición tan lamentable—Plagg se había acercado a curiosear a la chica revoloteando un poco a su alrededor.

El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada—Plagg…—siseo amenazadoramente.

El Kwami chasqueo la lengua con un gesto despreocupado de su pata—Si no lo has notado, ella no va a despertar en seguida chico.

—Si no es así, juro que te hare comer tu propia cola Plagg—dijo secamente demasiado irritable.

— _Juro que te hare comer tu propia cola Plagg_ —imito la voz de su portador con un tono sarcástico y burlón—Si vas a estar así de susceptible mientras ella este aquí, entonces me voy, mi camembert tiene más sentido del humor que tu—comento alejándose de vuelta a su pequeño escondite.

Felix ignoro por completos los intentos de la criatura de hacerlo irritar más de la cuenta. La verdad es que si estaba realmente molesto, pero por ella y su tonta imprudencia que aún no comprendía del todo. No pudo evitar deslizar sus dedos hasta tocar su mano, donde la tomo con suavidad transmitiéndole su calidez y con su pulgar comenzó una leve caricia a su delicada piel.

No sabía porque, pero necesitaba su tacto y saber que ella estaba verdaderamente allí con él.

Le había dado un jodido susto.

Aun le atormentaba el recuerdo de verla llegar a duras penas solo por el… muchas emociones se agolparon una tras de otra en cuestión de segundos y no supo identificarlas del todo.

Hasta por un momento se olvidó por completo de la dura batalla que se enfrentó su _lady_.

En ese instante, su mundo era Bridgette quisiera admitirlo o no.

'

'

 _¿Por qué mi mente quiere atormentarme hasta en los sueños?_

 _¿Qué he hecho mal?_

Pensó gimiendo angustiada mientras estaba arrodillada en el frió suelo rodeada de un humo gris que le irritaba los pulmones al respirar. Observo a todas direcciones sumamente confusa, tratando desesperadamente de ver algo que no sea ese espeso humo. Trato de llamar a alguien, pero su voz sonada muda a sus propios oídos. Apretando los labios mientras agachaba la mirada; tratando de hacer retroceder ese nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta al comprender que estaba completamente sola.

No iba a llorar… no quería llorar.

De repente una sombra se posiciono en frente de ella, alarmaba; alzo la vista encontrándose un par de ojos azules grisáceos y un cabello rubio. Por un segundo creyó ver al joven Agreste, pero ante ella estaba su compañero de batalla con una mirada fría.

Perpleja; intento decir su nombre, pero su voz simplemente no apareció. Frustrada; apretó las manos en puños mientras sus ojos se humedecían, al verlo por fin después de tan eterna espera.

Pero en contra de su personalidad; Chat Noir le gruño, mostrándole esos colmillos que le daban un aspecto salvaje. Se inclinó hacia ella, donde esos mechones dorados rozaron su mejilla mientras ella entreabría los labios de la impresión.

— _Me abandonaste My lady…_

Jadeo con el corazón paralizado, casi inmediatamente sintió algo que empezada gotear en su mano. Llevo sus ojos con terror hacia su regazo y la garganta se le cerro de terror y una angustia increíble cuando vio grandes gotas de sangre caer a su mano y deslizarse por sus dedos, aspirando bruscamente alzo la mirada, para encontrarse con el héroe gatuno nuevamente erguido tan mortalmente serio que le dieron intensos escalofríos. Sabía que la sangre era de él, pero ese maldito traje negro no le dejaba saber dónde estaba la herida, con ojos desesperados busco pero no encontró nada.

Con una risa carente de diversión el felino hizo una perfecta reverencia mientras le sonreía ladinamente con esa mirada gatuna tan letal y toxica.

Luego de eso con pasos suaves se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse, con un camino de gotas de sangres detrás de él. Justo como el día en que lo vio por última vez.

Intento levantarse pero sus piernas tampoco le respondían, quiso gritar que se detuviera, que quería ayudarlo, pero ni un solo sonido salió de sus labios.

Con pánico; observo como Chat Noir se reunía con alguien con un perfecto cabello rubio y ojos calculadores.

Felix giro su rostro a su dirección mientras Chat Noir le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

— _A mí también me has fallado Bridgette_ —dijo con una sonrisa demasiado cruel y despectiva.

Y a ambos se los trago aquel humo gris.

El dolor lacerante atravesó su corazón dificultándole más la respiración. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libres de sus ojos. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

No era una enfermera.

No era ninguna heroína.

Simplemente no era nada…

Jadeo de sorpresa cuando despertó de golpe. Con la respiración agitada observo parpadeando el techo de la habitación. Aun sintiendo en carne propia la angustia y la desesperación como una segunda piel que se negaba abandonar.

Ese sueño se sintió increíblemente real. Quizás era el estrés que comenzaba acumularse en ella, pero era muy cierto que quería encontrar a su gatito con desesperación, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Y Felix…

Se sentó de golpe al recordar la fiera batalla contra el Akuma y a ver ido corriendo a la mansión Agreste sin importarle nada más. Haber visto a Felix con la sorpresa claramente brillando en sus orbes azul y gris, pero de allí todo se volvió confuso y no recordaba nada más.

¿Estaría bien?

Un pinchazo en su cabeza y dolor en general en cada musculo de su cuerpo la hizo cerrar los ojos y ahogar un gemido. Llevo su mano atrás de su cabeza donde el dolor era más fuerte, cierto que aquel Akumatizado lo había hecho papilla prácticamente, jamás había tenido una pelea tan dura hasta ahora.

Repentinamente abrió los ojos al preguntarse dónde estaría Tikki, pero observo perpleja que esa no era su habitación ni mucho menos. Jadeo de sorpresa al reconocerla casi inmediatamente.

—Bridgette.

Giro su rostro hacia su derecha quizás con demasiada velocidad para el tormentoso dolor de cabeza pero poco le importo en ese momento. Su corazón salto en su pecho cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Felix…—dijo ella examinándolo con ojos rápidos—¿E-Estas bien?—susurro girando su cuerpo para poder quedar de rodillas en la cama y poder inclinarse un poco para verlo más de cerca sin darse cuenta que apoyo su mano derecha en su pecho sumamente preocupada por su condición—Yo… no sé qué paso, pero de verdad lo siento Felix—murmuro con la voz algo estrangulada esperando que él no estuviese demasiado molesto con ella. Aun con el recuerdo demasiado fresco de aquel horrible sueño.

Ella vio temerosa como el fruncía lo labios y creyó escuchar un bajo gruñido de su parte.

De pronto el estiro su brazo para tomar su muñeca izquierda; jalarla más cerca de él y con su otra mano; sostener su nuca para forzarla a que acortara las distancias y así capturar su dulce boca.

Bridgette abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sentía lo cálidos labios de Felix tocando los suyos, y su pecho rozando el de el en un leve roce. Se preguntó desesperadamente con el corazón a todo dar si esto era otro sueño y si en realidad no había despertado. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre muy deprisa, sus pensamientos poco a poco quedaron nublados por los sentimientos que sentía por él, mientras decidía por fin cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento, aunque se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero el suave latido de él que sentía en la palma de su mano logro darle un poco más de seguridad.

Felix sintió como poco a poco la chica se relajaba y movía tímidamente sus labios correspondiendo algo torpe y nerviosamente. Pero para él fue más que suficiente. Como si algo dentro de si se desatara e hipnotizado por su dulce suavidad; paso su lengua por la comisura de sus labios incitándola a profundizar más el beso y aquel gesto sorprendió un poco a la joven causando que entreviera un poco sus carnosos labios. Felix aprovecho la oportunidad para inspeccionar el interior de su boca con ansias, dejándose llevar por las mil y un sensaciones que lo dominaban en ese momento y no sabía cuál de todas ellas era la que predominaba. ¿Era la preocupación? ¿La ira? ¿La frustración? ¿La angustia que sintió al verla caer en la inconciencia encima de él? O quizás… era el amor que comenzaba quemar su pecho con tanta intensidad que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Al principio devoro sus labios en un hambriento beso mientras sus dedos se enredaba en su magnífica cabellera azulada, pero luego disminuyo la intensidad hasta ser tierno, suave y lentamente descifrando cada exquisito sabor que ella podría brindarle, rozando sus lenguas en un tímido toque hasta que el finalizo el beso con una leve mordida a su labio inferior, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarla más, pero si lo suficiente para que ella lo notara y le arrancara un suspiro.

Algo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y un gruñido vibrara en su pecho.

Su corazón latía desbocado mientras lentamente abría los ojos, descubriendo con una sonrisa para sí mismo; como ella aún mantenía los suyos cerrados y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos rojos y algo inflamados por su ardiente beso. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas como ese lindo tono rosado y su respiración estaba tan agitada como la del el mismo.

Pero cuando ella abrió sus hermosos y encantadores ojos; estos estaban ligeramente oscurecidos como dos par de zafiros brillantes.

—Jamás lo vuelvas hacer—murmuro con voz ronca, negándose aun a soltarla.

Bridgette parpadeo aun con su cuerpo temblado por el magnífico beso que le acaba de dar el chico—¿Q-Que?—balbuceo confundida aun con su mente en júpiter.

Él la miro con bastante intensidad por unos segundos antes de responder—Nunca más vuelvas hacer algo tan tonto—dijo obligándose a dejar sus dedos de su cabella y a soltar el agarre en su muñeca.

La chica retrocedió un poco mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas, tratando de analizar y comprender lo que acaba de pasar al mismo tiempo que sus palabras. Pero es que le estaba costando mucho, jamás la habían besado de esa manera, es mas no recordaba a ver besado a alguien más que unos cuantos besos robados hace tiempo por un chico que se quiso pasar de listo pero ella se encargó de que nunca más lo volviera hacer.

Ahora esto era muy diferente, superaba a cualquier fantasía que alguna vez tuvo con Felix, ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que el la besaría.

Dios mío, sentía el rostro arder y su corazón a punto de darle un infarto. Hasta por momentos se olvidó por completo el dolor de cabeza y el del resto de su cuerpo.

—Bridgette—volvió a llamar Felix. No sabía si estar complacido por el claro efecto que tuvo en la joven o frustrado por su escasa respuesta. Ella lo miraba tan fijamente con su rostro ruborizado como si su cerebro no pudiera terminar de asimilarlo.

Si en el pasado le hubiera dicho que iba a besar a Bridgette con tanta entrega, hubiera sonreído sarcásticamente pensando que ni en sueños iba a suceder.

Es más, ni el mismo podía terminar de creérselo, preguntándose una y otra vez que sentía exactamente por la joven. Una parte de el aún estaba muy reacio a descubrir la verdad.

La joven pareció reaccionar un poco más, comprendiendo que se había quedado embelesada como una estúpida. Bajo un poco la mirada apenada, quería preguntarle porque la había besado pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

—Y-Yo pues…

—¿Exactamente que te sucedió?—dijo el interrumpiéndola.

Ella se mordió un poco el labio sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en el área, pero no le prestó atención. ¿Qué podía decirle? Por suerte su mente se había vuelto más ágil en eso de inventar ciertas escusas para cubrir su doble vida. Aunque el dolor de cabeza se la estaba haciendo un poco difícil…

Aspiro una buena bocanada de aire antes de comenzar su pequeño relato, rezando para que no le temblara la voz o algo que pudiera delatarla—Yo intentaba escapar del hombre que fue poseído—murmuro observando sus manos, porque sabía que si le echaba un vistazo a esos ojos, el simplemente descubriría que eran puras mentiras—P-pero me tropecé y me cayó un par de escombros encima… perdí la noción del tiempo durante un rato mientras permanecía escondida esperando que el peligro pasara—observo disgustada algunos cortes en sus manos y que seguramente tendría el resto de sí misma—Pero no podía esperar ahí por tanto tiempo, creo que en ese momento no sentí demasiado dolor en mi cuerpo, solo quería llegar aquí—menciono con una ligera sonrisa, porque era lo único que se acercaba a la verdad en su "historia".

El escuchaba el relato tratando de invocar toda su paciencia, ya que de un momento a otro quería tomarla de sus hombros y zarandearla por lo imprudente que era. Y una parte de el también quería volver a besarla…—¿Pero porque el poder del _Miraculous Ladybug_ no te afecto…?—hablo más para sí mismo que como pregunta para ella.

Pero igualmente Bridgette se puso instantáneamente tensa y aún más nerviosa. Apretó las manos en un puño para tratar de controlarse—Supongo que… estaba demasiado lejos cuando el poder de Ladybug fue lanzado—dijo algo ansiosa, porque sabía que esa era una explicación muy tonta, su poder llegaba a todos lados donde un Akuma haya causado daños.

Felix suspiro suavemente. Quizás Ladybug comenzara a tener problemas y su poder era de menor alcance, era lo más lógico en que podía pensar por el momento.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a un hospital primero?—pregunto con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

Esta vez ella alzo su mirada con un nuevo rubor adornando sus mejillas—Porque… tu bienestar y salud están primero que el mío, prometí cuidarte lo mejor que podía y había pasado horas y me preocupaba que algo pudo sucederte en mi ausencia—musito algo apenada.

Ella jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió como el la volvía a tomarla de la muñeca y la jalaba de un tirón para que estuviera muy cerca de su rostro y mirarse directamente a los ojos. Bridgette trago hondo cuando observo la mirada peligrosa de Felix, realmente no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

—Prométeme que si algo así ocurre de nuevo, iras atender tus heridas primero—murmuro el con la voz algo enronquecida.

—Yo…—de repente se sentido demasiado vulnerable, sabía que no era capaz de prometerle tal cosa, no podía hacerlo ya que lo más seguro es que no saldría muy bien parada si volvía otro enfrentamiento con otro Akuma. Sencillamente quería arrojarse a sus brazos y soltarle todo, sincerar su amor y confesar sus sentimientos, sus miedos y el estrés que amenazaba con derrumbarla más que por sus heridas. Trago el nudo que se formó en su garganta, negándose a llorar en frente de él porque el podría sospechar—T-Te lo prometo Felix—dijo temblorosa, sintiendo como su corazón se hundía por tantas mentiras que le había dicho.

Pero era lo mejor para ambos.

Felix suspiro algo aliviado. Aunque tal alivio no le duro demasiado porque la expresiva mirada de Bridgette indicaba que le ocultaba algo, aunque no quería presionarla por ahora, ella había tenido suficiente por un día.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida cuando el rubio deposito un suave beso en su frente antes de soltarla. Ella parpadeo atónita creyendo que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

¿Desde cuándo Feliz era tan afectuoso con ella?

—Te tomaras el resto del día libre—murmuro el desviando la mirada con un casi imperceptible color en sus mejillas, claramente avergonzado de su acción, no sabía que impulso le llevo besarle.

La expresión de Bridgette fue nuevamente de incredulidad antes de volver a negar—No puedo hacer eso, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la computadora—aunque el simple hecho de sentarse en frente del monitor con esa luz demasiado brillante, hacía que su dolor de cabeza empeorara ligeramente solo con pensarlo y ni hablar de levantarse de la cama con cada parte doliéndole como los mil demonios.

Felix volvió a mirarla muy serio—No me importa, debes descansar—dijo preguntándose porque ella era tan cabezota—El doctor vino a verte, te has desmayado Bridgette lo que te paso no fue un simple golpecito—dijo frunciendo los labios.

Vaya, cuanto tiempo duro inconsciente para que el medico la examinara y ella ni cuenta se dio, pero igual se negaba a dejar al rubio—P-Pero simplemente no puedo volver a mi casa y dejarte.

—No lo harás.

Ella arqueo una ceja ahora muchísimo más confundida que antes.

—Te quedaras a descansar aquí—la verdad es que de solo imaginar la chica sola en esas condiciones; le producía un raro malestar en el estómago.

Quería protegerla…

—Pero no pue…

—Cállate y duérmete, lo necesitas—interrumpió las sartas de peros que ella seguramente iba a decirle. Bridgette necesitaba ese descanso, se veía el cansancio en sus ojos y debía de dolerle terriblemente la cabeza. Admiraba mucho su fortaleza. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera estado gimiendo dramáticamente recordando cada dos por tres su malestar.

Ella iba decir algo mas pero cerro la boca ante la mirada severa que le dedicaba el chico, y con un suspiro resignado mientras notaba nuevamente sus mejillas calentarse; se acostó colocándose de lado para poder obsérvalo, realmente no se había dado cuenta cuan cansada estaba hasta que él lo menciono.

—Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo ¿Si?—murmuro ella alzando la mirada.

El casi pudo reírse por eso. No importa la situación, Bridgette siempre se iba a preocupar por él.

—No te preocupes, estaré leyendo… solo duerme—murmuro con una semi sonrisa.

Bridgette parpadeo al ver sus labios ¿Había sonreído? ¿O era simplemente su imaginación jugando con ella por el cansancio?

Pero ella también no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente antes de cerrar por fin sus ojos. Con el recuerdo fresco de aquel beso que la acompañaría por el resto de la vida.

Felix observo como la respiración de la chica comenzaba hacer un poco más pausada y tranquila. Debía de estar sumamente exhausta para caer rendida tan rápidamente. Distraídamente acerco sus dedos para acariciar su mejilla, recordando lo que al besarla lo hizo sentir tan fervientemente en su pecho. El sabor de sus dulces labios lo tenían loco por volver a saborearlo.

Era como una adición que le encantaría sumergirse por completo.

Pero se sentía algo frustrado por su mente divida hacia ella y su _lady_.

Jamás pensó que podía querer estar con otra persona que no fuera la heroína.

Sinceramente no sabía que hacer…

¿Debía dejar a un lado lo que sentía por Ladybug e intentar entregarle su corazón a la chica que dormía plácidamente a su lado?

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Awww se que se lo estoy poniendo un poco difícil a Bridgette, pero quería dar a entender un punto de vista distinto de un super héroe, que a veces todo se vuelve realmente complicado, casi hasta el punto que crees que todo va a terminar.**

 **Felix es mas fuerte que el odio jaja, es orgulloso hasta el final :'v**

 **Leí** **muchos comentarios de que cuando ellos sabe que son los heroes, pues falta poco para que descubran sus identidades, lo bueno se hace esperar ¿No? xD  
**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!** **  
**

 **Próxima** **Actualización: 04/02/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	6. Duras verdades

**¡Hola! ¡Wow! Mil y un gracias por todo sus reviews, nunca pensé que serian tantos jeje :'3 Aquí el capitulo seis un poco mas largo y lleno de emociones 7u7**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota1: Ellos están en el universo PV 2D por lo tanto sus trajes son tal cual como son allí y Marinette ni Adrien existen aquí.**

 **Nota2: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VI**

 _ **"Duras verdades"**_

El día que tanto temía y a la vez esperaba con ansias se acercaba tan rápido como una simple exhalación. Después de aquella vez es que durmió en su misma habitación resulto ser que siguió de largo toda la noche y cuando despertó por fin; ya había amanecido, muy apenada intento pedirle disculpas, pero el simplemente negó con la cabeza diciéndole que realmente había necesitado tal descanso.

Ya había pasado más de una semana de aquel entonces. Ninguno de los dos menciono aquel beso que aun mantenían a Bridgette flotando en una nube, pero ella se dijo algo entristecida que quizás fue el calor del momento, Felix bien pudo haber hecho eso por simple impulso y por enojo, ya no sabía que nombre ponerle a su comportamiento.

Él había sido el mismo, aunque seguía muy atento de ella lo cual con los nervios a punto de dispararse cada vez; tubo que empezar a usar las dichosas camisas mangas largas para ocultar los moretones y demás heridas superficiales, a veces se soltaba el cabello para tratar de esconder aquellas que estaban su cuello, y las de sus rostro solo usaba un poco de maquillaje que hasta ahora había ocultado muy bien las nuevas heridas.

Sí, porque HawkMoth no se había detenido con aquel Akuma luchador, estaba muy decidido a obtener su poder y Chat Noir aun nada que parecía, y su corazón comenzaba a temer de verdad, recordando cruelmente ese sueño que aun la perseguía algunas noches.

Tikki y ella estaban envueltas en un problema, ambas cansadas y la mayoría de veces estaban casi sin energías, aunque trataban de apoyarse una de la otra y dándose ánimos, pero Bridgette en su interior tenía mucho miedo de lo que le esperaba si seguía combatiendo sola a los Akumas, no había visto en días a sus padres y ni que decir de Allegra, por el simple hecho de que le daba pánico que por un descuido suyo se dieran cuenta de sus lesiones.

Por eso se sintió un poco aliviada cuando el doctor fue a visitar a Felix y con una sonrisa anuncio que ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado y podría hacer sus actividades diarias solo reduciendo algunas cosas por si acaso, pero que absolutamente aun no podría hacer nada de fuerza física porque su hígado aun le faltaba un poco más por sanar y algo demasiado extremo podría hacer que se desgarrara. Gabriel Agreste también había estado presente, el importante diseñador había vueltos unos pocos días antes.

Y cuando Gabriel y el doctor se retiraron para hablar sobre algunas precauciones que debía tener su hijo; ella y Felix se habían quedado a solas en la amplia habitación. El rubio de pie observándola con tanta intensidad que ella sintió sus rodillas flaquear.

Bridgette se sentía emocionada porqué por fin el rubio pudo salir adelante después de su delicada condición, pero a la vez; tenía su corazón encogido ya que llego el momento en que sus caminos volvían a separarse y esta vez quizás no volviera a cruzarse.

Pero ella agradeció haber pasado tiempo con él y ayudarlo en todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. De sentirse feliz por su compañía, de tener la oportunidad de ver otras facetas del rubio, de ese magnífico beso que ambos compartieron y que jamás se volvió hablar…

Sin embargo, quería llorar, por esos sentimientos que nunca se atrevería a confesar, de ese amor tan intenso y ardiente que quemaba en su pecho, pero se obligo a mantenerse fuerte como su alter ego haría en su lugar.

Con una sonrisa adornando sus labios; agarro el valor suficiente para separar las distancias en una pequeña carrera y prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos dejando a Felix totalmente sorprendido y muy quieto.

Le rodeo la cintura con sus delgados brazos y apoyo su mejilla en su pecho con su corazón acelerado y las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Me alegra que ya estés bien…—murmuro ella haciendo retroceder ese nudo en su garganta.

Felix reacciono lentamente parpadeando confuso observando a la pequeña chica que le mostraba su felicidad con un poco de cariño. Por un momento recordando cuando ella tenía quince años y el diecisiete.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera corresponder el abrazo; ella se apartó. Con sus expresivos ojos azules brillando de tantas emociones no dichas, su bonito rostro ligeramente ruborizado con aquellas pequeñas pecas que lo tenían cautivado.

Bridgette sonrió cálidamente, sintiéndose algo apenada por su acción, porque sabía que Felix era reacio a las demostraciones de afecto, pero no pudo contenerse ya que quizás no pudiera volver abrazarlo de esa manera nunca más… con un profundo suspiro viendo que la hora había llegado, lo vio a través de sus pestañas con una pequeña sonrisa algo nostálgica.

—Creo que es el momento de irme—susurro tomando firmemente su mochila entre sus manos, procurando no echarse a llorar en cualquier momento—Espero que todo salga bien para ti Felix, fue un placer cuidarte—dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos hacia la puerta, donde finalmente se dio la vuelta aspirando profundamente para hacer retroceder las lágrimas que se empeñaban en querer salir.

Pero no pudo dar un solo paso más cuando sintió que él la tomaba de la muñeca, ella volteo su rostro sorprendida con el corazón a mil por hora.

Esos ojos azul grisáceos la observaban con tanta intensidad que podrían chamuscarla, en ellos había un brillo como si quisiera decir tantas cosas pero algo le retenía hacerlo, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma. A él nunca se le dio bien las palabras de agradecimiento o de cariño, tampoco es que las había estado esperando sinceramente, le bastaba con verlo saludable.

—Bridgette yo…—lo vio fruncir levemente los labios como si estuviera debatiéndose consigo mismo—Yo…— luego lo vio suspirar con algo de frustración mientras la jalaba un poco para que regresara a sus bazos. Apoyando su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza mientras sus brazos la envolvían.

Bridgette parpadeo confundida con el corazón desbocado, con su nariz y sus manos en su pecho, su fragancia masculina embriagándola lentamente, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo masculino haciéndola estremecer un poco, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no derramar lágrimas con ese nudo volviendo a su garganta presa de las emociones.

Quizás el no se dio cuenta, pero se lo estaba haciendo realmente difícil el marcharse para ella.

—Mi padre hará una pequeña celebración por mi cumpleaños—comenzó a decir captando la atención de la chica. Ella maldijo mentalmente sintiéndose algo estúpida por no recordar ni remotamente que el cumpleaños del rubio estuviera tan cerca, pero es que en su mente había estado divagando demasiado últimamente.

—Y me… gustaría que asistieras—susurro el con voz suave mientras posaba su nariz en el cabello de ella y aspirara profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Bridgette alzo la vista con sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos de la sorpresa, si definitivamente no se había esperado eso. Él se separó un poco del abrazo para tomar delicadamente su mano mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos y muy lentamente deposito un suave beso en sus nudillos.

—Tengo mucho que agradecerte—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

Ella juro que estuvo a punto de desfallecer en ese mismo instante, las rodillas se le debilitaron y los colores subieron rápidamente por su rostro hasta las orejas.

Pero lo que más la dejo aturdida es que ese gesto le hacía recordar a cierto gato.

Ya debía estar imaginándose cosas.

Bridgette asintió algo pasmada e incapaz de hablar aun con su rostro extremadamente caliente. Preguntándose si era el mismo Felix que más de un mes atrás había estado totalmente receloso de que ella lo cuidara.

Él la acompaño a la salida de la gran mansión, aun con pasos lentos y cuidadosos aun tomando en cuenta que no estaba totalmente al cien por cien curado; mientras se instalaba un pequeño silencio entre ellos que no era para nada incomodo, simplemente dejaron en el aire las cosas que no podían decirse, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro ocultaba ese pequeño secreto.

Al llegar el padre del rubio los esperaba con sus ojos fríos y calculadores, pero con un brillo de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias por su presencia aquí señorita Dupain-Cheng, espero verla aquí el próximo sábado—dijo con voz neutral y ofreciéndole amistosamente la mano, lo cual la chica acepto un tanto nerviosa.

—S-Si, aquí estaré—dijo sonriendo aun incrédula por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Sin darse cuenta tenía una nueva oportunidad de volver a ver al joven Agreste.

Felix observo como la chica se despedía nuevamente con un movimiento tímido de su mano y sus ojos volvían a encontrarse, esos orbes azules ocasionaba que su corazón se paralizase casi por completo, y esa tímida sonrisa en esos dulces labios casi lo hacían cometer una locura en frente de su padre, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse mientras Bridgette finalmente se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Vio su pequeña figura caminar pausadamente hasta las afueras de la mansión Agreste.

El frunció los labios por sentirse tan idiota, los sentimientos estaban amenazando con ahogarlo y el simplemente había preferido callar. En un principio quiso decirle muchas cosas pero ninguna de ellas salió de sus labios y no sabía por qué le costaba tanto expresarse.

Pero una parte de él sabía la respuesta…

Aun el recuerdo de su _lady_ lo atormentaba, quería a la heroína pero ya no con la misma intensidad que antes. Hasta había llegado a pensar que la estaba traicionando por tener emociones similares hacia Bridgette, por eso mismo se había mantenido un poco a alejado de ella durante esa semana, pensando muy seriamente en su situación y tratar de comprender por lo que sentía por la chica de ojos azules. Aunque jamás pensó que los días pasaran volando tan rápido y cuando vino a ver; ella ya no vendría más para cuidarlo.

Se maldijo internamente por eso, y aquel abrazo que ella le había dedicado con tanta entrega lo dejo desarmado totalmente. Su dulce voz despidiéndose le hizo volver a la realidad y no pudo hacer otra cosa que detenerla, no quería que se marchara y lo dejara nuevamente solo en su mundo tan vacío y monótono, se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, y su brillante carácter iluminaba sus días sin saberlo y ahora que lo tenía muy presente; no quería que eso se esfumara como todo lo bueno en su vida.

Cuando esos ojos se posaron el los suyos claramente sorprendidos; las palabras se quedaron atascada en la garganta, ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? Muy frustrado consigo mismo lo único que pudo hacer es regresarla a sus brazos, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo temblar ligeramente de emoción, su calidez y rico aroma lo relajaban en cierto sentido.

Por primera vez agradeció la celebración que su padre iba a dar en honor en su cumpleaños, normalmente los años anteriores no le daba demasiada importancia, ya que él era el menos que participaba en ellas. Le desagradaba estar rodeado de gente plástica y con un carácter digno de cualquiera serpiente.

Pero esta vez estaba ansioso por que llegara aquel día, sea como sea iba hablar con ella.

No sabía que lo impulso a besar su mano, pero había valido la pena ya que la chica se puso realmente roja y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Su lado Chat le agradaba mucho esa reacción y que el solamente podía causar ese efecto en ella.

Suspiro pesadamente cuando regreso a su habitación nuevamente solo. No había intercambiado demasiadas palabras con su padre, tampoco es que le había dado tiempo para hacerlo, simplemente se encerró en su cuarto para organizar su mente y ponerse un poco al día con sus deberes.

Plagg salió dando un gran bostezo.

—Hasta que por fin te mejoras—murmuro el Kwami sentándose en su escritorio.

—Me pareció toda una eternidad—dijo Felix observando su anillo en forma de la cara de un gato negro con unos brillantes ojos verdes y una pequeña gema roja en la frente.

La criatura lo observo y no pudo evitar reírse un poco—Sabes que aún no puedes transformarte y ayudar a tu lady ¿Verdad?—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio lo observo con el ceño y los labios fruncidos en una mueca—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Plagg se encogió ligeramente de hombros—¿Nos escuchaste al doctor chico? No puedes hacer actividades físicas extenuantes y transformarte en Chat Noir cuenta como una de ellas—dijo observando como Felix lo quería asesinar con la mirada, pero él ni se inmuto ya demasiado acostumbrado a ella.

Felix gruño claramente enojado—No puede ser posible…—dijo para sí mismo apretando los dientes, había pensado que ya podría ir en ayuda de Ladybug.

—El traje puede hacerte sentir como nuevo, pero cuando te lo quites…—comenzó a explicar captando nuevamente la atención de su portador—Digamos que estarás mucho peor a cómo llegaste—dijo señalando la cama, donde el rubio se había visto obligo a estar todo un mes— Bueno aunque pensándolo así no me importaría que eso pasara, es como unas pequeñas vacaciones—murmuro colocando su patita en su mentón mientras meditaba—Por lo menos uno de los dos saca provecho de esto—murmuro sonriente acariciando un pequeño trozo de queso que tenía al lado.

Apretando las manos en puños; el rubio se acercó a la ventana, tratando por todos los medios controlar la ira que comenzaba a sentir. Tendría que esperar un tiempo más para transformarse y eso le desagradaba por completo.

Al parecer Ladybug tendría que empañárselas a solas un tiempo más…

'

'

Había llegado finalmente el día de la celebración de su cumpleaños número veintidós.

No le había quedado de otra que colocarse una vestimenta más apropiada para la ocasión, aunque sus ropas diarias casi siempre fueron elegantes... consistía en una camisa manga larga en un tono azul grisáceo que combinaban casualmente con sus ojos, un chaleco negro con una corbata azul oscura y unos pantalones de vestir negros.

Luego se había forzado a estar con las personas que su padre invito de su círculo social.

Esas personas que realmente no podría tolerar con sus falsas risas y movimientos altaneros y que no dudaban de mirar a los demás sobre sus hombros, sencillamente eso le repugnaba, si fuese por el estaría encerrado en su despacho trabajando o leyendo cualquier cosa a estar en ese instante en aquella dichosa fiesta. Lo único que lo mantenía anclado al lugar era a la espera de aquella chica de ojos increíblemente azules, estaba decidido, hablaría finalmente con ella y aclararían todo.

Debía de decirle el gran idiota que fue en el pasado por no haber apreciado su amistad, y por haber permanecido a su lado a pesar que casi siempre la trato secamente o con demasiada frialdad, él no era quien para opacar su brillo de pureza tan único en ella.

En ese instante una pareja se había acercado a felicitarlo con sus flamantes vestimenta, una copa de champan en sus finas manos y esos sonrisas de víboras. Felix a pesar que se mantenía impecablemente educado; realmente no le estaba prestando atención a la conversación, su mirada estaba fija en la gran puerta doble a la interminable espera.

Pero su humor comenzó a decaer peligrosamente y la pareja se marchó algo temerosa cuando su mirada se volvió glacial.

Apretó los labios cuando la hora claramente marcaba las diez de la noche y la chica obviamente no iba a presentarse. Sintió como lentamente un dolor en su pecho se extendía.

¿En qué rayos había estado pensando? ¿Realmente deliberó en confesarse esa noche? Quiso reír con amargura. Claramente Bridgette no considero importante su invitación a pesar que lo hizo el mismo, pero en cierta parte se lo merecía por haberla tratado tan indiferentemente después de aquel beso.

Pero igualmente eso no evitaba que una rabia comenzara a dominar sus sentidos. Estaba realmente decepcionado, y mientras transcurría el tiempo; más dudas invadieron su cabeza buscando la manera de que no pudiera olvidar a la chica a pesar por sus intentos de pensar en otras cosas, pero siempre regresaban a ella para su total irritación ¿Acaso ella se le había olvidado? ¿Le estaba dando una merecida lección?

Fuese lo que fuese lo estaba desquiciando, sentía su orgullo ofendido. Nunca debió de invitarla, sencillamente sus sentimientos debieron siempre estar con su _Lady_.

Pero no, la pequeña Bridgette tenía que llegar con su encantadora sonrisa y amable actitud para poner su mundo de cabeza.

Maldita sea su suerte.

—¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te sucede Felix?

La voz seria de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos, Gabriel se había acercado con su porte impecable con una mano en su espalda y en la otra sostenía una copa de vino.

—No me pasa nada—musito el apartando la mirada.

Gabriel enarco una ceja—Estas espantando a los invitados—murmuro tobando un sorbo de su bebida.

Felix estuvo muy tentado de decirle; que le importaba una mierda. Pero se obligó a bajarle dos grados a su enojo, el claramente no cedía tan rápidamente a la ira.

—Es por esa chica de ojos azules ¿Verdad?—continuo el diseñador sin observar a su hijo, sus ojos estaban puesto en las personas que hablaban animadamente entre sí disfrutando de la velada con la buena música y comida.

Felix inmediatamente se tensó con sus palabras—¿Qué dices?—pregunto en un siseo observando el perfil impasible de su padre, preguntándose si había oído mal. ¿Hasta él se había dado cuenta de su pésimo humor?

Gabriel bufo suavemente antes de mirarlo a través de sus lentes—Estas que hechas espuma por la boca Felix, tu normalmente no eres así, y como la señorita Dupain-Cheng no se presentó; no es difícil de imaginar que esa es la razón de tu estado—comento tranquilo muy seguro de sus palabras.

Un tic nervioso se presentó en la mandíbula de Felix, era como si su padre hubiera metido el dedo en la llaga a propósito, y sin decir nada más; se retiró del salón a grandes zancadas y con una mirada demasiado peligrosa y letal.

El gran diseñador no pudo más que observar a su hijo con una ligera sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios y con sus ojos azul oscuro brillar en sabiduría.

Felix azoto la puerta de su habitación cuanto entro prácticamente hecho una furia silenciosa. Casi inmediatamente su teléfono sonó, había recibido un mensaje de voz de la chica, pero lo que hizo fue apretar el aparato y lanzarlo contra la cama quizás con demasiada fuerza, no queriendo oír sus tontas excusas.

A los pocos segundos Plagg salió observando a su portador con una ceja arqueada mientras el rubio caminaba de un lado otro con sus manos en la espalda con sus ojos casi llameando y sus labios finamente apretados en una línea.

—¿Y a ti que mosco te pico?—pregunto el Kwami claramente confundido de ver al chico en ese estado.

—Ahora no es el momento Plagg—gruño Felix sin mirarlo.

El Kwami suspiro exasperado sin comprenderlo y simplemente fue a sentarse en la espaciosa cama con un trozo nuevo de su querido queso.

El rubio detuvo sus pasos mientras apretaba nuevamente los puños y su vista estaba fija en el suelo. Lo estaba consumiendo vivo las ganas de saber que era lo que estaba haciendo la chica tan importante como para haber faltado. Poso sus ojos primero en su teléfono que había sido abandonado en la cama, hizo una ligera mueca con los labios antes de observar la ventana de su habitación antes de ir a ella y abrirla de par en par, donde la brisa fresca de la noche desordeno un poco sus cabellos.

Respirando profundo miro sobre su hombro a su Kwami y con todo su cuerpo en tensión abrió los labios preparado para lo que vendría a continuación.

—Plagg… transfórmame.

El Kwami tenía su queso a medio camino de su boca cuando se quedó estático—¡Que diabl…!—no le dio tiempo a decir nada mientras chillaba por su amado camembert que no pudo disfrutar; ya que fue succionado por el anillo.

Ya transformado como Chat Noir; salto de la ventana hacia el tejado de una casa que se encontraba un poco más adelante. Y cuando aterrizo con suavidad; se quedó inmóvil por un segundo mientras cerraba los ojos y una semi sonrisa adornada sus labios, sintiendo como sus energías eran renovadas y su espíritu era libre de nuevo, casi había olvidado lo que era estar dentro de ese traje de cuero negro. Abrió sus felinos ojos y su sonrisa murió, su expresión cambio a una más seria y mortal, su cola se movía ansiosa de un lado a otro.

Hecho un vistazo por última vez hacia la mansión agreste donde se daría la fiesta sin su anfitrión, pero poco le importaba.

Alzo la nariz hacia el cielo y respiro hondo, preparándose antes de comenzar su carrera y saltar de techo en techo ágilmente, con un claro objetivo en mente.

'

'

—¿Segura que no puedo ayudar en algo más?

La chica alzo la mirada y observo a la Kwami con su corazón completamente enternecido, porque a pesar que ella también estaba en su límite; insistía en cuidar de ella—No te preocupes Tikki, estoy bien… ve a descansar.

Bridgette sonrió ligeramente hacia su pequeña amiga, la Kwami suspiro suavemente resignada antes de asentir e irse flotando lentamente hacia su escondite. Cuando la criatura hubo desaparecido; ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca con los labios mientras se acurrucaba más en la cama bajo las sabanas. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente mientras contenía un gemido.

Trato de respirar con normalidad pero le era sumamente difícil. Llevo su mano ligeramente temblorosa a su teléfono que descansaba a su lado, y observo con ojos cansados y tristes que no había ningún aviso de mensajes o llamadas.

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba el aparato en su lugar, sentía como las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta se hacía casi insoportable.

Le estaba doliendo más el corazón que el resto de su cuerpo.

Se sentía terrible, realmente quiso asistir a la celebración del rubio, hasta había hecho planes y tenía un bonito vestido que ponerse, aunque sencillo; era lo suficientemente elegante como para ese tipo de fiesta tan adineradas, algo que ella misma había diseñado con mucha ilusión de poder estrenarlo algún día.

Pero todo sus planes fueron cayéndose a pedazos junto con su salud, las heridas en todo su cuerpo era casi imposibles de ocultar a un ojo experto, y hace dos días había tenido un terrible confortamiento con un nuevo Akuma y casi finalizando la lucha se había lastimado seriamente su tobillo, no era una fractura; pero le dolía terriblemente con solo moverlo un poco. Sin embargo, se dijo que no importaba, que igualmente podía ir un segundo como Ladybug, des transformarse; desearle un feliz cumpleaños junto con el regalo que le había preparado a Felix, y volver a irse antes de poner en evidencia su estado, y corriendo con la suerte de que su vestido era de mangas largas.

Hasta que el día anterior HawkMoth le tenía una grata sorpresa, cuando creía que él no podía ponerse más insistente; apareció otro Akuma con apenas un día de separación del último por segunda vez. Ella y Tikki sabían que él la estaba presionando hasta el límite, y que dos Akumas tan seguidos sería una bonita forma de terminar de desgastarla aún más para arrebatarle su Miraculous.

Y vaya que estuvo a punto de conseguirlo… la lucha se dio bajo una fuerte lluvia que le dificultaba un poco sus movimientos, y por culpa de su tobillo tardo mucho más en purificarlo.

De verdad creyó que estuvo a punto de perder a Tikki ese día…

Pero a duras penas salió victoriosa, únicamente agradecida que por esa acción tan precipitada de HawkMoth; haría que el mismo tendría que descansar sus poderes un par de días antes de que volviera atacar, él se confió esta vez… pero sabía que no cometería tal error dos veces.

Y por culpa de aquella lluvia había acabado con las pocas defensas que le quedaban, resfriándose.

Ya no sabía si podía resistir a la próxima pelea.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Con ojos anegados de lágrimas no derramadas; pensó en sus padres que ya tenía más de una semana que no los veía, les había montado pretextos tras pretextos para no visitarlos al igual que a su mejor amiga. Aunque esta última amenazo con ir a su apartamento, pero Bridgette logro convencerla a última estancia de que hiciera no tal cosa y ver como realmente se encontraba.

Pero el que más le dolía era Felix… seguramente la estaba odiando en ese momento por haber tenido la osadía de faltar cuando el mismo la invito, le había enviado un mensaje de voz explicándole vagamente del porqué no podía asistir, pero al no obtener respuesta solo quería decir que él la estaba evitando por completo.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía si podría volverlo a ver a él y a sus seres queridos antes de que una tragedia le pasara realmente.

Estaba aterrada por eso, pero simplemente no dejaría a París desprotegida, lucharía hasta su último aliento por aquellos que juro defender.

Solo le hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran un poco diferentes, se atormentaba esas noches por el hecho que debió confesarle sus sentimientos a Felix cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no importara que él no le correspondiera, solamente quería sacar de su pecho todo lo que sentía febrilmente por el antes de que algo malo le pasara a ella.

Con un lento suspiro; intento girar su cuerpo para dejar de observar la pared, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando cada célula de su ser; protesto de dolor, un gemido escapo de sus labios finalmente antes de poder completar con su cometido con mucho esfuerzo. Elevo sus piernas para volver a colocarse en posición fetal, pero cuando abrió los ojos para observar la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana; su respiración quedo atascada en su garganta.

Allí con la luz de la luna a sus espaldas, se encontraba una sombra que se erguía en una buena altura con unos brillantes ojos.

Al principio se quedó petrificada, analizando rápidamente a gran velocidad a ver que podía hacer contra aquel intruso, se incorporó un poco sobre su codo pensando nerviosamente sus posibilidades…

Pero de repente, parpadeando; recordó súbitamente que ella vivía en un piso diez, y casi inmediatamente se percató como algo se movía alrededor del intruso, era una cola larga que se meneaba lentamente de un lado a otro.

Ahora con una corazonada vibrando en su pecho; llevo sus ojos hacia lo alto de su cabeza, donde dos protuberancias en forma de orejas gatunas ocasiono que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho y su labio inferior temblara ligeramente ante las emociones que la golpeaban tan fuertemente.

Como pudo y con gran esfuerzo se obligó a tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama apartando la sabana, olvidando por completo su condición.

—¿Chat…?—dijo con un hilo de voz, ahora podía ver mejor aquellos ojos felinos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, al igual de su melena rubia resplandeciendo por la luz de la luna a sus espaldas.

Pero el simplemente no le respondió; solo se quedó allí de pie observándola con sus orbes azul y gris bien abiertos como si estuviese sorprendido. Bridgette sintiéndose invadida por muchas emociones y queriendo saber si él era real o tan solo era una más de sus sueños o pesadillas; se levantó lentamente con su corazón desbocado ignorando la protesta de su cuerpo.

Ella alzo su mano temblorosamente hacia él, pero el héroe estaba un poco más alejado de ella así que se vio obligada a dar un par de pasos, pero apenas apoyo un poco los dedos de su pie derecho en el frió suelo; y mando una corriente dolorosa por su tobillo lastimado, se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir, respiro profundamente para seguir adelante.

Solo tres pasos más y estuvo en frente de él, Chat permanecía estático, solo su cola y el leve movimiento de sus orejas le permitían saber que él estaba atento pero estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Chat Noir había entrado a la habitación de la chica guiado por su olfato y por el ligero recuerdo de a ver llevado a Bridgette una vez hace años cuando estuvo involucrada en el ataque de un Akuma. No le fue demasiado difícil llegar a su pequeña ventana con ayuda de sus fuertes garras que lo ayudaron a escalar el edificio. Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos sin saber si sentía más ansiedad o enojo.

Pero una cosa si era cierta… tenía que ver que estaba haciendo ella.

Sin embargo, nada lo tenía preparado cuando a su sensible olfato le golpeo su dulce aroma, todo su pequeño cuarto olía a ella y eso hizo estremecer su cuerpo, pero agitando un poco la cabeza se obligó a concentrarse y sus ágiles ojos observaron en la oscuridad; como un bulto estaba enrollado totalmente en la cama de espaldas a él, solo pudo ver su cabello azulado algo despeinado y desparramo por la almohada. Al principio había apretado los dientes casi lastimándose con sus colmillos, pensando que la joven se había quedado dormida porque simplemente no le dio la gana de ir. Sus pensamientos se volvieron muy amargos al igual que la sensación en su pecho; hasta que la chica se movió en la cama hasta quedar de cara a él, y esos ojos del cielo se abrieron de sorpresa notando su presencia.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse con un gruñido sin decirle absolutamente nada, pero su suave voz lo detuvo en el momento en que lo reconoció, su expresivo rostro pareció iluminarse y sus ojos brillar, eso lo impresiono de sobre manera.

Bridgette había aparto las sabanas, y el aspiro bruscamente cuando observo su cuerpo con una pijama de shorts cortos y una camisa de tirantes de color azul claro, pero lo que lo dejo frio fueron los múltiples moretones, vendas, y pequeños parche por casi todo su cuerpo, habían arañazos con tonos rojizos, y los moretones se veían realmente oscuros en contraste con su pálida piel. Ella se levantó decidida a llegar a él, pero Chat estaba estático en su lugar, sin dejar de evaluar completamente su estado, la vio hacer una ligera mueca de dolor cuando dio un par de pasos hacia él.

Todo lo que había creído anteriormente antes de llegar comenzó a caer rápidamente junto con su corazón.

Lo que lo volvió a la realidad era el suave toque de sus dedos en su brazo.

—¿Chat?—dijo ella con voz algo debilitada pero impregnada de emociones.

—Bridgette…—murmuro con los ojos fijos en su rostro demasiado ruborizado y con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, sus ojos azules se veían demasiado cansados.

Ella pareció sonreír cuando escucho su nombre, presa de una felicidad que él no comprendía.

—Oh Chat estas bien…—volvió a decir está apoyando sus pequeñas manos en ambos brazos, evaluándolo con la mirada antes de que sus hombros bajaran un poco claramente aliviada—Estuve tan preocupada por ti… pensé… pensé que… que te había perdido—se mordió el labio inferior cuando volvió formarse ese nudo en su garganta que al parecer esa noche se negaba a desaparecer.

Una de sus orejas se movió al escuchar sus palabras—¿Preocupada por mí?—pregunto el ladeando casi impresentablemente su cabeza mientras estrechaba sus ojos.

Bridgette entre abrió los labios al descubrir que casi metia la pata, claro él no sabía que ella era Ladybug, por lo tanto la interacción con el cómo civil había sido casi nula—Y-Yo oí en las noticias que habías desaparecido…—balbuceo un poco poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

El pareció estrechar un poco más la mirada, claramente no demasiado convencido de sus palabras. Pero las dudas parecieron disiparse; porque el aún seguía evaluando su estado con sus labios ligeramente fruncidos.

—Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí Chat?—pregunto ella con voz suave soltándolo lentamente.

Sus orejas se irguieron ante el significado de esa pregunta, claramente no había analizado bien la situación cuando fue a visitarla, estaba preso de la ira y con el orgullo herido. El bajo la mirada tomándose su tiempo para responder sin saber que pensar exactamente sobre la condición de la chica tan lamentable, estaba preocupado y confundido, no sabía que hacer exactamente, una parte de él quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y preguntarle qué sucedió, otra quería llevársela apara su habitación y jamás dejarla ir—Un conocido me pidió que verificara tu estando—dijo volviendo a mirar ahora sus azules ojos confusos.

Ella ladeo la cabeza, aunque fue mala idea porque se mareo un poco pero la sensación rápidamente se fue cuando cerró los ojos para meditar un poco mientras respiraba pausadamente para tratar de alejar el malestar, ¿Un conocido? ¿Quién podría ser? Sus padres y su amiga quedaron tachados casi inmediatamente como posibles candidatos, y la otra única persona que había hablado más seguido en ese mes era…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando un nombre acudió a su mente.

—Felix…—susurro mirándolo atónita.

Chat apretó los labios para fingir indiferencia mientras asentía, comprendiendo poco a poco que el estado de Bridgette era demasiado preocupante, pero la siguiente reacción de ella lo tomo desprevenido.

—¡Chat!—musito ella tomándolo de las muñecas mientras sus orbes azules parecían opacos por la tristeza—T-Tienes que hacerme un favor—dijo apretando ligeramente el agarre—Tienes que ir de nuevo a la mansión Agreste y decirle a Felix… que yo...—su labio comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas que ya nada podía hacer para que retrocedieran—Que yo… lo siento tanto—dijo bajando la mirada hasta su pecho—De verdad quería ir… pero enferme—murmuro sin darse cuenta como él se tensaba—El acaba de recuperarse de algo muy serio y yo no podía simplemente ir y que el corriera el riesgo de que enfermara por mi culpa y con sus defensas bajas…—sonrió con nostalgia mientras sentía ya las lágrimas descender por su mejillas—No podía dejar que nada de eso le pasara—dijo ahora subiendo su mirada nuevamente a sus ojos gatunos.

El parecía estar reteniendo aire en sus pulmones observando detenidamente el recorrido de sus lágrimas, su triste sonrisa en su rostro ruborizado y su expresión cansada; junto con pequeñas ojeras bajo de sus ojos, un pinchazo llego atravesar su corazón, siendo tan idiota por creer cualquier cosa negativa. ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso de ella? ¿Acaso nunca entendería que Bridgette siempre colocaba a los demás antes que a ella?

Antes de poder decirle nada sintiéndose como un imbécil; ella volvió a pasar sus ojos por el antes de que una exclamación salieran de sus labios.

—T-Tu también estuviste herido…—comenzó a decir soltando lentamente el agarre de sus muñecas—No, no debes estar aquí Chat… tienes que irte—comenzó a retroceder con el corazón en la garganta mientras se cubría la boca con las manos, pero un movimiento en falso y su tobillo pago las consecuencias haciéndola jadear un poco mientras la debilidad de su cuerpo volvía con fuerza junto con un poderoso mareo.

Soltando una maldición; Chat consiguió sostener a la muchacha entre sus brazos cuando ella pareció desvanecerse por un momento. La sostuvo muy cerca de su pecho sintiendo como el cuerpo de Bridgette se sentía demasiado caliente al tacto a pesar que él tenía el traje de por medio, apretó los dientes enojado consigo mismo. Observo hacia abajo y descubrió como ella tenía los ojos semi cerrados, como algo aletargados con su respiración un poco forzosa. Paso suavemente su brazo por debajo de su rodilla para poder alzarla, temeroso de poder lastimar más su maltrecho cuerpo, su vista se posó inmediatamente en su pie derecho, su tobillo estaba firmemente vendado.

La deposito delicadamente en la cama, ella tembló ligeramente, notando que su pálido cuerpo adquiría un tono más rojizo, producto que la fiebre estaba un poco alta.

—Vete Chat…—murmuro ella en un tono algo débil.

El pareció gruñir ligeramente mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de ella antes de arroparla nuevamente—Serás tonta…

Bridgette alzo lentamente la mirada sintiendo que de un momento a otro caería rendida—D-Debes ir a decirle a Felix… por favor…—susurro con un estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

—Tu eres más importante en este momento—afirmo deseando hacer algo más por ella—¿Por qué nadie está cuidando de ti?—pregunto haciendo una mueca con los labios, pero ladeo un poco la cabeza cuando sus felinos ojos notaron algo peculiar, llevo cuidadosamente sus garras a su oreja izquierda, apartando un poco un mechón de su cabello; vio con impotencia como en el lóbulo donde se encontraba su arete; estaba una fea herida al lado de este como si algo quiso desgarrarle la piel—¿Qué rayos…?—musito sorprendido y con una ira lentamente recorrerle el cuerpo, ¿Que mierdas le había sucedido ella? ¿Alguien se había atrevido a golpearla antes o después de caer enferma? ¿Había tenido un accidente?

Ella pareció notar lo que él veía tan fijamente y se apartó delicadamente de su toque tragando un poco nerviosa, ocultando su herida con su cabello. Ese horrible corte era prueba de que casi pierde a Tikki el día anterior… ¿Y ahora que podría decirle a él? ¿Que no podía permitir que nadie podía cuidar de ella porque como iba a explicarse después los raros sucesos que la rodeaban? ¿De que su habitación se encontraba desolada y ella haber desaparecido para enfrentarse a un nuevo Akuma cuando segundos antes estaba tranquilamente en su cama?

—Bridgette… ¿Que te paso exactamente?—dijo con voz peligrosamente seria, observando nuevamente sus ojos tratando de controlarse de ir y golpear a alguien.

La chica negó suavemente con una ligera sonrisa—Me caí por las escaleras del metro…—murmuro mientras aspiraba el suave olor masculino de Chat, no pudo evitar girarse a el—Siempre torpe ¿No?—dijo con una ligera risa que le sonó tan falsa que solo esperaba que él no lo notara así.

El rubio llevo sus dedos con garras hasta su mejilla caliente y rozar su piel con una lenta caricia, ella pareció suspirar antes de continuar, no sabía porque el héroe la tratara con tanto cariño, pero en su trágico mundo de los últimos días; era bien recibido ese pequeño gesto—No quería preocupar a mis padres, están demasiado ocupados con la panadería—comento sintiendo como su malestar era ligeramente aliviado por su toque delicado.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste a que atendieran tus heridas?—dijo con sincera preocupación, pero también con un poco de enojo aun. Ella no había cumplido su promesa que le había hecho hace unas pocas semanas.

Bridgette alzo nuevamente la mirada algo afligida—No se iban a tragar ese cuento de que me caí Chat, lo más seguro es que iban a querer investigarlo y hay preguntas que sinceramente no puedo y no quiero responder—dijo simplemente antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

Chat bufo mientras gruñía levemente con su pobre explicación, la joven claramente le estaba ocultando algo, pero en su estado no quería presionarla. Así que se acostó a su lado sorprendiéndola, sus orbes azules lo observaron con algo de inquietud e incredulidad.

—Chat… ¿Q-Que haces?

—Cuidarte, tu siempre ayudando a otros… es hora que alguien cuide de ti _Princess_ —murmuro el haciéndose un poco de espacio en la pequeña cama, cuando estuvo relativamente cómodo; aunque era algo difícil porque era demasiado alto. Con un leve suspiro por estar por fin cerca de ella; aspiro su dulce aroma mientras impulsivamente rozaba sus labios en su cabello ligeramente alborotado.

Ella sintió como sus ojos se volvían a inundar de lágrimas, ahogada por tanta ternura, por ese gesto que tanto significaba para ella y por el pequeño apodo que no escuchaba desde hacía bastante tiempo… había extrañado muchísimo a su compañero. Con una pequeña sonrisa; se acurruco en su pecho mientras sentía como su brazo pasaba por su cintura y la estrechaba ligeramente contra el con cuidado de no lastimarla demasiado, como si fuese un pequeño tesoro.

—Eres un gato tonto…—logro murmurar sintiendo como la fiebre cedía un poco.

Él sonrió ladinamente—Entre los dos, creo saber quién es la más tonta aquí—dijo notando como la chica poco a poco quedaba dormida.

En ese momento poco le importaba saber qué pensaría al respecto su padre y los invitados al haber desaparecido de su fiesta. Lo único que quería en ese momento era proteger a Bridgette con cada fibra de su ser. Ella siempre daba y cuidaba de los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, no sabía si eso era lo que más le gustaba o le molestaba de ella. En ese instante ella se veía tan frágil, vulnerable, pero aun con su corazón intacto, siempre pensando en su bienestar ante de la de sí misma.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que siempre tuvo a su lado un precioso tesoro de ojos del color del mismo cielo?

Con un suspiro suave se retiró un poco para observar su rostro, tenía un leve raspón en su frente, rozo con sus labios aquella pequeña herida, notando que sus mejillas aún seguían sonrosadas pero ya no tan intensamente como antes, un claro indicio que su fiebre había bajado un poco, lo suficiente para dejarla dormir por un rato. A él le faltaba muy poco para tomarla en brazos y llevarla con un doctor, pero respetaba los deseos de ella por ahora, aunque si su estado empeoraba no dudaría en llevarla así sea sobre su hombro.

Pero por ahora disfrutaría estar con ella de esa manera, no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto la había extraño hasta ese preciso instante.

'

'

Y él no había estado de broma, por tres días consecutivos él fue sin falta a visitarla y a cuidar de ella.

Bridgette se había sorprendido de encontrar al gato en su habitación al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, había creído que fue tan solo un sueño. Pero el solo le había sonreído gatunamente mostrando esos colmillos que la dejaron por un momento con el corazón paralizado y ligeramente ruborizada. Por lo menos su gatito no había perdido su personalidad coqueta.

Hasta le había llevado un ligero desayuno en una pequeña bolsa depapel. No tenía demasiado apetito pero el prácticamente la obligo a comerse la mitad bajo su estricta mirada felina con su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro como si estuviera observando a su presa que pensaba comer si no le hacía caso.

Felix había aprendido que Bridgette era una paciente terrible cuando la fiebre no la dejaba derrumbada en la cama. Ella quería hacer todo por si misma a pesar que su tobillo lastimado se lo impedía, una de esas noches se la consiguió en la cocina sentada en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la pared, respirando con dificultad bañada en sudor, mientras sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas y sus ojos anegados de lágrimas. En ese momento no supo si reprenderla terriblemente o acunarla entre sus brazos hasta que la fiebre pasara… así que opto por lo segundo, ella apenas fue consciente de que el la regreso a su habitación, se había acurrucado en su pecho temblando terriblemente, y Chat había acariciado su cabello con suavidad hasta que su terrible malestar pasara.

Cuando la chica se le bajo un poco la temperatura; él la fulmino con la mirada, amenazando con llevársela y mantenerla amarrada para que no se volviera a levantar innecesariamente. Bridgette estaba realmente apenada con un ligero puchero en sus labios, no quería que él se tomara las molestias de cuidarla cuando el mismo había recién salido de una recuperación lenta y delicada.

Ella había aprovechado los momentos en que Chat no estaba para curar las heridas del resto de su cuerpo, no podía permitir que el las viera todas, ya que podría sospechar aún más, por suerte cuando el aparecía ya ella había terminado con su tarea.

El había calmado sus dudas diciéndole que el muchacho Agreste comprendía sus motivos y que no estaba enojado con ella, eso casi hizo que Bridgette se desmayara del alivio.

Ambos habían empezado a disfrutar sin darse cuenta de su compañía mutua, a veces Chat se le aparecía con una hermosa rosa y una perfecta sonrisa que la hacía recordar sus días como compañeros de lucha.

Hubo momentos en que simplemente se quedaba acostados en la cama, Chat con su cabeza recargada en su regazo mientras ella permanecía sentada acariciando su hermosa melena dorada y sus orejas irresistiblemente adorables, hasta pudo jurar que el gato comenzó a ronronear por sus mimos, lo cual cuando el se percataba lo que estaba haciendo; se ruborizaba y se apartaba avergonzado sin mirarla a los ojos mientras le daba la espalda, y Bridgette simplemente reía abiertamente encantada, aunque ella no sabía que secretamente el rubio sonreía para sus adentros al escuchar su magnífica y refrescante risa sincera.

Felix había mantenido milagrosamente las actividades de la empresa al mismo tiempo que cuidaba a la chica. Por suerte su padre no estaba en la mayoría de tiempo en la mansión; para ver las horas en que su hijo desaparecía, y tampoco le recrimino nada por el día de su cumpleaños, solo le había dedicado una mirada impasible con un ligero brillo de diversión en sus ojos azul oscuro. Algo que Felix no pudo terminar de creerse, algo pensaba ese hombre y no estaba seguro de si quería enterarse.

No había tenido mayores percances son su herida, ya casi se sentía como nuevo. Y nuevamente se había intentado comunicar con Ladybug, pero esta estaba inactiva todo el tiempo en que llamaba, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba haciendo las patrullas… ¿Será que le había ocurrido algo? Esa idea estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos día y noche, y cuando estaba con Bridgette; no podría evitar ver el parentesco entre las dos. Pero simplemente la chica no podía ser la heroína, eso sería un giro cruel del destino.

Pero al tercer día cuando estuvo a punto de salir para la casa de la chica; un Akuma apareció…

Siendo ya Chat Noir no dudo en ir a la zona donde el nuevo villano estaría haciendo sus destrozos. Él estaba levemente con los nervios crispados bajo la coraza de indiferencia. Hacía más de un mes que no luchaba y temía estar un poco oxidado, aunque ganas de pelear no les faltaban.

A la vez que después de tanto tiempo vería nuevamente su _lady_ y no sabía cómo sus sentimientos pudieran reaccionar después de todo lo que paso.

Cuando llego el lugar observo como el Akumatizado era un chico mucho menor que el, podría rondar fácilmente los quince años. El chiquillo implementaba unos frisbee como armas, al principio pensó que era un chiste y que eso no podría perjudicar a nadie realmente más que un simple golpe, hasta se había reído abiertamente de eso, pero se vio obligado a tragarse sus palabras cuando uno de estos se estrello contra un poste y exploto con un fuerte estruendo junto con una pequeña llamarada azul.

Tragando hondo el observo al Akuma nuevamente, que lo miraba con una sonrisa peligrosa tras una máscara de un color amarillo con líneas verdes alrededor de sus ojos.

Este enseguida le lanzo un nuevo frisbee que los materializaba de unos cartuchos ubicados a cada lado de su cinturón, como si fueran hologramas pero volviéndose muy sólidos, pero Chat lo esquivo saltando y dando un giro hacia atrás.

Volteo hacia atrás esperando otra explosión, pero el frisbee simplemente al estrellarse en la pared; saco unas filosas cuchillas que cortaron el concreto con gran facilidad.

Sintió su cuerpo erizarse al ver el filo de aquella arma, un sudor frió le paso por la frente.

—No más armas filosas por favor—murmuro por lo bajo con una mueca al recodar su último enfrentamiento con un Akuma.

El chiquillo rio por lo alto obviamente complacido por el efecto de temor que le causaba al héroe.

Chat lo observo estrechando la mirada mientras movía sus dedos, preparando sus garras para lo que sea—Oh chico, pobre de ti… hace mucho tiempo quería desquitarme con alguien y tú eres el pobre tonto desafortunado—murmuro con una sonrisa ladina.

—Ven y enfréntame gato callejero—se burló el Akuma haciendo aparecer dos frisbee mas, preparándose para lanzarlos.

El rubio con gusto se lanzó hacia el villano, esquivando con agilidad sus ataques antes de saltar por encima del Akuma que tenía el brazo levantado listo para lanzarle otro de sus frisbee de cuchillas, pero Chat aun en el aire arriba de él; lo sujeto firmemente de la muñeca y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo cogió impulso para jalar al chico hacia delante por encima de él y lanzarlo lejos.

Oh si, había extrañado lo que las peleas le hacían sentir. Era un choque de poder inmenso, se sentía ágil y fuerte. Aunque con todo y eso debía de limitar sus movimientos un poco, no quería darse la desagradable sorpresa que cuando se quitara la transformación algo malo le había pasado a su muy reciente lesión.

No quería yacer en una cama más de lo necesario en toda su vida.

Con ese pensamiento; observo como el Akumatizado volvió a levantarse del suelo con una mirada de pura rabia. Apretó los labios al preguntarse donde se encontraba Ladybug.

Ya de pie; el chico Akumatizado comenzó a lanzar frenéticamente los frisbee uno tas de otro, materializándolos sin parar.

Mierda… quien le manda a enojarlo.

Los empezó a esquivar, esperando que al chiquillo se cansara o se le agotara la reserva, pero lo último claramente no iba a pasar, era como si tuviera un cargamento infinito. Lo que pudo percatarse es que de su lado izquierdo eran los frisbee que explotaban y los del lado derecho los que tenían las peligrosas cuchillas, un dato que no le servía demasiado de utilidad porque igualmente lo estaba bombardeando con ambos y no le dejaba hacer prácticamente nada.

Y era él que se estaba comenzando a cansar, su cuerpo aún estaba algo debilitado y debía acostumbrarse nuevamente a la labor de héroe.

Uno de los frisbee con sus filosas cuchillas ya desplegadas venían directo hacia él, maldijo por lo bajo cuando aduras penas había esquivado el última.

Pero el disco no llego ni a medio metro de su cuerpo cuándo algo rojo impacto el objeto mandándolo a volar a la dirección contraria.

Jadeo de sorpresa al identificar el yo-yo, hasta el Akuma había dejado de atacarlo observando a la heroína de Paris llegar.

Ladybug permanecía en lo alto de un poste de luz observando la pelea con sus atentos ojos azules evaluando la situación mientras su yo-yo volvía a sus manos.

Chat observo atentamente a la chica de traje rojo con motas, por un momento creyó que sus sentimientos saltarían al verla… pero se sorprendió cuando no fue así, si se alegraba, sin embargo, sus emociones no eran las mismas que febrilmente había tomado su corazón durante tantos años.

La quería… pero ya no con la misma intensidad.

Al parecer su corazón le había echado correa a otra persona…

Pero igualmente le aliviaba el hecho de que ella se había presentado, por momentos pensó que a la chica le había pasado algo realmente grave, aunque observo curioso como al ella bajarse; se tambaleo un poco hasta poder estabilizarse por completo. La expresión de su rostro no era la misma de fuerte carisma y gran optimismo con su bella sonrisa, ahora sus labios estaban ligeramente fruncidos en una mueca, sus ojos estaban algo dilatados y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, su respiración estaba un poco acelerada, como si le hubiese costado mucho llegar al lugar.

Cuando iba a preguntarle algo; su oreja izquierda se movió ligeramente al percibir un ligero silbido en el aire, por instinto inclino su cabeza hacia atrás antes de sentir como algo paso volando a gran velocidad en frente de su rostro, moviendo algunos mechones de su cabello. Con un gruñido de molestia giro hacia el villano, al parecer el Akuma no se iba a esperar tranquilamente que analizara toda la situación, el chico estaba preparándose para atacarlos a ambos.

—No te descuides de nuevo _Kitty_ , no quiero que te vuelvas a perder—comento Ladybug que se había acercado a él mientras estaba distraído con el Akuma. Ella sonreía, pero parecía tensa.

El bufo para aliviar el ambiente—Oh _My lady_ no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Y antes de poder decir más; comenzaron nuevamente la lucha. Chat en un momento dado se dio cuenta que su compañera no se movía demasiado de su sitió a menos que fuera completamente necesario, cada vez que ella tenía que quitarse saltando de su lugar por un nuevo ataque; la expresión de su rostro cambiaba radicalmente a una de sufrimiento, pero tuvo que dejar de concentrarse en ella ya que por un descuido suyo podrían volverlo a herir de gravedad y obviamente eso era lo que menos querían tras apenas volver a integrarse al grupo.

Ladybug utilizaba su yo-yo con agilidad, sin necesidad de verse forzada a dar golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que Chat Noir se encargaba de eso.

Hasta que finalmente después de un rato; lograron quitarle el objeto donde residía el Akuma en el chico. El rubio tomo el cinturón y se lo lanzo a su compañera que lo atajo en el aire para después romperlo, liberar así la mariposa y poder purificarla.

— _¡Miraculous Ladybug!_

Las miles de mariquitas comenzaron hacer su preciosa magia, rodeándolo y curando las leves heridas que se había hecho en el transcurso de la batalla. Pero observo curiosamente como no tocaron a Ladybug y eso que ella había conseguido un corte en su mejilla producto de una de las cuchillas de un frisbee. La vio suspirar pesadamente mientras capturaba su yo-yo.

Ella alzo la mirada hacia él, sus ojos azules se movieron un tanto ansiosos.

—M-Me alegra que estas bien Chat... pero ehm yo debo irme—dijo con una sonrisa forzada dándose la vuelta para comenzar a girar su arma.

Pero él no la quería dejar así como así, quería preguntarle tantas cosas… sabía que ella ya había utilizado su _Lucky Charm_ lo cual su transformación no duraría demasiado, en cambio él no había tenido la necesidad de utilizar su _Cataclysm._

—Espera _My lady_ …—dijo avanzando hacia ella para detenerla—Algo pasa con tu magia ¿No es así?—pregunto notando como la chica se quedaba de repente estática, vio como sus hombros se tensaron, él la tomo suavemente del brazo para girarla y que por fin lo encarara, pero sorprendentemente ella se apartó de su toque.

La heroína lo enfrento sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos—Yo… no puedo contarte ahora Chat…—dijo aún más nerviosa limpiándose con el dorso de su mano la herida sangrante de su mejilla.

—Ladybug estas herida, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera—musito el un poco molesto y preocupado por su actitud, acercándose nuevamente un paso.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aún más nerviosa y con algo de angustia, retrocedió pero dio un leve quejido cuando apoyo por completo su pie derecho en el suelo, perdió un poco el equilibrio pero Chat logro sujetarla firmemente del brazo.

El observo inquieto su estado, la ayudo a estabilizarse nuevamente mientras ella hacia una leve mueca mientras mordía su labio inferior, iba a decir algo; cuando noto un detalle que llamo su atención, algo que lo dejo totalmente helado.

En el lóbulo izquierdo donde estaba su arete, se encontraba un grueso corte que estaba en proceso de sanar, casi inmediatamente poso sus ojos en como ella mantenía solo su pie izquierdo firmemente el suelo mientras que el otro apenas si rozaba el piso.

Ladybug intentando que el dolor no la distrajera; noto como el gato se había quedado misteriosamente en silencio, cuando ella alzo su mirada descubrió con pánico como él había descubriendo la herida que tanto tuvo miedo de que el notara. De repente él la soltó como si lo estuviese quemando aun con sus ojos gatunos abiertos de par el par.

Ella apretó los labios mientras sentía como su mundo se desmoronada a su alrededor, con su corazón desbocado y con pánico quemándole las venas; volvió a girar su yo-yo y salio huyendo del lugar sin decirle nada al felino.

Felix quedo de pie observando como la heroína se marchaba por entre los edificios. Su mente procesando rápidamente todos los acontecimientos desde que salió herido, incluso retrocediendo hace algunos años atrás. Bajo la mirada hasta que su rubio flequillo ocultara sus ojos mientras oprimía las manos en puños importándole poco que las garras se clavaran dolorosamente en sus palmas.

Apretó los dientes recordado la dura pelea de su compañera contra aquel Akuma luchador.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido y ciego? Todas las señales siempre estuvieron allí en sus narices prácticamente todo el maldito tiempo.

La herida de la heroína en su oreja, su pie lastimado, su claro estado de cansancio y sufrimiento, aquellos ojos del cielo junto con su cabellera azulada…

El alma se le cayó a los pies, y una sensación helada le empezaba a recorrer las venas ante la verdad que acababa de descubrir.

Bridgette era Ladybug…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¡Y así finaliza otro capitulo mas! Solo quería aclarar que en este ffc a Chat Noir no le puse el bastón porque en el trailer del PV no lo tenia y quise serle fiel a el :3**

 **Pobre Bridgette mire como la eh dejado :'v y Felix ya sabe quien le mueve el piso 7u7**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!** **  
**

 **Próxima** **Actualización: 07/02/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	7. Confesiones

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo :3 Y tristemente quería anunciar que esta historia esta llegando a su fin :'v solo falta el final y el extra.**

 **Y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, saben como sacarme un sonrisa :'3**

 **Se que este capitulo es algo corto pero el próximo si que sera largo jeje**

 **Y por ultimo quería mencionar que una de las escenas que aparece aquí fue inspirada en la imagen de portada del ffc c:**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota1: Ellos están en el universo PV 2D por lo tanto sus trajes son tal cual como son allí y Marinette ni Adrien existen aquí.**

 **Nota2: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII**

 _ **"Confesiones"**_

Bridgette entro a su habitación con su corazón latiendo angustiado en su pecho, dejo su transformación y Tikki la observo preocupada, la chica aún permanecía de pie sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el respaldar de la silla de su pequeño escritorio que estaba aún lado de su cama. Su mirada fija en el suelo mientras trata de asimilar la situación, su cuerpo le pedía urgentemente un descanso, pero sencillamente no podía moverse, aun podía conjurar en su mente los ojos perplejos de Chat cuando hilo los cabos sueltos. Cerro los ojos mientras intentaba calmar su alocado corazón, había supuesto que luchar contra un nuevo Akuma ya con su compañero nuevamente integrado al grupo no iba a ser sencillo, ya que podía descubrirla con bastante facilidad, pero no contaba de que pasara tan pronto… si no hubiera estado tan lastimada hubiera podido pasar desapercibida de la situación hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara un poco más.

Se mordió el labio inferior frustrada ¿Ahora como confrontaría al felino? ¿Cómo se sentía el al respecto de que ella fuera su compañera durante tantos años?

Y que la había estado cuidando durante tres días sin darse cuenta.

—Bridgette… ¿Qué harás ahora?—pregunto suavemente la Kwami que estaba recargada en su hombro con una galleta en sus manos recuperando un poco sus fuerzas.

—No lo sé Tikki…—suspiro pesadamente mientras apretaba el agarre de la silla al sentir como el dolor de su tobillo era algo tormentoso junto al malestar general de su cuerpo. Había mejorado en esos días, pero aún estaba muy débil y a veces la fiebre regresaba negándose abandonar su sistema debilitado, y a pesar que podía afincar un poco más el pie; aquel movimiento en falso apenas hacia unos momentos lo dejo realmente adolorido.

Se sentía completamente como una muñequita rota…

—Debes hablar con el—murmuro la pequeña criatura compadeciéndose del estado de su portadora.

Bridgette asintió lentamente aun sin levantar la cabeza, su flequillo ocultaba parcialmente su rostro pálido. Sabía que debía de conversar con Chat, pero sería bastante difícil explicarle toda su situación sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos que seguramente la recriminarían por no haberle contado antes que era la heroína.

—Pero no sé cómo hacerlo la verdad… ¿Qué puedo hacer?—sintió como el pequeño peso en su hombro donde había estado la Kwami se esfumo de repente, confundida por no obtener respuestas; alzo la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido—¿Tikki…?—pregunto girando un poco su rostro y quedándose de piedra casi al instante.

Ya entendía porque su pequeña amiga había desaparecido de pronto, ya que Chat Noir se encontraba en su habitación dándole la espalda a la ventana como si había entrado apenas hacia un par de segundos.

Ella jadeo con su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, sinceramente no lo había oído llegar, su destreza felina se había destacado en ese momento. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente cuando observo sus ojos rodeados de ese verde tan brillante, su expresión era totalmente seria, su cuerpo entero estaba tenso y su cola con vida propia; está meneándose de un lado a otro demostrando así realmente la agitación de su portador, su melena dorada estaba algo desordenada sobre sus hombros y alrededor de su atractivo rostro, sus colmillos sobresalían de la comisura de sus labios, dándole un aspecto tan salvaje y feroz.

A Bridgette se le seco la boca de repente, quedándose muda por aquella intensa mirada que le dedicaba el héroe, los nervios la atacaron, sintiéndose como los colores bajaban de su rostro a pesar que lo sentía algo caliente.

Con valor y tragando saliva con esfuerzo; se vio obligada hablar—C-Chat yo…

—Eres Ladybug—dijo de pronto el héroe con un gruñido interrumpiéndola.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco ante la ferocidad de sus palabras—Y-Yo no sé a qué te refieres Chat—dijo tartamudeando nerviosa, en un probé intento de fingir que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

Chat Noir le mostró los colmillos y ella sintió como empalidecía aún más. Él se acercó en dos zancadas hasta quedar enfrente de ella, sus duros ojos recorriendo su rostro. Ella tuvo que echar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía temblar, estaba algo intimidada por su imponente altura y aquella peligrosa mirada que parecían taladrar su alma.

Jamás había visto a su compañero actuar de esa forma.

—Eres Ladybug Bridgette—dijo en un siseo entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella trato en vano de que su cercanía no la afectara, pero estar tan solo a unos centímetros de rozar su pecho la perturbaba, se tuvo que sostener más firmemente de la silla porque sus piernas amenazaban con dejarla caer al suelo.

Tragando hondo y humedeciéndose los labios; lo cual se estremeció al ver como él seguía ese movimiento con demasiada atención, pero se obligó a decirle algo y no quedar inmersa en aquellos felinos ojos dilatados—Lo soy…—dijo finalmente sin atreverse a retroceder por más que esa mirada la intimidara, ni siquiera así sintiéndose mal dejaría que algo así la doblegara, ni el feroz carácter del héroe podría hacerlo, a pesar que sentía algo de pánico; no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo como Ladybug.

Aunque no entendía del todo del porqué de su aparente ira...

Vio como el apretaba los labios y volvía a gruñir antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la ventana. Ella creyó por un momento que el felino se marcharía, pero en cambio el quedo al lado de la ventana dándole la espalda mientras apoyaba su mano enguantada en la pared, su cola se quedó algo quieta.

Ella suspiro lentamente ante la inesperada situación que se veía envuelta, le debía una explicación y sería mejor dársela ahora.

—Chat… lo siento de verdad—comenzó a decir observando como sus orejas parecían moverse en su dirección, el único indicio que de verdad la estaba escuchando—Si quieres saber que sucedió con mi poder… te lo diré—Murmuro notando que se sentía un poco más exhausta por la reciente pelea, pero se negaba dejar las cosas al aire— Como sabrás… HawkMoth se estaba volviendo mucho más insistente—comento esperando que él se girara hacia ella, pero al notar que eso claramente no iba a pasar; solo pudo suspirar antes de continuar—Comencé a notar que la magia de mi Kwami empezaba a decaer, dejando algunas cosas sin reparar u otras simplemente las dejaba a medias… nosotras… buscamos la forma de que eso no siguiera pasando, ya que algunas personas podrían quedar con horribles heridas y yo simplemente no podía permitir eso—se mordió ligeramente el labio con el corazón desbocado, claramente no quería contarle lo siguiente, pero sabía que el insistiría hasta el final tarde o temprano—Yo le hice prometer, que cuando yo lanzara el _Miraculous Ladybug_ podría sanar y reparar todo a su paso sin que me tocara a mí, eso garantizaba que todo quedaría tal cual como antes del ataque de un Akuma hasta que tu finalmente aparecieras… y así es como acabe en este estado—murmuro llevando su mano a la zona donde tenía el feo corte en su oreja—El ultimo Akuma casi me arrebata mi Miraculous, por suerte la chica era demasiado salvaje y solo consiguió herirme un poco cuando intento quitármel…

Se quedó muda cuando un chirriante sonido la hizo encogerse, miro atonía como las garras de Chat que habían estado apoyada en la pared; hacian surcos profundos en el concreto con su mano completamente en tensión mientras arañaba la pared, ella se asustó.

—¿Chat? ¿Estás bien?—pregunto algo angustiada, viendo como ahora el apretaba las manos en puños.

Al no recibir respuesta, apoyo una mano en la pared para ayudarse a caminar hasta el chico muy preocupada de su estado—¿Chat…? Lo siento de verdad—trato de disculparse preguntándose si había dicho o hecho algo mal, pero el rubio seguía sin responderle, ahora con el corazón latiendo apresurado en su pecho; Bridgette llego a su lado, y poso sus dedos con precaución en su hombro temiendo que él se apartara, pero al no hacerlo; se dio cuenta que la tensión en su cuerpo era increíble—¿Chat?—volvió a llamar ignorando el dolor y el cansancio de su propio cuerpo, lo rodeo finalmente para ver que él tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto en el suelo, su rebelde cabello ocultaba un poco sus facciones, pero ella entre abrió los labios con sorpresa al detallar mejor su rostro.

De uno de sus ojos se deslizaba una solitaria lágrima hasta su mentón.

El corazón de Bridgette se hundió por completo en su pecho preguntándose en las miles de posibilidades.

—Oh Chat…—murmuro angustiada— ¿Que sucede?—pregunto ahora muerta de la preocupación—¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?—dijo alzando sus manos tanteando su torso bien definido en busca de alguna lesión que no haya visto anteriormente, no quería que su gatito volviera a salir herido de esa magnitud otra vez, le aterraba ese hecho.

El poso sus ojos en los azules de ella, que los había alzado para seguir examinando su rostro, Bridgette quedo con otra pregunta atascada en la garganta cuando de pronto; el soltó una carcajada, una risa demasiada superficial y amarga, ella parpadeo confusa apartando un poco sus manos tratando de comprender lo que le sucedía.

Entonces el dejo de reír para dejar solo una sonrisa sínica en sus labios—Tu siempre preocupándote primero por lo demás antes que a ti ¿No?—dijo con amargura antes de alejarse de ella unos pasos.

—¿Q-Que?—balbuceo la joven perpleja por sus palabras.

—¿Cuántas veces estuviste a punto de morir mientras yo estaba ausente?—pregunto examinado por primera vez su entorno, como si no hubiera estado consiente de donde se encontraba preso de la desesperación y la rabia, Bridgette sinceramente no sabía que responder ante su extraña pregunta, pero él tampoco la dejo hacerlo—¿Cuantas veces tuviste que ir a atenderme después de salir de una batalla?—dijo volviendo a posar sus felinos ojos en ella sobre su hombro, ahora con sus labios fruncidos en una mueca.

—Chat yo no… entiendo—murmuro ella estática en su sitio.

El volvió a soltar una leve risa hueca antes de volverse a girar hacia ella—Bridgette… siempre la chica amable, con un corazón tan bondadoso que prefiere sufrir cada una de las consecuencias de proteger a París sin siquiera dudar—dijo duramente acercándose lentamente, ella contuvo la respiración sin saber que hacer demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar—Dando de sí misma hasta el límite, cuidando a los demás sin que importara su condición—cuando por fin estuvo nuevamente en frente de ella; el apretó los dientes y los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo enterrando sus garras en las palmas—Ya veo porque no cumpliste con tu promesa...—murmuro con aspereza.

Ella quedo mirando fijamente aquellos ojos con su mente actuando a toda velocidad tratando de asimilar todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Por qué?—dijo el bajando su tono de voz casi en un susurro—¿Por qué te empeñas en siempre hacer lo correcto sin detenerte a pensar en tu propia vida? ¿Por qué te negaste a salir de mi corazón?

El corazón de Bridgette tembló cuando vio como la expresión de sus ojos y su rostro cambiaba completamente a uno de ligera angustia, con sus pálidos ojos oscurecerse levemente.

—¿Gatito?—pregunto ella temblorosa subiendo sus manos hasta enmarcar su rostro, Chat cerro los ojos apoyándose en su toque, antes de aspirar bruscamente.

—Tantas… tantas veces que pude haberte perdido para siempre…—murmuro el tensando su mandíbula y dejándose caer de rodillas.

Ella jadeo sorprendida, pero ante de poder preguntarle de su estado o siquiera hacer algún movimiento; sintió como el le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y apoyaba su frente en su vientre, sus orejas estaban ligeramente caídas casi pegadas a su cabeza. Cuando ella iba a tocar sumamente su hombro para decirle algo, cualquier cosa; una luz vaporosa entre verde y negro lo cubrió, des transformándose por completo.

Bridgette quedo petrificada ante lo que está presenciando, él no se movió. La chica tardó en reaccionar en que su compañero se había quitado la trasformación en frente de ella, dejando su apariencia civil completamente al descubierto. Aunque al no mostrar su rostro la tenía levemente confundida y muy nerviosa, pero lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo de par en par cuando reconoció su vestimenta tan elegante y su cabello rubio ahora perfectamente peinado y ligeramente rizado a la altura del cuello.

Sintió como nuevamente perdía todo rastro de color.

—¿F-Felix…?—dijo con un hilo de voz presa del asombro.

Él no le respondió, solo se quedó allí abrazando su pequeño cuerpo. Su corazón y su respiración pareció paralizarse por completo en ese instante.

 _¿Todo ese tiempo Felix había sido Chat Noir?_ Pensó con un nudo formándose en su garganta.

Sus manos y todo su cuerpo comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente al comprender el significado de esas palabras. Una de sus manos volo a sus labios para tratar de contener un jadeo de angustia, mientras la otra con cuidado y lentitud tocaba el hombro del rubio, al principio sintió un leve temblor en su cuerpo, pensó que era ella pero descubrió que los hombros de Felix se estremecían ligeramente. Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir apresuradamente de sus ojos azules comprendiendo totalmente lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo mientras su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente. Felix aflojaba un poco sus brazos mientras apoyaba ahora su cabeza en su pecho con su rostro ligeramente ladeado, ella coloco su mano en su cabellera rubia y la otra sobre su hombro mientras posaba su mejilla en lo alto de su cabeza, no pudo contener el torrente de lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos al sentir la verdadera angustia, no solo estuvo a punto de perder a Chat Noir en ese día en que lo vio marcharse con una herida casi mortal; si no también a Felix, todo ese tiempo estuvo cuidando de el sin saber que era su intrépido gatito.

Paso sus dedos por su cabello de oro mientras aun sentía sus hombros temblar ligeramente. Felix no emitía ningún sonido que lo delatara, simplemente las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro sin poder contenerlas, mientras se sujetaba de ella pasando su brazo por la espalda y aferrándose de su cintura.

No supo cuánto tiempo duraron así, dejando salir todo aquello que los angustio por tanto tiempo totalmente en silencio, con sus corazones al compás del otro al igual que sus respiraciones algo agitadas.

Bridgette suspiro suavemente cuando sintió como él estaba un poco más relajado ahora con su respiración más calmada y su cuerpo pareció tranquilizarse ya que no estaba tan mortalmente tenso como antes. Ella parpadeo para alejar el resto de lágrimas que había en sus ojos, dándose cuenta que el cansancio y la debilidad estaba haciendo meya en ella por tantas emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo.

Poco a poco él se incorporó observándola con mucha intensidad, Bridgette se le volvió a estrujar el corazón al ver el camino húmedo que había déjalo las lágrimas en su atractivo rostro.

Pero verlo ahora de frente a ella con esos ojos tan únicos le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza sin creerse aun todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Quizás de un momento a otro se despertaría sola y bañándose en sudor por la fiebre…

Felix alzo su mano y acaricio gentilmente su mejilla ruborizada con su pulgar con tanta suavidad; que Bridgette pensó que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento. Muy delicadamente el paso su brazo por su espalda y la acomodo para poder pasar el otro por debajo de sus rodillas y así poder alzarla en brazos, ella se sorprendió por tal gesto viendo como el la llevaba a la cama para poder así recostarla con ella.

Pero sencillamente no podía dormirse, no con tantas cosas por decirse aun.

—Felix… yo…—comenzó a decir posando una mano en su pecho mientras subía la mirada.

—Ahora no Bridgette, necesitas descansar… aun estas enferma—murmuro el con su voz ligeramente más ronca, depositandola cuidadosamente en la cama.

Sin embargo ella no pudo evitar aferrarse a la manga de su camisa con las mejillas aún más calientes pero por una razón totalmente diferente a la fiebre—Pero y-yo…—intento decir ella temerosa de que él se marchara dejando tantas cosas en el aire.

La esquina de su boca se curvo lentamente hacia arriba en una semi sonrisa al ver como ella se negaba a dejarlo ir, cuando estaba claramente exhausta y temblorosa por la fiebre.

—Si piensas que me iré y te dejare sola para que cometas otra locura; estas muy equivocada _Princess_ —murmuro el mientras se sentaba a su lado y se quitaba los zapatos bajo la mirada algo avergonzada de la chica.

Ella se arrimó hacia un lado para hacerle espacio sin responderle ya que sinceramente no sabía que decirle, a la vez quería gritarle desde su corazón que siempre lo amo, pero aún le daba algo de temor ser rechaza aunque las acciones anteriores del rubio le había demostrado que quizás sentía algo por ella que simple amistad…

Felix se recostó a su lado y sin esperar a que ella hiciera algo; la tomo entre sus brazos para tenerla firmemente protegida, sintiendo como la chica hacia una leve exclamación de sorpresa mientras se tensaba un poco, pero luego se relajó casi al instante mientras suspiraba y hundía su nariz en su pecho para frotarla levemente aspirando todo su aroma masculino cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose muy a gusta y cálida allí, haciendo que su malestar pasara a un segundo plano.

—Descansa Bri… cuando despiertes prometo estar aquí para seguir regañándote por tus estupideces—murmuro con un ligero aire de diversión mientras la estrechaba un poco más contra su cuerpo.

Bridgette no pudo evitar reír suavemente acurrucándose y posando su mano en donde el corazón del el palpitaba fuerte y saludablemente. Inconscientemente ella entrelazo sus pierna, y cuando se dio cuenta; se sonrojo muchísimo y estuvo dispuesta a quitarla totalmente apenada pero el ejerció presión en su pierna para que no lo hiciera.

—Déjalo… me gusta—le dijo inclinándose a su oído donde su aliento suave y tibio roso su oreja e hizo que ella se estremeciera y acabara con un intenso sonrojo hasta la raíz de su cabello.

Con una media sonrisa en sus labios por el claro efecto que ejercía en la joven; comenzó acariciar lentamente sus largos cabellos; soltándolo de las coletas en el proceso para dejarlo suelto y esparcido por la cama. Bridgette suspiro nuevamente mientras se rendía al cansancio y a la felicidad de tener a su amado allí, sentir su cuerpo masculino más grande y cálido junto a ella no tenía comparación, aunque había muchas preguntas que responder por lo menos ahora se sentía en paz y así se entregó al sueño.

Felix la observo dormir, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo. Ahora después de haber descubierto la verdad y que prácticamente había dejado escapar su lado más vulnerable ante ella; se sentía un poco más tranquilo, debería sentirse avergonzado de que ella lo hubiese visto en esas condiciones, pero era todo lo contrario, miles de emociones lo habían invadido agolpándose una tras otras que casi lo habían ahogado al estar consciente del grave peligro que ella había corrido todo ese tiempo y más.

Aun no podía creer que su _lady_ era ni más ni menos que Bridgette, era demasiado irónico esa situación, pero si lo pensaba bien todo el tiempo la verdad estuvo al frente de sus ojos como pequeñas señales muy claras, pero que él había decidido ignorar por pura estupidez de su parte.

Con un lento suspiro decidió que hablarían cuando la chica despertara, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, ya no podía guardárselo para si por más tiempo, el tremendo susto que paso ese día se lo había confirmado, no esperaría a perderla para siempre para culparse de lo que nunca pudo ser solamente porque nunca se le dio bien el tema del afecto, pero con Bridgette podría aprender, a demostrarle que para él lo valía todo.

Cerró lentamente sus ojos mientras se dejaba envolver por esa estupenda fragancia dulce a vainilla, hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo.

'

'

Bridgette despertó sintiéndose un poco más renovada, había dormido junto a esa calidez que dejo sus sueños tranquilos y sin pesadillas.

Dejo escapar un bostezo pequeño mientras intentaba moverse un poco para estirar sus dolidos músculos, pero cuando intento hacerlo; se dio cuenta que algo la mantenía prisionera de la cintura. Parpadeo confusa para tratar de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, apoyo su mano en la cama, pero esta estaba algo demasiado solida aunque muy tibia, cuando sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse ya estaba algo mas confusa, pero cuando observo hacia arriba dispuesta a levantarse; se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

A su lado permanecía Felix durmiendo pacíficamente, ella lo observo detenidamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al recordar todo de pronto.

Dios mío, cierto que él era Chat y al mismo tiempo Felix había descubierto que ella era Ladybug.

Mordiendo un poco su labio inferior; detallo que él estaba boca arriba, al parecer se había movido un poco mientras dormían. Su rostro estaba ladeado hacia el lado contrario donde estaba ella, su expresión era muy serena, y ella no pudo evitar incorporarse un poco; apoyándose en su codo e inclinarse hacia delante, subir su mano y delinear su rostro con absoluta suavidad, sus facciones habían madurado con el tiempo, volviéndolo imposiblemente más atractivo, el prácticamente era un pecado andante… rozo con gentileza su quijada, subio lentamente hasta sus cejas tan doradas como su cabello, y bajar hasta su nariz perfilada y al mismo tiempo admirar sus pestañas un poco más oscuras que su cejas.

Tragando hondo no pudo evitar delinear la comisura de sus labios con su propio corazón latiendo a mil por hora por lo que estaba haciendo, pero es que se veían tan provocativos y el recuerdo de ellos besándola casi la hacía echar humo por las orejas.

Y para empeorar su sonrojo; recordaba inmediatamente todas las veces que él le coqueteo descaradamente como Chat, era increíble saber que ambos eran el mismo, pero con actitudes distintas cuando estaba como civil y como héroe.

De pronto el comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos y ella presa de los nervios por estar a punto de ser pillada; aparto la mano de sopetón mientras al mismo tiempo se echaba hacia atrás quizás con demasiado impulso, sin recordar que atrás de si tenía la pared.

Un sordo golpe resonó en la habitación junto con un quejido.

Bridgette se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos mientras sentía pequeñas lágrimas en las equina de sus ojos que permanecían fuertemente cerrados, maldiciéndose mentalmente lo torpe que era, hasta que sintió un movimiento en el colchón y como dos manos cálidas tomaban de sus muñeras para apartarla del área afectada.

—Aparte de tonta, torpe—murmuro Felix en un tono bastante bajo pero con algo de humor.

Ella lo miro a través de sus pestañas algo húmedas con un ligero puchero y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

El poseía una sonrisa ladina, mientras sus ojos azul grisáceos la examinaban cuidadosamente.

Cuando el rubio se proponía a verificar más el daño en su cabeza; ella lo detuvo aun algo nerviosa.

—N-No te preocupes, estoy bien, me pasa a menudo—dijo con una risilla nerviosa.

El arqueo una perfecta ceja dorada, ocasionando que se viera condenadamente sexy.

¿Ese era su destino acaso? ¿Quedarse con la cara roja por el resto de su vida por culpa de aquel hombre y su sensualidad?

Finalmente el soltó una de sus muñecas para poder agarrar suavemente su pequeña mano. Bridgette lo observo todo momento; embelesada como entrelazaba sus dedos, luego poso sus ojos en los de él, inmersa en ese mar de azul y gris como si estuviera completamente hipnotizada, quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero su boca no era capaz de soltar nada, era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado momentáneamente, lo único que pudo hacer fue entreabrir los labios para humedecerlos con la lengua ya que estaban repentinamente secos, lo cual el rubio capto el movimientos con ese brillo en sus ojos que ahora se asemejaban a los de Chat, por volverse un tono más oscuros.

Y antes que pudiera formular si quiera alguna palabra; Felix se inclinó hacia delante uniendo sus labios.

Ella quedo absolutamente sorprendida sin haberse esperado tal acción del rubio, pero aun así no lo pensó demasiado y cerró los ojos para poder corresponder encantada y con su corazón acelerado.

Felix impulsado por todas aquellas emociones saturadas; no pudo evitar devorar aquellos deliciosos labios, que se le antojaban aún más exquisitos que la primera vez que los saboreo. Con su buena altura a pesar que permanecía sentado sobre la cama; acorralo su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared mientras pegaba sus manos unidas y su muñeca también contra el frió concreto dejándolas a cada lado de su cabeza… Bridgette se entregaba con total entrega a ese beso que se fue tornando ardiente y muy apasionado, abriendo sus labios para que sus lenguas pudieran acariciarse, ella dejando su timidez de lado por un momento; se atrevió a morder suavemente su labio inferior, lo que causo que el rubio soltara un leve gruñido antes de devorar con más hambre su boca dejándola completamente con la mente nublada y sus sentidos a tope.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire; ambos tenían el pulso acelerado y sus respiraciones algo agitadas, abriendo los ojos lentamente aun aturdidos por esa muestra de amor tan apasionada.

Bridgette comenzó a pensar que no dormiría por una semana entera por la intensidad de aquel beso.

Él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa ladina lo cual hizo que se sonrojara aún más, y antes de poder decir algo que seguramente su lengua iba a enredarse; Felix la jalo hacia si para abrazarla, ella nuevamente sorprendida tenia apoyada su barbilla en su hombro mientras él le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos y enterraba su nariz en su cuello, produciéndole más de un escalofrió.

—Perdóname por todo las cosas crueles que alguna vez te dije—comenzó a decir el sin querer esperar ni un segundo más para aclarar las cosas—Fuiste la única en acercarte a mi e ignorar mi gruñón comportamiento… pensé que eras demasiado brillante para mí, inventaba una excusa tras de otra porque simplemente solo tenía ojos para Ladybug—el sintió como su pequeño cuerpo se tensó ante eso, pero intento relajarla un poco rozando su nariz con su suave piel—Pero luego… después del ataque de ese Akuma, apareciste nuevamente en mi vida dejándome totalmente confundido... y descubrí poco a poco tu verdadera forma de ser, y…—no pudo evitar hacer una pausa para separarse un poco y así poder mirar a esos ojos azules que los observaban muy atentamente—Fui perdiendo lentamente aquella muralla que tan firmemente había construido para que nadie más se atreviera a pasar a mi corazón, pero tu demoliste todo piedra por piedra—ella entreabrió los labios sorprendida, estuvo muy tentando a devorar su boca nuevamente, pero eso solo ocasionaría que perdiera el hilo de la conversación—Admito que me enfurecí por creer que mis sentimientos por Ladybug había sido solo un juego durante cuatro años y que en apenas un mes; ya habían cambiado hacia otra persona.

—¿Que hice para que tu…?—comenzó a preguntar ella sin poder completar la frase, porque realmente aún no estaba totalmente segura.

—¿Me enamorara de ti…?—completo con una ronca risa antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos e inclinarse y rosar levemente sus labios con los suyos—Sinceramente no sé cómo lo hiciste, con tu torpeza sin igual y tu cariño que lo dabas sin siquiera parpadear—volvió a reírse a pesar que ella tenía un leve mohín en sus labios muy sonrojada—Creo que me enamore de tus dos facetas sin quererlo o siquiera sospecharlo.

Bridgette se quedó perpleja ante sus palabras, ¿De verdad Felix la quería? ¿Todo eso le estaba pasando realmente?

—Lo que me deja intrigado es el por qué siempre fuiste atrás de mi cuando claramente mi fría actitud espantaba a todos—murmuro el con el ceño fruncido.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente antes de posar sus pequeñas manos sobre las suyas—Porqué sabía lo que verdaderamente había en tu interior, veía pequeño gestos que nadie más notaba y que revelaba lo que te esforzabas por ocultar—sonrió más ampliamente cuando lo vio arquear una ceja—Tienes un alma caritativa y bondadosa, te gusta ayudar a los demás a tu manera y que nadie se entere que lo estás haciendo, eres un alma libre, pero te vez a veces obligado actuar de forma dura y fría como tu padre, porque eso fue lo que siempre se esperó de ti—vio como el abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa—Por eso como Chat es como si te quitaras esas ataduras y pudieras sacar un poco esa parte de ti que tan firmemente mantienes bajo llave.

Bridgette se quedo un segundo en silencio, mientras soltaba sus manos para poder lanzarse su cuello y abrazarlo, incapaz de ver su expresión por lo que diría a continuación, además eso le daba valor para no salir huyendo presa de los nervios.

—Y-Yo siempre sentí por ti algo muy especial, pero después de dejarte de ver; pensé que estarías mejor si mi constante acoso, hasta pensé en darle una oportunidad a Chat cuando claramente no sabía que eres tu… pero tenía miedo de que cuando viera como realmente soy sin la máscara, una torpe y pequeña chica sin nada en especial; cambiaría de opinión—dijo ella aferrándose a su abrazo cuando el intentaba separarla, apretó los labios decidida a confesarle todo—Cuando empecé a cuidarte y mientras las semanas pasaban; me di cuenta que el amor que sentía por ti jamás se fue… yo… te amo Felix, siempre te eh amado—dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

El intento inútilmente de que ella separa del fiero abrazo—Bridgette… mírame—dijo un tanto frustrado.

—No…—murmuro en un tono ahogado ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

Felix bufo exasperado haciendo la única cosa que sabía que ella se retiraría, con una sonrisa felina; acerco su boca a su blanquecino y apetecible cuello, abrió lentamente los labios y le di una suave mordida.

Bridgette se crispo, y con un chillido; se separó de el casi de un salto con una temblorosa mano cubriendo la zona donde sus dientes la habían tocado y con su rostro tan rojo como una manzana brillante y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡F-Felix!—chillo aturdida y algo avergonzada.

Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros restándole mayor importancia aunque en el fondo estaba divertido por la exagerada reacción de la chica—Tenía que hacer que me soltaras—comento casual mientras Bridgette fruncía los labios aun roja. Él se inclinó hacia ella y con una mano sujeto suavemente su mejilla para que no volviera a esconderse de su mirada—¿Por qué te niegas a mirarme a los ojos?—pregunto notando como ella estaba viendo su barbilla claramente nerviosa.

—Porque… ehm… yo no sé si tu…—trago hondo ansiosa retractándose de todo lo que le dijo. Sentía vergüenza de sí misma, quizás había sonado demasiado cursi.

El apretó sus mejillas con los dedos causando que ella hiciera una expresión algo graciosa con los labios—¿Creías que después de decirme que me amabas me iba retractar, sabiendo que dije que me enamore de ti?—pregunto en un ligero tono irritado. Bridgette asintió lentamente algo apenada, y por fin mirándolo a los ojos.

Ella sabía que se estaba comportando como una tonta, y que sonaba ridículo cuando él decía lo que estaba pensando, pero su mente traicionera y su sensible corazón eran un caso único.

Felix gruño por lo bajo antes de bajar la presión que ejercía en las mejillas de ella, luego volvió a inclinarse para capturar nuevamente sus labios en un beso igual de apasionado que el anterior, que dejo a ambos seguramente con ganas de más. Al separarse de sus dulces labios el vio la expresión totalmente aturdida de la chica, luego llevo sus labios a su oído—Te amo Bridgette… nunca lo dudes—murmuro abrazando su pequeño cuerpo, sintiendo como ella temblaba de las miles de emociones—Y por favor, jamás vuelva hacer ese tipo de tonterías sola—agrego acariciando su cabello.

Ella solo dejo escapar una risilla nerviosa mientras su corazón casi parecía estallar de felicidad absoluta.

Ambos permanecieron fundidos en aquel abrazo cálido y llenos de sentimientos bajo la mirada de sus dos Kwamis.

—Hasta que por fin—bufo Plagg mientras cruzaba sus patitas en su pecho, flotando encima del closet al otro lado de la habitación.

Tikki observo a su compañero gatuno con una risilla mientras ella permanecía sentada en la madera, observando la escena muy feliz por su portadora—Siempre han sido una buena pareja…

—¿Bromeas? Sinceramente compadezco mucho a esa chica, dejarse besuquear por ese amargado me produce escalofríos—dijo con sus bigotes erizados y disimulando un estremecimiento.

La Kwami puso los ojos en blanco—Melodramático como siempre Plagg—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y tú sigues tal dulce como te recordaba Tikki—respondió el devolviéndole el gesto con sus pequeños colmillos haciéndolo ver adorable, mientras tomaba asiendo a su lado.

Permanecieron en silencio uno recargado del otro mientras observaban la escena, disfrutando también de la mutua compañía al no verse por tanto tiempo.

Hasta que uno de ellos rompió el pacifico silencio…

—Espero que no empiecen hacer el " _Catacharm"_ porque me voy arrancar los ojos—dijo casualmente.

—¡Plagg!—chillo por lo bajo la Kwami aún más roja fulminando a su compañero con la mirada.

El solamente se rio quedamente mientras su pequeña cola rodeaba a Tikki y dejaba salir un ronroneo para calmar los aires asesinos que tenía esta.

Al parecer fue un buen día para todos…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Se que muchos pensaron que iban a pasar cosas distintas xD pero no quise extenderme demasiado porque conociéndome capaz no lo terminaba :'v los ffcs que hacemos nosotras usualmente no son muy largos por eso mismo x'D jeje**

 **Y quiero anunciarles que en el próximo capitulo aparte de describir un poco sus vidas después de confesarse; puede que haya lemon 7u7 Ustedes me dicen en los comentarios...**

 **¿Lo desean? ¿Quieren ver finalmente el "Catacharm"? 7u7**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!** **  
**

 **Próxima** **Actualización: 11/02/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	8. En tus brazos

**Bueno bueno mis queridos lectores aqui por fin llego el capitulo mas esperado(?) xD La verdad es que el lemon ya lo tenia escrito desde hace un tiempo, pero les pregunte de todas maneras porque no estaba segura que si lo querían realmente o preferirían que la historia quedara sana jaja**

 **En fin gracias por todos sus reviews y espero que les guste :'3**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota1: Ellos están en el universo PV 2D por lo tanto sus trajes son tal cual como son allí y Marinette ni Adrien existen aquí.**

 **Nota2: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

 **Nota3: Este capitulo** **contiene escenas de lemon, se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII**

 _ **"En tus brazos"**_

Tras esa noche de confesiones paso todo un mes, que para Bridgette fue como un parpadeo.

Estaba inmensamente feliz, ya se había recuperado y casi todas sus heridas estaban totalmente sanadas. Felix y ella empezaron a salir como una pareja normal, el la invitaba a cenar a lugares bonitos y muy especiales, o simplemente paseaban de noche por las tranquilas calles de París.

Ella había continuado con las practicas de diseño solo cuando Felix estuvo totalmente convencido de que ya se encontraba completamente bien, a Bridgette le enternecía mucho como él se preocupaba por ella a su manera, aunque a veces seguía siendo un poco gruñón, nada que un beso sorpresivamente en su mejilla y una sonrisa traviesa pudiera arreglar, y a pesar que el rubio se le quedaba mirando con caras de pocos amigos por hacer esa clase de afectos en público; siempre terminaba cediendo y el mismo le demostraba un poco de amor.

Hasta en las batallas se habían convertido en un dúo esplendido, su coordinación era casi perfecta, y la armonía de sus movimientos al luchar era mucho más clara ahora. Mientras tanto HawkMoth se había visto obligado a reducir un poco más las veces que transformaba la gente en Akumas, tendría que pasar un tiempo hasta que el villano recuperara todas sus fuerzas.

En su cumpleaños número veinte; ella realmente no se esperaba nada en especial, solo pasar tiempo con el chico que la tenia locamente enamorada, pero su sorpresa fue que esa misma mañana; Chat Noir la visito con un ramo completo de rosas blancas, rojas y rosadas y un gran peluche de un gato negro, Bridgette casi se desmaya de la emoción con su mirada brillante y una amplia sonrisa. Chat le beso la mano antes de guiñarle un ojo y casi produciéndole un paro cardiaco; le dijo que las sorpresas que le esperaban iban a ir mejorando conforme pasaba el día.

Y vaya que la dejo con la boca abierta de la impresión, Felix la llevo a almorzar en su mansión; mandándole a preparar todos los platillos que a ella le gustaba, y en el trascurso de la tarde como estaba ocupado con el trabajo; le enviaba distintos obsequios que sinceramente Bridgette nunca se imaginó tener en su vida.

Y Cuando finalmente se dio las siete de la noche; el la paso buscando en un flamante auto vestido impecablemente, ella nerviosa solo se había puesto un sencillo vestido azul degradado en un tono más oscuro, largo, sin mangas y con algo de escarcha que la hacía que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, se había arreglado el cabello con algunos risos, y aplicado un sencillo maquillaje. Al principio pensó que estaba demasiado simple, pero Felix la beso febrilmente antes de subir al auto alegando que si se veía más hermosa entonces no podría llevarla a ningún lado por temor a matar algunos hombres que osaran ponerle los ojos encima, ella se sonrojo dándose cuenta que le había quitado todo el lápiz labial con un ligero puchero, el solo sonrió gatunamente antes de volverla a besar.

Así pasaron una noche romántica, en una cena bajo las estrellas en un ambiente exquisito y perfecto. Bridgette no cabía en sí misma, mantenía un rubor perpetuo en sus mejillas con su corazón inflado de emoción. Y para finalizar el fantástico día; ambos se habían trasformado, y juntos quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro en lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

Felix no podía evitar sentirse afortunado cada vez que observada a su amada chica con esos ojos azules tan expresivos y brillantes, y esos dulces labios rosados que formaban una sonrisa hermosa. La chica poco a poco se había colado en su corazón aún más todos los días, ahora no existía ni un solo día que no quisiera estar a su lado por completo.

Todo transcurría perfectamente, hasta que un día su padre lo mando a llamar a su despacho, y Felix sin saber que esperarse de Gabriel; fue con un poco de tensión en sus hombros y su mirada igual de impasible que podría rivalizar contra el más viejo.

Al entrar; se encontró a su padre detrás de su escritorio, de espalda a el mientras observaba desde la ventana el paisaje que le ofrecia París y sus habitantes con total serenidad.

Al notar la presencia de su hijo este no se inmuto o se movió de su posición, simplemente lo observo impasiblemente desde el reflejo del cristal.

—¿Me mandaste a llamar padre?—dijo Felix a un metro del escritorio con los brazos cruzados, a la espera de lo que tuviera que decirle, Gabriel no lo mandaba a llamar a menos que fuera algo muy importante ya sea bueno o malo.

—Eh notado que estas muy feliz al lado de la señorita Dupain-Cheng—murmuro yendo directamente al punto con su impecable postura y manos en la espalda.

Felix frunció los labios mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Nunca le escondió la verdad a su padre de que estaba saliendo con la chica, pero tampoco le había comunicado de la noticia, no creía que para el frió hombre pudiera ser de real importancia.

Todo bien para él; si su padre no se metía en su relación.

—Sí, es así—afirmo el tratando de pensar a donde quería llegar su padre, intentando de que el nudo en su estómago no le afectara.

No podía evitar ponerse sigilosamente a la defensiva.

Gabriel se giró hacia su escritorio y deposito en él una pequeña caja negra, donde la deslizo levemente hacia su hijo que lo observaba con algo de recelo e intentando evaluar la situación.

—Tómalo Felix, no va a morderte—comento con una perfecta ceja arqueada.

El rubio observo con ojos impasibles a su padre; examinándolo... y con movimientos lentos y calculados; se acercó más para tomar dicho objeto entre sus manos, era una pequeña cajita de fino terciopelo negro con unos pequeños detalles en vinotinto, cuando comenzó abrirla con cautela; ya en su pecho se sentía algo oprimido presintiendo lo que había adentro.

Un precioso y delicado anillo de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y zafiros estaba descansando en un pequeño cojín blanco perlado.

Felix abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido—¿Esto es de…?—trato de decir sin aliento, demasiado atónito con la preciosa joya que tenía en sus manos.

Gabriel asintió lentamente mientras se le escapa un lento suspiro al ver nuevamente el anillo—Perteneció a tu madre... ella siempre lo guardo pensando en dártelo algún día para cuando encontraras a la chica que de verdad amaras—comento mientras regresaba a su puesto al frente de la ventana.

Felix pudo ver claramente como un brillo de nostalgia invadió los ojos azules de su padre antes de volver a ver demasiado pensativo la ciudad. Poso nuevamente sus ojos en tan perfecto anillo con el corazón levemente encogido al pensar en su madre, ambos sufrían su perdida a su manera, nunca hablaban de ella, pero siempre la habían mantenido vivo cada uno en su pensamientos y recuerdos.

—A pesar que solo ha pasado un mes, sé que ella es la chica con la cual harás tu vida—continuo el diseñador posando sus dedos en el cristal, aun con el recuerdo de su difunta esposa—No pierdas tiempo de estar con ella, y aprovecha cada segundo como si fuera el último Felix…

Felix respiro hondo ante las palabras dichas por el hombre mayor, sabia porque lo decía, no quería que pasara por el mismo destino que él, a pesar que fue completamente inevitable... ambos quisieron pasar más tiempo con su madre antes de que se la arrebataran.

Cerro el pequeño estuche con cuidado mientras meditaba la acción de su padre, le estaba dando su aprobación indirectamente. En un momento Felix pensó que tendría un fuerte intercambio de palabras con el implacable hombre porque seguramente Bridgette no le parecería adecuada por el simple hecho que no están en el mismo círculo social, tampoco monetariamente, y él había estado bien dispuesto en defenderla y estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Le costó mucho darse cuenta de que la amaba, no iba a perderla ahora ni nunca.

—Gracias padre, Bridgette lo atesorara mucho.

Gabriel asintió lentamente mientras observaba a su hijo sobre su hombro—Y dile a la señorita, que cuando termine sus prácticas; es bienvenida a la empresa como diseñadora.

El joven Agreste sonrió para sí mismo ante la oportunidad que tenía la chica por delante con esa noticia. Al final el y su padre nunca fueron demasiado comunicativos, pero siempre estaban allí apoyándose en silencio.

Y con un asentimiento de cabeza; Felix se retiró.

Gabriel volvió su vista hacia la ventana, mientras deslizaba sus dedos lentamente por el cristal, respirando pausadamente por la presión que se acumuló en su pecho ante los recuerdos. A pesar de los años; el dolor de su perdida jamás disminuyo…

Saco del interior de su traje un pequeño relicario, y acaricio con dedos gentiles la fotografía—Siempre creí que el tenia por completo mi carácter… pero ahora veo que siempre tuvo un gran corazón como el tuyo querida…—murmuro al aire con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos con tristeza.

Solo le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo al hijo que ambos criaron con tanto amor e ilusión…

'

'

Felix caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión dirigiéndose a su despacho mientras sostenía en su mano aquella pequeña caja con muchos sentimientos ocultos. Ahora solo debía de pensar la forma para proponérselo.

Puede que sea aún muy pronto, a pesar que sabía que jamás iba a cambiar de opinión respecto a ella; simplemente tenía que tomarse su tiempo, no quería que los padres de Bridgette les diera algo de la impresión a conseguir de repente su hija con novio y al mes siguiente con un prometido.

Tenía que buscar el momento perfecto para hacerlo…

Así paso todo un mes más, y Felix comenzó a notar un preocupante comportamiento en la chica de ojos azules. Cuando estaban solos; ella se ponía automáticamente nerviosa como si le hubieran pasado un suiche, lo cual comenzaba a irritarle ligeramente.

Sus besos fueron pasando a un grado más allá y ambos sabían que comenzaba hacerse insuficientes, pero Bridgette prácticamente huía de la situación cuando veía que las cosas iban a ponerse un poco intensas y acaloradas, y él le encantaría saber el porqué de una vez por todas antes de que verdad matara a alguien. Y Plagg se burlaba abiertamente de el cada vez que tenía oportunidad, a veces se preguntaba por qué tenía que haberle tocado un Kwami tan impertinente, solamente cuando el pequeño gato negro estaba con su compañera Tikki le bajaba dos a sus tonterías y él podía respirar finalmente en paz.

Por otro lado, Bridgette se encontraba en su apartamento, ya que era su día libre. Se había preparo una taza de chocolate caliente ya que estaba haciendo mucho frió a pesar que había encendido la calefacción, ya estaban en invierno y eso solo hacía que le dieran ganas de acurrucarse en su cama y no salir nunca más de ella.

Suspiro suavemente y su mente la transporto en los días anteriores, una sonrisa adorno sus labios al recordar a su flamante novio visitarla apenas y cuando salía de trabajar, y cuando la tomaba en sus brazos… pero casi instantáneamente después de ese recuerdo se puso automáticamente nerviosa casi resbalándose la taza de chocolate de las manos. Tikki la miro curiosa, pero Bridgette fingió demencia mientras trababa de ocultar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas tomando un sorbo de su chocolate, sin embargo, su corazón estaba un poco acelerado en su pecho.

Sinceramente últimamente tenia pánico cuando ella y Felix se encontraba a solas en una habitación o algo similar, se había dado cuenta que sus besos eran más hambrientos y hacia que su cuerpo subiera mucho la temperatura casi quemándola viva, y le agradaba, también le gustaría demostrarle al rubio cuanto lo quería, pero había un pequeño problema.

Con un suspiro algo triste, dejo la taza en la mesa de madera de la cocina, y llevo sus manos al dobladillo de su camiseta y la alzo lentamente, hizo una mueca cuando observo su piel blanca con más cicatrices con las que pudiera realmente contar, y lo peor del caso es que el resto de su cuerpo había muchas como esas y algunas más profundas y largas que otras, la gran mayoría causadas por el ultimo Akuma que se enfrentó antes de que el héroe gatuno apareciera, la chica se había hecho pasar por una tigresa con grandes y filosas garras que le hizo profundos cortes por todo el cuerpo antes de poder detenerla finalmente… Felix solo había visto las pequeñas que estaban en sus brazos y piernas, pero no las demás, sencillamente ella no se lo había permitido…

Tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera pensar de ella al verla así, si antes sentía que era una chica sin demasiados atributos que un hombre pudiera considerarla atractiva además de sus ojos azules; ahora sentía que ya no valía casi nada.

—Él te va a querer igual Bri—dijo la pequeña Kwami intentando confortarla, observando como su portadora miraba esas marcas en su cuerpo con algo de preocupación.

Ese era uno de las consecuencias que tuvo que afrontar cuando la Kwami redirigió su magia.

Bridgette bajo su camiseta algo desanimada junto con un suspiro algo frustrado—Pero igual me da temor que me vea así Tikki… —murmuro con un nudo en su garganta—No puedo simplemente ir y decirle "Hey Felix ¿Sabes que tengo tantas cicatrices en mi cuerpo que parezco un crucigrama? Y es absolutamente sexy por cierto"—se cubrió el rostro con las manos mortificada apoyando más su espalda al respaldo de la silla mientras estiraba las piernas—Suena horrible.

Tikki se sentó en la mesa al frente de la chica, ella siempre supo que Bridgette se sentía cohibida con su cuerpo, por ser pequeña y nunca aparentar la edad que tenía, y gracias a las nuevas cicatrices de su cuerpo por las duras batallas que enfrento sola durante un tiempo con los Akumas; ahora su autoestima estaba por el subsuelo, solo esperaba que el rubio pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Con un pequeño suspiro la miro entristecida dispuesta a cambiar el tema—Recuerda que hoy tienes que llevarle el diseño al padre de Felix…—dijo apostando de que la chica ni se le pasaba por asomo ese pequeño detalle.

Casi inmediatamente Bridgette salto de la silla exclamando un improperio que haría que su madre se desmayara. Viendo la hora se fijó que estaba a tiempo si se apresuraba, el señor Agreste le había pedido que le llevara el diseño en la tarde y se lo entregara a su asistente personal porque iba a estar realmente ocupado esos días por una pasarela de ropa de invierno que debía de pulir algunos detalles.

Pasando como un huracán por el apartamento vistiéndose a toda prisa lo primero que encontró; dándose cuenta que seguramente no era apropiado para salir, pero sinceramente no tenía tiempo para buscar más ropa. Cogió su carpeta, su bolso y un sweater y salió disparada por la puerta cerrándola con un golpe, para luego devolverse al apartamento porque había olvidado a Tikki que la miraba con una leve risa.

En el camino maldijo por la ropa que había escogido, porque el frió se estaba empezando a colar por sus piernas desnudas, aunque la falda era larga y le caía hasta las rodillas; no era nada que pudiera protegerla debidamente del viento frió y más con el pronóstico que iba a nevar en cualquier momento, pensó en transformarse en Ladybug, pero rechazo casi inmediatamente la idea porque no veía un lugar donde pudiera esconderse ya que el camino estaba un poco transitado por personas que se apresuraban a llegar a sus casas y no había conseguido el sitio perfecto para poder dejar salir a Tikki.

Que tonta, hubiera salido como heroína directamente de su apartamento, si Felix se enterara alguna vez de eso; iba a matarla lenta y dolorosamente.

Tragando saliva y hundiéndose más en su chaqueta para protegerse del frió; llego por fin a la mansión Agreste sin mayores percances. Con paso decidido se acercó al portón y toco el intercomunicador, esperando impacientemente ya que prácticamente se estaba congelando, noto como comenzaba a caer unos pocos copos de nieve, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que las enormes rejas se abrieran para darle paso.

La recibió la asistente con su porte impecable y su rostro inexpresivo, solo paso sus ojos por la vestimenta de la chica arqueando una oscura ceja, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Bridgette porque sabía que había tomado una mala decisión, sin embargo, aun así no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y la chica de ojos azules se lo agradecía internamente. La condujo al despacho del señor Gabriel que se encontraba por los momentos desolado, Bridgette no perdió tiempo y le mostró los diseños, que serían para ver si era admitida a la empresa Agreste, le explico un par de cosas de ellos y Nathalie asintió a sus indicaciones, informándole que las colocaría en un lugar especial donde el señor Agreste luego las observaría.

Cuando Bridgette estuvo dispuesta a retirarse; observo como desde la ventana comenzaba una gran nevada, se quedó estática viendo la blanca nieve caer por montones. ¿Cómo iba a poder salir en semejantes condiciones si aún estaba temblando de frio? Ni siquiera como Ladybug podría protegerla al cien por ciento de tan altas temperaturas.

—Si quiere señorita, puede quedarse en la mansión hasta que deje de nevar—le ofreció Nathalie mientras recogía las carpetas—Yo debo retirarme inmediatamente si deseo llegar a tiempo con el señor Agreste antes de que la nieve bloquee el camino—comento ahora mirándola con serenidad.

Bridgette quedo claramente sorprendida ante la proposición—P-Pero no puedo quedarme sola aquí… yo…

Pero la asistente la interrumpió—No se preocupe, sabe que usted es bienvenida aquí, no hay ningún problema que se quede, a ambos Agreste no le gustaría que fuera a salir con este clima ¿Verdad?—pregunto arqueando una ceja.

La chica abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la volvió a cerrar mientras mirada el suelo un poco apenada. Gabriel se había mostrado muy atento con ella y ni se diga Felix, seguramente le formaría la bronca del año solamente por su tontería. Asintiendo acepto la invitación y casi con una imperceptible sonrisa; la asistente se retiró indicándole que podía pedirle al chef si le apetecía comer algo, y así finalmente se retiró dejando a Bridgette totalmente sola en aquella gigantesca mansión y aun con un frió atroz preguntándose si esa familia tendría hielo en vez de sangre en las venas.

Suspiro sin saber exactamente qué hacer, Felix seguramente no llegaría ese día a dormir allí, ya que le dijo que estaba junto a su padre, pero en una sección diferente por un problema que se presentó con unos documentos. Así que se dispuso a recorrer la casa un poco, ya que realmente nunca la había detallado tan abiertamente.

Disfruto viendo algunos cuadrados de la familia, pero además de esos y unas reliquias costosas al igual que las decoraciones; realmente no haba mucho que ver…

Así que tampoco duro demasiado tiempo en eso, aparte que el frió le entumeció ligeramente el cuerpo, se preguntaba dónde estaba la calefacción de esa casa y si alguna vez la usaban.

Sus pies la terminaron llevando a la habitación donde paso sus primeros buenos momentos con el rubio, con una sonrisa no pudo evitar entrar percatándose que la puerta estaba abierta, la cerro tras de sí observando todo invadida por los recuerdos, donde fue la primera vez que la beso, eso hacía que su corazón se calentara un poco. Tomo asiento en la cama no sin antes dejar su pequeño bolsito en el escritorio, donde seguramente Tikki estaría durmiendo acurrucada y tibia gracias a un pequeño pañuelo que había dejado allí para ella.

Respiro hondo captando todo su aroma masculino y haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera levemente, no sabía si era por el frió o por algo más… observo por la ventana que seguía nevando con bastante intensidad, pero no tanto como antes, seguramente dentro de un rato podría salir y si se daba prisa llegar a su casa con la mitad de su cuerpo intacto. Junto sus manos y dejo salir aire caliente para calentarlas un poco, memorizando que jamás volvería a salir con una falda y una camisa tan delgada. Con un ligero bostezo se dejó caer de espalda en la cómoda cama observando el techo pensativa.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió de pronto causando que la chica saltara del susto con el corazón en la garganta y el alma en los pies.

Parpadeo confusa al ver que era nada más y nada menos que el rubio que había estado rondando en sus pensamientos.

—¿Felix?—pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza asombrada.

Él la miraba muy seriamente, su cabello está ligeramente húmedo y su respiración algo agitada, llevaba puesta ropa ejecutiva con el abrigo que ella misma le regalo por su cumpleaños en el brazo, su mirada glacial se estrechó al verla.

Bridgette trago hondo.

Oh, oh, estaba en serios problemas.

—¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando en salir así?—dijo en un tono de voz bajo pero peligroso al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

A la chica le flaquearon un poco las rodillas, tratando de pensar con rapidez, pero es que siempre le impactaba su atractivo aun cuando él estaba claramente enojado—Ehm… yo pues, ¿Fue lo primero que encontré?—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja en un gesto bastante nervioso.

Felix gruño por lo bajo al inspeccionarla, Bridgette llevaba una camisa de manga tres cuartos blanca de botones y de una tela muy delgada, una falda larga de un azul oscuro que se cernía en sus caderas para luego bajar en una caída suelta hasta las rodillas, junto con unas zapatillas negras y apenas un sweater para cubrirla del gélido frió de afuera, su hermoso cabello estaba siento oprimido por otro endemoniada cola alta que el comenzaba a odiar, se veía bellísima sí, pero no para salir a la calle con ese frió recién salido del polo norte.

Ella se movió algo incomoda, muy nerviosa por su minuciosa inspección claramente desaprobatoria—¿Y-Y tú no estabas con tu padre?—pregunto genuinamente curiosa.

El rubio resoplo—Tú lo has dicho, "estaba"… hasta que Nathalie me llamo informándome que estabas aquí y siendo demasiado estúpida saliendo en estas condiciones y apenas cubierta del frió—dijo arrojando el abrigo junto con la chaqueta a la silla con descuido y de ella salía un malhumorado Plagg, que refunfuñando abrió el bolso de la chica para ir con su compañera Kwami y alejarse de todo el drama de su portador—Vine transformado como Chat antes de que la nieve me lo dificultara más—dijo desatándose la corbata aun fulminándola con la mirada.

—L-Lo siento…—dijo ella uniendo sus manos totalmente apenada de que el chico tuviera que dejar las cosas inconclusas por su culpa—Soy demasiado despistada y torpe a veces—murmuro bajando la mirada con un suspiro.

—No lo discuto—volvió a gruñir mientras terminaba de acortar las distancias, tomaba suavemente de su mentón para que lo mirara y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar; capturo sus labios con los suyos en un tibio beso.

Un gemido de sorpresa se quedó atascada en la garganta de Bridgette por el arrebato del rubio que claramente no lo había esperado, pero sus cálidos labios pudieron más que su sentido común, así que deslizo sus brazos hasta rodear su cuello masculino y entregarse por completo aquel fantástico beso, sintiendo como el pasaba sus manos por su cintura hasta rodearla por completo y estrecharla a él, brindándole su calor lo cual su pequeño cuerpo agradeció infinitamente.

Felix casi emite un nuevo gruñido cuando ella abrió sus carnosos labios para darle paso al interior de su boca, embriagándolo por completo de su dulce sabor, y sus femeninos contornos se amoldaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, era como encender una chispa que daba paso a un incendio que comenzaba a correr por sus venas.

Poco a poco aquel beso se fue tornando más hambriento y necesitado, Bridgette apenas si fue consiente cuando él le separa un poco los brazos de su cuello para quitarle suavemente el sweater, su mente estaba totalmente por las nubes, invadida por tantas sensaciones nuevas y conocidas que amenazaban con hacerle perder la cabeza casi por completo.

Solo se separaban unos centímetros para tomar un poco de aire y volver arremeter con toda la fuerza de la pasión de aquel beso. Ella enredo sus dedos en su cabellera dorada, amando la sensación de sus sedosas hebras, mientras inconscientemente pegaba más su cuerpo al de él provocando que Felix mordiera su labio inferior con urgencia.

Siendo ya los besos insuficientes; el aparto su mano de su cintura y comenzó a colarla por debajo del dobladillo de su blusa, necesitando tocar su suave piel. Pero cuando Bridgette sintió ese pequeño roce de sus dedos en su piel; abrió los ojos de sorpresa volviendo a la realidad como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, con un jadeo; posiciono sus pequeñas manos en su pecho y lo empujo quizás con demasiada bruquedad separándose al mismo tiempo del beso.

Bridgette retrocedió un paso con su corazón desbocado y una mano cubriendo su poca, observando la expresión confusa y aturdida del rubio tratando de comprender lo que acaba de pasar, ella tembló de impotencia mientras su corazón se encogía y sus ojos amenazaban con derrabar unas cuantas lagrimas

—Y-Yo lo siento… t-tengo que irme—balbuceo nerviosa y sintiéndose terrible. Mordiendo su labio inferior; cogió su sweater bajo la incrédula mirada azul grisácea, y con paso veloz se dirigió al escritorio para agarrar su bolso y a Tikki en el proceso, pero cuando puso una mano en el picaporte de la puerta ya se sentía totalmente miserable con un potente nudo en su garganta ya teniendo la puerta medio abierta.

Pero jadeo de sorpresa sobresaltándote cuando de pronto la puerta se volvió a cerrar en un sonoro golpe, aturdida; soltó su bolso y poso sus ojos hacia arriba viendo como una mano estaba posada en la manera por encima de su cabeza, tragando hondo y sintiendo como los colores bajaran rápidamente de su rostro; se obligó a voltear su rostro hacia atrás, encontrándose con la gélida mirada de Felix, de verdad sintió que su corazón se paralizo por completo en ese momento.

Él la opacaba con su gran altura, tuvo que echar ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos toda hecha un manojo de nervios, su brazo estaba por encima de su cabeza con su mano en la puerta y la otra apretada en un puño a un lado de su cuerpo, él estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, intimidándola en el proceso, su expresión era totalmente seria y quizás algo enojada, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—Oh no, esta vez no te vas a escapar así como así Bridgette—dijo el en un tono peligrosamente ronco que hizo saltar a sus terminaciones nerviosa.

Ella giro por completo su cuerpo para enfrentarlo, aunque en realidad quería que la dejara salir huyendo como la cobarde que era en ese momento—F-Felix yo…—trato de decir algo, pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto el estrechando la mirada ocasionando que la chica pegara completamente su espalda contra la puerta—¿Por qué huyes de mi cada vez que algo como esto pasa?—murmuro frunciendo los labios claramente disgustado.

Bridgette bajo la mirada mientras se mordía su labio inferior y sentía todo su cuerpo temblar.

¿Qué podría decirle?

—¿Es porque… crees que voy hacerte daño?

La voz más suave de Felix y con tono diferente al enojo hizo que alzara de nuevo la mirada sorprendida, en sus ojos se podía adivinar algo de dolor, aunque era tan poco que podría pasar desapercibido para otra persona, pero no para ella.

Su corazón se estrujo en su pecho aún más por hacerle pensar eso. De pronto atrás del rubio; observo a su Kwami que le hacía señas de ánimo y luego esta se marchó junto con Plagg para dejarle privacidad. Bridgette volvió a posar sus ojos en su rostro masculino y aspiro profundo para agarrar el valor suficiente, se obligó a sí misma a confesarle aquello que la tenía aterrada desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Con un suspiro profundo subió sus temblorosas manos hacia su rostro atractivo para enmarcarlo con dedos gentiles—No gatito, eso no es lo que pasa… l-lo siento si de verdad te hice creer eso… yo jamás pensaría que me harías daño—murmuro acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar antes de volver a bajar los brazos y unir sus manos en su regazo muy nerviosa, y sin esperar que el dijera nada; continuo—Yo simplemente me sentía temerosa de que pudieras descubrir lo que tanto me avergüenza…—dijo observando con atención como su expresión de confusión se volvía más asentada—Veras…—dudo un segundo mientras bajaba la mirada incapaz de ver su reacción—Yo… estoy muy marcada por todos lados y esos quizás se vea como algo repulsivo—dijo encogiéndose un poco en su lugar aguantando las lágrimas.

Se quedó muy quieta esperando su reacción, pero se sorprendió al sentir un suave toque en su barbilla obligándola a subir nuevamente la mirada, por un momento quedo perdida en esos orbes de azul y gris, pero aún estaba temerosa de su respuesta porque no sabía cómo descifrar ahora su rostro completamente inexpresivo.

—¿Marcada?—pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Ella asintió tímidamente, antes de volver a suspirar, nunca pensó que esto sería realmente difícil de decir—Cicatrices… cicatrices horribles por todo mi cuerpo—murmuro apretando los labios.

Felix ladeo un poco su rostro comprendiendo poco a poco—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?—musito sin retirar los dedos de su delicado mentón.

Bridgette se mordió el labio inferior con su corazón muy acelerado en su pecho, su cercanía le estaba afectando bastante—Felix… siento que no soy ideal para ti, debes estar acostumbrado a estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres en tu círculo social…—sus parpados cayeron un poco incapaz de mirarlo nuevamente—Yo de por si no tenía mucho atractivo, ahora… doy repulsión—soltó sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a anegarse de lágrimas.

De pronto él la soltó y ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras trataba de contener las increíbles ganas de llorar, seguramente él había captado el mensaje y le había abierto los ojos finalmente…

Hasta que una suave risa masculina la hizo quedarse estática.

Pestañeando observo como Felix se reía suavemente mientras que un movimiento antinaturalmente sexy pasaba una mano por su cabellera rubia ante de posar nuevamente su mirada azul grisácea en ella, Bridgette quiso morirse en el sitio al ver un brillo de amor y una sensual sonrisa gatuna en sus labios.

—¿Tanta tontería solo por un par de cicatrices?—pregunto sintiéndose internamente aliviado, había llegado a pesar que los sentimientos de la chica comenzaban a cambiar.

Ella parecía genuinamente sorprendida, luego frunció el ceño antes de responder—No son solo un par de cicatrices Felix… son… son demasiadas—murmuro por lo bajo.

Felix se acercó peligrosamente a ella, acorralándola aún más contra la puerta si era posible, bloqueándole el camino con uno de sus brazos, y alzando su mano libre hacia el primer botón de la blusa de la chica mientras acercaba su rostro, más precisamente a sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa—Entonces… vamos a verlas ¿No te parece _My Lady_?—le susurro con una voz seductora, algo que ella no estaba totalmente acostumbrada, por lo cual; un rubor acudió a sus mejillas y se acentuó aún más cuando el con dedos agiles le desabrocho el primer botón.

—P-Pero…—tartamudeo ella algo nerviosa y sintiendo como las rodillas se le ponían algo flojas, el rubio estaba causando en ella un estrago de sentimientos.

El roso sus labios con los suyos en una suave acaricia mientras sus dedos bajaban al segundo botón—Nada de peros, yo decidiré al ver por mi propia cuenta de lo que me hablas—dijo antes de capturar nuevamente sus labios en un suave beso, aunque al principio Bridgette se había quedo quieta por sus palabras, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el gesto.

Su propósito era relajarla, la tensión en el cuerpo femenino era muy palpable.

El mismo haría que cambiara de opinión.

Cuando iba más allá de la mitad de los botones; nuevamente los besos pasaron algo más pasional e intensos, la chica se olvidó por completo de lo que él estaba haciendo hasta que sintió como el acariciaba la piel desnuda de su vientre, ella se tensó por momentos pero Felix no le permitió que se distrajera; profundizando aún más aquel beso, mordisqueando sus labios con hambre para después separarse solo un poco, para descender lentamente sus labios por su satinado cuello, y con sus dientes; morder suavemente su piel arrancado suspiros de ella que lo hacían sonreír ligeramente antes de lamer donde había dejado una pequeña marca, su mano igual de hambrienta que su boca; acaricio su estrecha cintura, sintiendo con la yema de los dedos las irregularidades de las heridas ya curadas.

Pero antes de retroceder solo un poco para admirarlas; no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda y presionar sus caderas contra las suyas, escuchando como de ella dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido de sus dulces labios al sentir claramente sus ansias por estar con ella, Bridgette se arqueo para el totalmente presa de las deliciosas emociones que comenzaba experimentar. El gruño por lo bajo apretando los dientes al sentir sus suaves curvas femeninas, lo estaba volviendo loco poco a poco.

Felix se vio obligado a separarse para poder observar lo que ella llamaba "marcas repulsivas" pero lo dejo sin aliento verla con la mirada nublada con sus expresivos ojos oscurecidos como un par de zafiros, sus labios entreabiertos algo rojizos por los besos y una serie de marcas en su cuello que el mismo hizo, y para completar el cuadro; su blusa estaba completamente abierta dejando ver su brasier de color lila junto con su respiración algo agitada que le daba un aspecto totalmente sensual y que desestabilizo su férreo control por un momento.

Respirando profundamente para controlarse y no tomarla en ese mismo instante; bajo lentamente la mirada a su pálida piel y vio decenas de cicatrices de diferentes longitudes esparcidas por toda su piel, con cuidado las trazo lentamente con sus dedos.

Bridgette se quedó muy quieta con un poderoso sonrojo adornando sus mejillas por la vergüenza de verse tan expuesta, a la espera de la opinión final de él aunque temía que de un momento otro sus piernas no podrían soportar su peso, el rubio la estaba dejado literalmente temblando de pies a cabeza.

Felix no sabía cómo sentirse en ese mismo instante, no estaba seguro si era una peligrosa impotencia de verla en ese estado y no haberla poder ayudado en ese tiempo; o un orgullo que se alzaba en su pecho, ella nunca se había quejado ni una sola vez por el dolor, y su aspecto le afectaba solamente porque creía que él se iba a sentir asqueado… simplemente Bridgette era única.

Subió lentamente sus caricias viendo como ella se estremecía levemente, la tela del brazier seguramente ocultaría aún más de aquellos cortes, sin mencionar la espalda y demás, eso solo causaba que sintiera aún más ganas de protegerla y que se mantuviera a su lado para siempre.

Por otra parte; Bridgette estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, pero muy quieta mientras aquellos ojos azules grisáceos la examinaban con lentitud lo que parecía ser una tortura, su toque era sumamente suave y alteraba sus sentidos, le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo aún tenía miedo, las cicatrices eran aún más pálidas que su piel y eso decía mucho al respecto, se notaban a leguas ya que algunas seguían teniendo un tono ligeramente rosado y eran de textura algo rugosas, agregando el hecho que se sentía muy vulnerable, jamás nadie la había visto con solo el sujetador y la blusa abierta de par en par.

—Eres…—el comenzó a decir con una gran pausa de por medio causando que a la chica contuviera la respiración, sinceramente lo estaba haciendo apropósito ya que no podía despegar la mirada de su cuerpo—Preciosa…—murmuro por fin mirando aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban con absoluta sorpresa.

—¿Q-Que?—balbuceo ella sin poder creer lo que oía.

Él sonrió ligeramente mientras enmarcaba su rostro con sus manos para que lo mirara con atención—Eres hermosa, perfecta y haces que mis sentidos se alteren—susurro depositando un suave y casto beso en sus labios—Con o sin cicatrices, para mi seguirás siendo la chica que se enfrentó a un villano totalmente sola repetidas veces para mantener a todo París a salvo… también eres la chica que me tiene locamente enamorado—dijo mientras esos orbes de un tono zafiros brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Oh Felix… pero yo no tengo experiencia en… bueno tu sabes—dijo totalmente ruborizada—No sé qué hacer… no quiero decepcionarte.

Felix arqueo una perfecta ceja dorada antes de hablar—Entonces aprenderemos juntos.

Al principio ella no comprendió totalmente sus palabras, hasta que unió las piezas lentamente y sus labios formaron una 'O' perfecta sin saber que decir totalmente perpleja.

El rubio llevo sus manos a la coleta de la chica para poder finalmente dejar libre su cabello para su total deleite—Realmente nunca tuve tiempo para cosas como esta y tampoco era algo que me llama directamente la atención... hasta que tu apareciste—dijo viendo como ella se ponía aún más roja.

Bridgette poso sus pequeñas manos en su pecho aun conmocionada por sus palabras…

¿Ella sería la primera chica que el tomaría?

No sabía si convertirse el Ladybug y gritarle al mundo desde la torre Eiffel que Felix Agreste era totalmente suyo.

—¿Pero s-seguro que quieres estar conmigo?—pregunto ella aun presa de las dudas observando hacia abajo su piel marcada.

Felix gruño por lo bajo antes de rodearle la cintura con un brazo para apegarla aún más contra su cuerpo mientras que su mano libre la tomaba por la nuca enredando sus dedos en su cabellera azulada—Voy a tener que enseñarte que eres perfecta para mí en todos los sentidos—dijo con voz ligeramente más ronca antes de bajar sus labios hasta los de ella para besarla con pasión y anhelo.

Esta vez la oji azul no objeto nada y decidió dejarse llevar por esos besos que tanto le encantaban, Tikki tenía razón, Felix la quería con o sin marcas en el cuerpo…

El rubio exploro su boca con hambre, sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse rápidamente. Sin separar sus labios; le quito la molesta blusa que fue arrojada alguna parte de la habitación, ella volvió abrazarlo del cuello mientas se levantaba de puntillas acercando todo lo posible a su cuerpo masculino. Felix pasó sus manos por toda su espalda y por el contorno de su cuerpo femenino, tocando toda esa piel que lo traía loco, se separó de sus labios para volver hacer un camino de besos por ese delicioso cuello; arrancando nuevos suspiros de la chica en el proceso lo cual lo animaban a ir más allá conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Bridgette inmersa en esas sensaciones placenteras; intento con manos algo temblorosas quitarle la camisa al rubio, queriendo ver todo ese cuerpo atlético que siempre soñó con tener para sí. Pero frunció los labios al ver que sus dedos temblaban demasiado para poder quitarle un mísero botón.

—¿Quieres que te ayude _My lady_?—murmuro el sobre su piel con voz ligeramente ronca.

Ella trago saliva con esfuerzo al oírlo, tenía una voz absolutamente sexy que podía ponerla de rodillas fácilmente.

—Y-Yo puedo—dijo maldiciendo su voz temblorosa delatando todos sus nervios.

Felix rio quedamente ante de dar una larga lamida a su cuerpo que produjo más de un escalofrió en la joven antes de separarse y empezar el mismo quitar los botones con dedos apresurados.

Ella observo todo el proceso embelesada sin darse cuenta, maravillándose como poco a poco iba descubriendo esa maravillosa piel blanca, su complexión era delgada, pero de hombros anchos, los músculos de sus brazos bien definidos, cintura estrecha, abdomen como una rica tabla de chocolate… podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera era consiente que solo llevaba el brasier y la falda y que prácticamente Felix se la está comiendo con los ojos.

Cuando el finalmente se la quitó; la lanzo descuidadamente al suelo mientras Bridgette hipnotizada se acercaba con el rostro ruborizado, ella con dedos cuidadosos toco con cariño la cicatriz en el lado derecho, recordándole que casi pudo perderlo esa vez, Feliz solo la observo con cariño su inocente acción. Ella después paso sus dedos lentamente por el resto de su pecho y de sus abdominales, todo él era perfecto, un cuerpo tonificado y listo para el pecado, volvió a tragar hondo cuando subió lentamente la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos azul grisáceos que estaba levemente oscurecidos, y con algo de timidez; volvió a ponerse de puntillas para besarle la barbilla y finalmente los labios mientras sus manos descansaban en su pecho.

Explorando tiernamente su boca, su sabor picante la excitaba sin darse cuenta, inflamando su cuerpo ansioso por mas caricias.

Sin interrumpir el fantástico beso, él se agacho un poco para tomarla de los muslos y alzarla, Bridgette se vio obligada a rodear su cuello con los brazos sintiendo como el chico camina hasta la cama y la recostaba allí mientras él le quitaba las zapatillas y sus zapatos, para después inclinarse y posicionarse encima de ella con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para no aplastarla con su cuerpo, y colocando una de sus rodillas entre sus muslos; descendió nuevamente sus besos, esta vez por su barbilla y un lento recorrido por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula mordiendo levemente esa zona, para luego continuar observando esa tela estorbosa que cubrían sus preciosos senos, con una lenta sonrisa felina continuo mordiendo, besando y lamiendo su sensible piel, teniendo especial cuidado y amor en las cicatrices, con su mano izquierda; acuno uno de sus pechos y apretó suavemente, encantado con la respuesta de ella que se arqueo inconscientemente mientras suspiraba, el aprovecho la oportunidad para pasar sus dedos por su espalda y con un ágil y un solo movimiento; desabrochar aquella estorbosa prenda.

Bridgette jadeo de sorpresa parpadeando ante la acción del rubio, cualquiera diría que tenía mucha practica en eso, pero lo que de verdad lo delataba era su mirada hambrienta; aparto el brasier tirándolo por allí dejando a la chica desnuda de la cintura para arriba, ella se sonrojo furiosamente intentando cubrirse con sus manos, pero el estrecho peligrosamente la mirada mientras fruncía los labios con claro disgusto.

—No hagas eso—dijo con un leve gruñido, esperando que ella cediera voluntariamente.

Ella negó enérgicamente invadida nuevamente por los nervios—E-Es que l-las cicatrices—dijo tartamudeando.

Felix resoplo exasperado mientras volvió a besar sus labios con intensidad buscando distraer nuevamente a la chica, lo cual funcionaba, ya que ella volvía a corresponder con avives.

Viendo su oportunidad; el rubio tomo sus pequeñas manos y la fue apartando poco a poco instándola a que rodeara su cuello con los brazos, y Bridgette obedeció con su total atención en aquellos labios masculinos. Felix tomo suavemente uno de sus senos, no eran demasiado grandes ni muy pequeños, simplemente eran perfectos y lo hacía volver loco de deseo, era suave y manejable lo que hacía que el cuerpo femenino volviera arquearse mientras ella separa sus labios para soltar un gemido, el bajo su boca a su oído.

—Voy hacerte el amor Bridgette…—dijo roncamente antes de presionar sus caderas a las suyas para que sintiera su deseo duro y latente—Y no puedes ocultar nada de mí.

—F-Felix…—gimió un poco más alto.

Él se separó de su cuerpo para verla con la respiración algo agitada y nuevamente con los labios entreabiertos e hinchados. Con una sonrisa depredadora descendió su mirada hacia los senos ahora expuestos a su completo placer, como supuso; eran perfectos y ni las numerosas cicatrices que habían en ellos podían opacar su belleza, así que más hambriento que nunca; bajo su boca a uno de ellos para capturar uno de sus perfectos pezones rosados entre sus labios para lamerlo y succionarlo ligeramente.

—¡Felix!—gimoteo aferrándose ahora de su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo pequeñas oleadas de un delicioso placer que se alojaba en su vientre.

Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre gemido de esos dulces labios, pero si era sincero consigo mismo; quería más…

Con una de sus manos, alzo ligeramente la falta sintiendo como ella apretaba ligeramente los muslos en su rodilla, y sin dejar de atender su pezón; levanto más la rodilla hasta el centro caliente de la chica, donde primero presiono ligeramente para ver su reacción; y ella enseguida soltó otro profundo gemido mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, alejo un poco sus labios de su redondo seno para mirar como el botón rozado estaba totalmente erecto y brillante, sonriendo ladinamente observo como Bridgette tenía los ojos firmemente cerrado mientras mordía su labio inferior con las mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Te gusta _Princess_?—dijo con la voz enronquecida, mientras masajeaba su otro seno desatendido, y al mismo tiempo ejercía un poco más de presión en su feminidad, luego retiraba y volvía a presionar, simulando lo que vendría más adelante.

—Oh Felix…—jadeo ella sintiéndose loca de deseo de que la tocara aún más, sus pequeñas manos descendieron hasta sus hombros para aferrarse mejor a su cuerpo.

El rubio volvió a subir un poco para poder besarla con ardor, y la chica respondió inmediatamente con la misma o más pasión, Felix bajo sus dedos para sustituir su rodilla y tocarla a través de la tela, casi gruño de satisfacción al sentirla tan húmeda. Noto como comenzaba a molestarle terriblemente los pantalones, como si lo estuviesen aprisionando, pero se obligó a resistir un poco más, quería explorarla, amar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Aparto ligeramente la tela de su ropa interior para tocarla allí donde su carne estaba sumamente caliente y húmeda, primero paso sus dedos gentilmente, explorando la zona mientras que Bridgette se revolvía un poco bajo de él, y de sus labios escapaban suspiros y uno que otro gemido, algo que lo era música para sus oídos y lo excitaba terriblemente, pero necesitaba más, así que aparto su rodilla sin desprenderse de sus labios; comenzó a quitarle la falda desabrochando el botón y jalándola hacia debajo de un tirón, arrojando la prenda fuera de la cama como al resto. Cuando la estuvo solamente con su ropa interior; no pudo evitar separarse del ardiente beso para poder admirarla.

Bridgette con los labios hinchados y los ojos entrecerrados no pudo evitar estremecerse por su mirada oscurecida y hambrienta, cualquiera diría que estaba directamente en presencia con su lado más salvaje, su lado Chat con su cabello dorado un poco más alborotado como su alter ego. Ella tembló por la intensidad con que la observaba, tenía un terrible impulso de cubrirse con la sabana hasta las orejas.

Felix detallo con gusto su esbelto cuerpo femenino, sus pequeños pero perfectamente redondeados pechos, con sus pezones rosados, su cintura estrecha, su estómago plano, sus anchas caderas, y cremosas y torneadas piernas, finalmente con su cabello esparcido por la almohada le daba un toque increíblemente sensual y excitante. Observo con detalle las bragas lilas a conjunto con el brasier que había desaparecido anteriormente. Mirando sus ojos con atención; tomo el borde de la prenda para comenzar a deslizarla hacia abajo muy lentamente, Bridgette se puso instantáneamente nerviosa queriendo taparse el rostro con la almohada o salir huyendo en tal caso, sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas.

El rubio sonrió levemente al notar como su sonrojo se extendía por su cuello hasta sus hombros y sus expresivos ojos tenían un brillo entre el deseo y la pena. Volvió a inclinarse hacia abajo para besar suavemente su ombligo mientras sentía como ella se sobresaltaba un poco, colocando tímidamente sus manos en su cabello rubio, siguió bajando sus bragas con igual de lentitud mientras sus labios iban descendiendo de a poco hasta llegar a su cadera donde mordió levemente, causando que ella jadeara, Bridgette doblo las rodillas para que terminara de quitarle la prenda y arrojarla por allí.

Con dedos hambrientos volvió a tocar su increíblemente caliente centro donde pudo oír más de sus suspiros, pero cuando estuvo bien dispuesto a seguir bajando su boca; ella lo detuvo, el alzo la mirada claramente disgustado por la interrupción.

Bridgette se humedeció los labios, con demasiado calor en su rostro—N-No creo estar preparada para eso aun g-gatito, si lo haces temo morir desmayada—murmuro levemente encogida.

El frunció los labios comprendiendo que quizás sería demasiado para ella en su primera vez, Bridgette era muy tímida y no quería espantarla tampoco, así que en contra de su voluntad se vio obligo a erguirse de nuevo—Muy bien, pero para la próxima no te escaparas… esta demás decir que quiero probarte en todos los sentidos—murmuro observando con una ronca risa como ella apartaba la mirada avergonzada mientra se mordía el labio inferior.

Entonces volvió a inclinarse para besarla nuevamente, aun con sus dedos explorando su interior, encontrando ese capullo que le dio mucha curiosidad por toquetear, cuando comenzó acariciarlo con dedos insistentes en círculos; ella se estremeció fuertemente.

—¡Ah! ¡F-Felix!—dijo ella separándose momentáneamente de sus labios, para volver atacarlo en un beso muy pasional y ardiente.

El gruño de deseo cuando introdujo un dedo en su apretado centro, sintiendo como las paredes de la chica lo apretaban deliciosamente como terciopelo caliente; casi suelta un gemido, se estaba volviendo loco por entrar en ella, pero aun no era el momento, quería prepararla bien, sería su primera vez y no quería lastimarla más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, necesitaba liberarse un poco de los pantalones que lo estorbaban de sobre manera, así que volvió apartar su mano de ella y noto con gusto como la chica se quejaba con pequeños gimoteos; alzando sus caderas para que siguiera con esa pequeña tortura.

Se levantó desabrochándose los pantalones quitándoselos de una sola patada quedando solamente en bóxer, con su rodilla se hizo un espacio entre las piernas de Bridgette y presiono con insistencia su erección en su sexo sintiendo como el mismo se estremecía con ansias al igual que su femenino cuerpo.

—Felix…—gimió ella rodeando inconscientemente sus caderas con las piernas.

—Solo un poco más Bridgette…—murmuro el con su voz muy ronca, llevado sus dedos a su sexo femenino para volver atacarla sin tregua, hundiendo hasta un segundo dedo escuchando los gemidos de ella, comenzó a sacarlos eh introducirlos simulando la penetración, estimulándola, ella movía ligeramente sus caderas al compás de su ritmo mientras la sentía más resbaladiza.

Bridgette se aferraba a sus hombros quizás con demasiada fuerza mientras sonidos vergonzosos escapan de sus labios, sentía la cabeza nublada completamente presa de esas placenteras emociones recorriendo su cuerpo, lamiendo sus terminaciones nerviosas, jamás pensó que eso podría llegar a sentirse tan bien. Pero una parte de ella se sentía mal por él, ya que el prácticamente lo estaba haciendo todo. Aspirando profundamente cogiendo un poco de valor de su alter ego; empujo levemente sus hombros mientras lo llamaba suavemente mordiéndose los labios, él se detuvo completamente observándola con cuidado mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Te eh lastimado?—pregunto con un ligero aire de preocupación mientras retiraba su mano examinando su expresión en busca de algún signo de dolor.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver como a pesar de las circunstancias el seguía preocupándose por su bienestar, negando suavemente con la cabeza estando aun ruborizada; se obligó hablar un poco antes de actuar—Yo… solo quiero hacerte sentir bien también gatito—murmuro un poco tímida lo cual le sonrió de medio lado.

Pero antes de que él se negara, ella enmarco su rostro con ambos manos para atraerlo hacia ella causando que el rubio tuviera que sostenerse nuevamente en sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para no asfixiarla. Bridgette comenzó a bajar sus besos juntos con sus temblorosas manos, primero recorriendo su barbilla hasta pasar por su cuello; e imitando lo que había hecho con ella anteriormente; comenzó a dejar pequeñas mordidas, lamiendo su piel sintiendo como él se tensaba ligeramente pero dejándose hacer todo lo que la chica quisiera.

Tragando hondo, y esperando que la vergüenza no se la comiera viva; deslizo una de sus manos por todo su increíble torso, hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior y con algo de nerviosismo; toco primero con las yemas de los dedos su potente erección que casi la deja sin respiración, la respuesta de Felix fue gruñir levemente, un poco más motivada tomo su miembro con su pequeña mano explorando su longitud y sintiendo como él se estremecía notoriamente.

—Bridgette—siseo el tensando la mandíbula impulsando un poco las caderas hacia ella.

Bridgette siguió con sus besos y mordidas mientras ejercía un poco de presión en su mano antes de subir lentamente hasta la punta, estaba sumamente apenada y a la vez curiosa sin imaginar que alguna vez estaría haciendo tal cosa, pero debía de admitir que a esta ella misma sentía cierto placer en tocarlo.

Felix se alejó un poco de su boca para mirarla a los ojos mientras se le escapaba un ronco gemido, ella lo observaba con timidez, pero realmente lo tenía distraído la sensación de tener su mano tocándolo directamente.

—¿T-Te gusta?—dijo ella repitiendo el movimiento deslizando su mano arriba y abajo continuamente.

—Vas acabar conmigo y mis nueves vidas _My lady_ …—murmuro el con la placentera sensación que le estaba otorgando.

Bridgette sonrió tímidamente, antes de morderse el labio inferior al sacar su mano y finalmente deslizar sus bóxer hacia abajo, lo cual su miembro masculino quedo completamente liberado sintiendo como se presionaba ligeramente contra su cadera. Ella se estremeció sin el valor de mirar hacia abajo, el solo sonrió depredadoramente antes de erguirse nuevamente para terminar de quitarse la prenda.

Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello al verlo completamente desnudo. Dios mío no podía sentirse más ridículamente pequeña aunque lo intentara, estaba dudosa de que… algo como eso pudiera entrar en ella.

—¿Temerosa?—pregunto el sin poder evitar reírse un poco a su costa reuniéndose nuevamente a ella mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, estremeciéndose ligeramente por la estupenda sensación de tocarse piel contra piel en todas partes.

—E increíblemente nerviosa…—murmuro ella algo cohibida observando esos ojos que tanto amaba.

Ante esa respuesta él la beso tiernamente antes de volver hablar—Seré todo lo cuidadoso posible—dijo viendo como ella asentía aun un poco nerviosa.

Y así comenzó una nueva ronda de besos, mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos con hambre, el volvío hacerse espacio entre las piernas femeninas y ella lo recibió ocasionando que la chica temblara en sus brazos, sintiéndola suficientemente preparada; prosiguió a tomar su miembro y posicionarlo justo en la entrada de la cavidad de ella presionando suavemente para hacer un poco de fricción causando que ambos se estremecieran de pies a cabeza.

El rubio rompió el beso para mirarla a los ojos—Por fin serás mía en cuerpo y alma Bridgette—murmuro con voz muy ronca mientras ella sonreía cálidamente.

Ella se preparó mentalmente un poco nerviosa pero confiando plenamente en el… Felix comenzó a empujar suavemente sintiéndola muy estrecha, tuvo que apretar los dientes por la magnífica sensación que estaba comenzando a sentir. Se fue abriendo paso lentamente sintiendo como las uñas de ella comenzaban a clavarse en sus hombros, cuando sintió que algo le estaba bloqueando el camino; paro un minuto mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella estaba algo tensa y nerviosa ya que sentía incomodidad y algo de dolor, se le encogió el corazón verla así pero nada podían hacer para evitar eso. A él le estaba consumiendo vivo enterrarse en ella por completo.

—Bridgette…—murmuro suavemente pidiendo un silencioso permiso para continuar, y cuando ella asintió algo temerosa; él le deposito un suave beso en los labios—Lo haré rápido, no quiero que sea demasiado tortuoso para ti—explico mientras embestía un poco más fuerte para llevarse consigo la prueba de su pureza.

Bridgette cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras se arqueaba, gimoteando adolorida. Sentía sus ojos humedecerse y todo el placer que había sentido anteriormente; evaporarse.

—Bridgette mírame—dijo Felix con los labios fruncidos tomando su rostro entre sus manos, el respiro pausadamente para evitar volverse loco por las paredes internas de ella que lo acogían intentando acostumbrarse como seda caliente, era simplemente placentero, pero debía controlarse por ella. Cuando la chica por fin abrió sus increíbles los ojos azules; el trato de no salir de su cuerpo para dejar de lastimarla, sus pestañas estaban húmedas de lágrimas no derrabada, y estaba algo pálida—No me moveré hasta que el dolor pase ¿Bien?—susurro mientras la abrazaba, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo temblar.

Felix enterró su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma para tratar de calmarse, tenía los músculos increíblemente tensos por el esfuerzo de no moverse en su interior, pero era una sensación gloriosa, con una pequeña idea en mente; comenzó a besar su cuello y mordisquearlo con lentitud, para relajarla un poco, descendió un poco más hacia sus cremosos senos para capturar un pezón en su boca para lamerlo y morderlo delicadamente. Sus atenciones comenzaban a funcionar ya que ella dejaba salir pequeño suspiros de sus labios mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabellera rubia y enredaba los dedos en ella. Bridgette alzo un poco su pierna izquierda al mismo tiempo que alzaba un poco las caderas, arrancándole un ronco gemido a él lo que hizo que Felix succionara su rozado botón con insistencia mientras mecía sus caderas con las de ella ligeramente probando si el dolor de la joven había bajado.

—Felix…—suspiro, el volvió alzar su mirada y ella algo sonrojada le sonrió un poco—P-Puedes moverte, quizás así el dolor pase un poco más—ciertamente aun sentía ardor y algo de incomodidad, pero el deseo y el amor que tenía por el podían con todo.

Asintiendo; el comenzó a moverse primero con un ritmo lento, chuequeando las emociones en el rostro femenino, ella no se quejó, solo lo miraba, y poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron un poco más oscuros mientras entreabría los labios para dejar escavar ligeros quejidos, a él también lo estaba envolviendo el crudo placer, moviendose un poco más rápido mientras volvía a mantener su peso con sus brazos para mirar como sus senos se movían al compás de sus movimientos en un excitante y erótico cuadro, ella dejo sus manos apenas rodeando su cuello mientras murmuraba su nombre.

El tomo sus piernas para que lo rodearan y hacer más profundas las penetraciones, ambos comenzando a gemir un poco más alto mientras una ligera capa de sudor se adhería a sus cuerpos. Felix empezaba hacer las embestidas más duras y rápidas mientras ella intentaba acompañarlo en sus movimientos gimiendo al mismo tiempo su nombre sintiendo una ola de calor y placer avanzar por su cuerpo e ir acumulándose en su vientre.

—Bridgette…—gimió roncamente mientras unía sus frentes y pasaba una mano por debajo de su cadera hasta la parte baja de su espalda para alzarla y enterrarse más hondo en su cálido y húmedo calor—Dime que te… casaras conmigo—dijo con un medio gruñido observando directamente esos posos azules.

Ella abrió sus labios con su mente completamente nublada por el placer tratando de entender completamente sus palabras, pero se le hacía bastante difícil con su miembro penetrándola tan profundamente que casi le hace ver las estrellas—Yo…—se vio interrumpida por un gemido cuando el prácticamente había sacado todo su miembro solo dejando la punta adentro; para volver a embestirla con fuerza. Dios mío no iba a poder con tanto placer, sentía que algo se acercaba rápidamente.

—Dímelo…—insistió el besando ardientemente sus labios mordiendo ligeramente el inferior—¿Lo harás?

—¡S-Si…!—respondió vagamente ella cerrando sus ojos mientras arqueaba su espalda cuando ese nudo en su vientre de repente exploto, provocando placenteros espasmos por todo su cuerpo mientras echaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás gritando su nombre.

Felix gruño profundamente cuando sintió sus paredes apretarlo aún más, dando pequeñas y fuertes estocadas ocasionando que el también alcanzara el clímax tensando la mandíbula por lo demoledor de las intensas sensaciones, mientras se derramaba completamente en su interior.

Ambos jadeantes, ligeramente temblorosos, y aun con el corazón a mil por hora se abrazaron tiernamente antes de que Felix saliera de su interior para acostarse a su lado. Bridgette aun con su cuerpo tembloroso por la fuerza de su primer orgasmo; logro apoyar su cabeza en su pecho mientras el rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y depositaba un suave beso en la coronilla de su cabeza para luego cubrirlos a ambos con una manta y tratando de regular su respiración. Ella escucho claramente su corazón retumbando en su pecho, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a su ritmo normal.

—Espero no haberte lastimado demasiado _Princess_ —murmuro finalmente el rompiendo el silencio, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Había perdido el control tomándola sin reservas.

Bridgette negó suavemente con una sonrisa—No lo hiciste gatito…—luego con miles de emociones y sintiendo un delicioso cansancio volvió hablar—Gracias… por quererme, y por no haberte importado las cicatrices.

Con un bajo gruñido de molestia; el agarro el mechón de cabello que siempre estaba rebelde en lo alto de su cabeza y tiro de el ligeramente—Vuelves a decir alguna mención para mal de ese tema y vamos a tener un serio problema—murmuro peligrosamente mientras ella se encogió un poco aun sonriendo—Eres hermosa veas por donde lo veas—dijo en un tono más cariñoso rozando sus labios en su sedoso cabello.

Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente verdaderamente enternecida, estaba cansada pero muy feliz, entrelazo cariñosamente sus piernas en un íntimo contando, mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutando del mágico momento.

—¿Cuándo haremos la boda?—pregunto de pronto Felix casualmente.

Bridgette abrió los ojos de par en par mientras volteaba hacia el sorprendida—¿Qué?

Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros—Dijiste que te casarías conmigo _My lady_ —dijo tratando de contener una sonrisa que tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

Ella se incorporó en sus codos para mirarlo incrédula—P-Pero pensé que… q-que lo dijiste solo por el calor del momento—balbuceo ella comenzando a tener un nuevo sonrojo.

Felix tomo delicadamente su barbilla con sus dedos para obligarla acercarse a su rostro—Yo siempre digo las cosas muy en serio Bridgette—murmuro con su voz ligeramente más ronca.

Poco a poco la chica sintió con su sonrojo se fue extendiendo hasta las orejas—P-Pero yo…

—Te amo—interrumpió el viendo como la chica se ponía aún más roja, ya que pocas veces el lo mencionaba en voz alta con tanta seriedad—Y nada del mundo me impedirá que estés completamente a mi lado—dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios, para luego incorporarse un poco haciendo que la chica totalmente sorprendida; se apartara, él se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche donde abrió un cajón—Cierra los ojos—ordeno mientras tomaba algo antes de volver a cerrar la gaveta.

Bridgette con el corazón a mil por hora se vio obligada a obedecer mientras permanecía sentada en la cama, con una de sus manos agarrando firmemente la sabana para tapar sus pechos sintiendo algo de pudor de repente, era ciertamente ridículo después de entregarse tan desvergonzadamente hacia unos instantes.

Espero pacientemente a pesar que estaba muerta de la curiosidad, casi brinca sobresaltada cuando sintió como él le tomaba suavemente de su mano izquierda, estiraba sus dedos y colocaba algo en el anular, ya con su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho y mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosa; tuvo que tratar de tranquilizarse porque tenía una idea de lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Ábrelos…—murmuro el aun sin soltar su mano.

Ella fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos azules, primero observando a Felix sentando de frente a ella con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos naturalmente serios. Luego poso su vista a su mano izquierda, donde perdio el aliento por uno segundos al ver un brillo dorado, él la soltó para que acercara su mano a su rostro y ver un magnifico anillo de oro con una incrustación de una redonda esmeralda en el centro junto con un zafiro a cada lado, era precioso y quiso desmayarse allí mismo, hasta sintió como sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas de emoción pura.

—Perteneció a mi madre…—explico el con una ligera sonrisa al ver la expresión de la chica—Mas te vale no perderlo o mi padre te matara—dijo con algo de humor mientras sorpresivamente la chica lo miraba con un ligero puchero con lágrimas en los ojos antes de abalanzarse abrazarlo por el cuello, él la sostuvo de la cintura mientras estrechaba su pequeño cuerpo con amor.

—Oh Felix… te amo—murmuro ella enterrando su nariz en su cuello dejando fluir las lágrimas increíblemente feliz—Claro que me casare contigo, aunque eres un gatito amargado a veces—comento ella con una ligera risa.

—Amargado ¿No?—musito dejando a relucir una sonrisa muy gatuna, con un rápido movimiento dejo a la chica boca arriba sobre el colchón mientras él se posicionaba encima de ella entrelazando su mano donde tenía puesto el anillo de compromiso, Bridgette lo miraba perpleja y sonrojada—Pues este gato amargado te besara hasta que cambies de opinión _Princess_ —dijo con un ligero ronroneo antes de capturar sus labios en un duradero y tierno beso donde expresaban todas sus emociones.

Quizás no era buen momento para volver a tomarla, ella debía descansar.

Pero nadie dijo que dentro de un rato podría desordenar un poco su escritorio…

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Y... ¿Que les pareció el catacharm y el cap en general? 7u7**

 **Queria expresar las pequeñas pero importantes consecuencias que tomo Bridgette por su decision de restaurar a París. Pobresita miren como la e dejado, cero trajes de baño para ella(?) :'v**

 **El próximo cap sera el ultimo y es un pequeño extra :'3 Me da justo en el kokoro terminar esta historia, ya que disfrute mucho escribiéndola para ustedes :'v  
**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!** **  
**

 **Próxima** **Actualización: 15/02/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	9. El gato y la mariquita

**Bueno bueno, aqui el ultimo capitulo de esta historia :'3 Es cortito pero es un fragmento de los que muchos se esperaban después del _catacharm_ en el cap anterior 7u7**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews y finalmente espero que les guste :3**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota1: Ellos están en el universo PV 2D por lo tanto sus trajes son tal cual como son allí y Marinette ni Adrien existen aquí.**

 **Nota2: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Extra**

 _ **"El Gato y la Mariquita"**_

Felix se ajustó la oscura corbata mientras se observaba en el gran espejo. Estaba impecablemente vestido con un smoking negro, y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado solo con las puntas rebeldes que se rizaban un poco en su cuello.

Se dijo a si mismo que definitivamente no estaba nervioso, esa pesada sensación en su estómago sencillamente solo era mala indigestión y nada más.

—Amigo estas deslumbrante, hasta me da envidia Bri—comento una voz amistosa a sus espaldas.

El rubio frunció los labios al ver unos ojos azules muy intensos y risueños que se reflejaban en el espejo.

—Apártate Claude o podría morderte con lo nervioso que esta—dijo otra voz masculina con un eje de diversión.

Felix observo sobre su hombro a los dos chicos que lo miraban con humor y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, ambos igualmente vestidos con smoking. Estaba Claude con su ojos azules, su cabello castaño, y su increíble buen humor, y a su lado estaba Allan, de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos verdes, que apreciaba un poco más la vida que su amigo, pero en ese momento ambos se estaban aprovechando muy bien de la situación a su costa… realmente Felix trato de no gruñir por sus palabras.

—No estoy nervioso—dijo entre dientes estrechando la mirada, odiando que se le notara tanto.

Claude hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano—Claro que lo estás, cualquier hombre lo estaría en este día—dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Felix intento invocar toda su paciencia mientras rodaba los ojos—Recuérdenme ¿Por qué están aquí…?—dijo algo malhumorado.

Allan se encogió ligeramente de hombros—Porque Bridgette te asesinaba si te negabas—mientras Claude asentía colaborando las palabras de su amigo.

—Además…—el chico de ojos azules se acercó para rodear sus hombro con un brazo en un gesto amistoso pero que al rubio le estaba empezando a formar un tic nervioso en el ojo—Admite que nos querías aquí para el gran día de tu boda—dijo con una sonrisa de total confianza.

—Estoy empezando a retractarme de que estén aquí—murmuro por lo bajo.

Ciertamente aquel día se iba a unir en matrimonio con la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado… aun recordaba como sus amistades había recibido la noticia, Claude, Allan y Allegra los había mirado casi con la quijada en el suelo, mientras observaban perplejos sus manos entrelazadas, y Bridgette siempre con una radiante sonrisa, mientras él había preferido enfocar su atención en otra parte, rezando para que no se le notara ese estúpido sonrojo que tanto le avergonzaba.

Y cuando finalmente los tres salieron del estupor; no tardaron en felicitarlos y hacerles un par de bromas, la chica rubia prácticamente había arrastrado a Bridgette hacia un lado preguntándole mil cosas y mandándole miradas asesinas en su dirección, una clara amenaza si osaba a lastimar a su amiga.

La reacción de los padres de la chica de ojos azules fueron también de sorpresa, pero ellos no tardaron demasiado tiempo en expresar su inmensa alegría, sin embargo, intercambio algunas palabras con los Dupain-Cheng, que querían asegurar la felicidad de su única y preciosa hija, y él les reconforto diciéndole que la cuidaría y amaría por el resto de su vida, lo cual Sabine le sonrió con un brillo en su mirada y se había lanzado a abrazarlo dejándolo perplejo; para luego sentirse algo raro ya que Tom también se le había unido a tan caluroso y meloso abrazo. Bridgette había observado la escena con ternura y diversión mientras tomaba una discreta foto con su teléfono a lo que él la fulmino con la mirada.

De pronto salió de sus recuerdos cuando Claude casqueo la lengua mientras se apartaba—Sabes que no quieres y nos adoras Felix—dijo mientras se señalaba a el mismo y al moreno el cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Felix bufo por lo bajo, mientras se arreglaba los puños del traje con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

—Si te sigues acicalando vas a estar más deslumbrante que la novia hijo.

El rubio se quedó estático al reconocer aquella voz, mirando sobre su hombro; observo como su padre había entrado en la pequeña habitación donde el novio se preparaba a la espera que el sacerdote diera inicio a la ceremonia. Los dos chicos apretaron fuertemente los labios para no explotar en carcajadas, y con una leve despedida se marcharon, Felix pudo jurar que escucho sus risas en el exterior de la habitación.

—Gracias padre, le has dado otro gran motivo para reírse de mi—dijo medio enfurruñado.

Gabriel se encogió ligeramente de hombros restandole importancia al asunto, cruzando sus brazos atrás de su espalda. Llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante de color gris plomo que le daba un aire de perfección.

—Es la verdad, se nota que estas muy nervioso.

Felix casi rechino los dientes ¿Su padre también lo pensaba?

—Que no lo estoy—dijo terminándose de arreglar las mangas de mala gana.

El hombre mayor se acercó con pasos tranquilo a su hijo—Es normal, el día en que me case con tu madre casi huyo despavorido por la puerta a pesar que la amaba con todo mi corazón—relato con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

Felix lo observo con una ceja arqueada sin creer mucho en esa historia, ¿Su padre? ¿Temeroso por algo?

Gabriel poso afectuosamente su mano en el hombro de su hijo—No te preocupes, cuando la veas caminando al altar… todo esos nervios se evaporaran y solo podrás enfocarte en ella—dijo dando un suave apretón antes de comenzar a retirarse.

Sinceramente no sabía que pensar al respecto, su padre se había vuelto un poco más comunicativo y se había acercado más a Bridgette desde que ella comenzó a trabajar en la empresa, y juntos había confeccionado el traje de novia. Quien diría que esos seis meses desde que le propuso matrimonio; todo iría perfectamente como una loca fantasía.

Aun luchaban contra HawkMoth pero cada vez estaban mas cerca de atraparlo. El villano se había visto obligado a retirarse y cada vez sus ataques eran pocos, no sabia si estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para dar el golpe final; o podría ser que estaba reconsiderando retirarse. Aunque lo ultimo era bastante improbable, pero ellos estaban bien preparados.

—Aun no entiendo porque me tengo que poner esta estúpida ropa.

Felix alzo la mirada hacia Plagg que recién había salido de su escondite, el estaba cruzado de patas y algo enfurruñado. El Kwami tenía un mini smoking hecho a la medida por la misma Bridgette.

—Porque si, no seas tan quejoso—dijo observando su propio traje a ver si todo estaba a la perfección.

El Kwami bufo—Pero no tiene sentido, NADIE va a ver que lo tengo puesto—dijo malhumorado.

—Vamos Plagg, ni siquiera tu pudiste resistirte al encanto de Bridgette—comento en un tono burlón.

Plagg solamente resoplo mirando hacia otra dirección avergonzado. Hasta ahora nadie podía resistirse cuando la chica te miraba con aquellos enormes ojos tal azules y puros, con sus mejillas arreboladas cubiertas de pequeñas pecas y ese ligero mohín en sus labios.

Nadie era inmune a su misterioso poder.

—Bueno por lo menos no soy el único en esta desdicha—comento el felino recordando que su compañera Kwami llevaba un vestido también hecho a medida—Y debo admitir que me veo bastante fabuloso—dijo dando un pequeño giro mientras volvía a sonreír gatunamente.

Felix rodó los ojos ante el carácter único de su Kwami, luego chequeo la hora. Y con un profundo suspiro y una sonrisa que comenzaba a tirar de la comisura de sus labios; comenzó a salir de la habitación con Plagg que tomo una dirección distinta para que no lo descubrieran.

Con paso decidido camino por los tranquilos pasillos hasta encontrarse de pie en el altar, con los dos padrinos de bodas a sus espaldas que lo miraban con grandes sonrisas, ignorándolos; observo como ya todos invitados estaban reunidos, en frente del lado derecho se encontraba Gabriel, y a su lado estaba la señora Dupain-Cheng que le mandaba saludos mientras ella ya tenía un pañuelo en sus manos listo para ser utilizado, del otro lado se encontraba Nathalie con algunos conocidos más al igual que familiares de los franco-chinos. El observo discretamente hacia arriba, donde en una de las columna de madera se veían a Tikki y Plagg, teniendo una vista perfecta de la ceremonia.

—No vayas a meter la pata Agreste—le susurro discretamente Allegra que se encontraba al frente de el en el altar, en su puesto al lado de la novia como dama de honor, con un bonito vestido de color lila y rosa, de mangas tres cuartos sueltas en un corte lateral en cada hombro, con una caída ondulada hasta los tobillos, y un corte transversal en una pierna, que le daba un toque fresco y elegante.

Felix enarco una ceja mientras ella le lanzara una peligrosa mirada. A pesar que ella estaba muy feliz de que por fin abriera los ojos; aun protegía a su amiga como una mama halcón.

—Dicen que Allegra lleva un cuchillo entre su vestido…—murmuro Claude seriamente pero un leve toque de humor, ocasionando que su amigo moreno le diera un merecido golpe entre las costillas con su codo.

Felix procuro que una vena no comenzara a latirle en la sien, había olvidado como era estar alrededor de ellos, era algo muy curioso y a veces pensaba que no tenía paciencia para eso, pero muy en el fondo apreciaba su amistad… aunque a veces quería actuar como si de verdad no los conociera.

Coloco las manos en la espalda a la espera de su futura esposa, sinceramente las ansias amenazaban con consumirlo lentamente, había esperado esa oportunidad desde hacía meses, porque a Bridgette no le parecía una buena idea celebrar la boda a la semana siguiente que se lo propuso. Él no lo vía nada de malo, quería que la chica fuera su esposa inmediatamente, pero a veces la oji azul podía ser bastante necia y a no ceder a sus "encantos" felinos cuando se lo proponía. Y entonces tuvo que esperar seis benditos meses, en los cuales los últimos tres apenas y pudo estar a solas por diez minutos, ella estaba de aquí para allá organizando y viendo los detalles, hasta paso más tiempo con su padre confeccionando el vestido que con él, y eso realmente lo puso de mal humor, ya que la quería solo para el casi que las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana.

Quizás era un gato demasiado posesivo.

Pero jamás pensó que se podría querer tanto a una persona, ella lo hacía sentirse vivo a su lado, como si fuese su razón de existir y el motivo para levantarse en las mañanas menos gruñón que antes.

Con ella relucía la rara mezcla de sus dos personalidades, algo que nadie mas había visto de cerca.

Bridgette era única y era profundamente afortunado por tenerla…

—Allí viene la novia.

Alguien comento a su lado, pero lo cual sinceramente el no le presto atención.

Sus ojos azul grisáceos estaban fijos en la entrada de la iglesia, donde se abrieron lentamente las puertas de madera para dar paso a la novia junto a su corpulento padre. Se quedó sin aliento cuando la vio entrar con una sonrisa tímida atrás de un fino velo, su pequeño pero bien definido cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido blanco inmaculado, con un escote de corazón con encajes, que se cernía a su estrecha cintura y las caderas, para después caer en una abombada falda que estaba abierta de los lados para dejar ver un diseño de diminutas flores de encajes correspondiente a la tela de abajo, y el toque que le hacía ver como si hubiera salido de un cuento de hadas; era que en sus brazos caía una tela como de seda en hondas hasta muy por debajo de las caderas, que se movían suavemente dándole un toque angelical.

La mitad de su cabello estaba recogido en un pequeño moño con flores blancas, dejando así su flequillo y dos mechones adelante enmarcado su perfecto rostro de corazón, y el resto de su cabello se rizaba dándole una caída suave por su espalda.

Bridgette sostenía el brazo de su padre que se veía absolutamente orgulloso a su lado, en una de sus manos tenía un pequeño ramo de flores entre blancas, rosas y lilas.

Las personas contuvieron casi al mismo tiempo la respiración al ver la hermosa novia que se acercaba al altar.

Felix no podía estar más hechizado por su belleza aunque lo intentase.

—Cuidado Claude, si la observas por demasiado tiempo; el novio podría matarte aquí mismo—comento Allan con algo de humor.

Pero sinceramente Felix solo estaba absorto en la chica que lo miraba con algo de timidez y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que era completamente natural; como para prestar atención a algo más que no fuera ella.

Cuando finalmente Bridgette estaba en el altar en frente de él; Felix aun impresionado por su belleza le tomo gentilmente de la mano, antes de besar suavemente sus nudillos sin apartar los ojos de esos orbes azules, ella se sonrojo un poco ampliando más su sonrisa.

—Estas radiante _My lady_ …—murmuro el casi sin aliento, observando sus dulces labios que tenían un tono rojizo que los hacia verse muy apetecibles…

—Tu tampoco estar nada mal gatito—le susurro ella igualmente encantaba con la magnífica vista de su futuro esposo.

Así la ceremonia dio inicio, pero ambos estaban inmersos en la mirada del otro, el toque delicado de sus manos que los hacía sentirse cálidos y con una emoción instalándose en sus corazones. Cuando llego el momento de ponerse los anillos; cada uno lo hizo con delicadeza demostrándose el amor silenciosamente con delicados gestos que solamente ellos podían descifrar.

Y finalmente el momento tan esperado de los dos; llego.

El sacerdote primero se dirigió al rubio con una amable sonrisa—Felix Agreste Ballenger, ¿Aceptas a Bridgette Dupain-Cheng como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa gatuna que solamente Bridgette noto, causándole una pequeña risilla.

—Y tu Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, ¿Aceptas a Felix Agreste Ballenger como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?—pregunto ahora observando a la chica.

—Acepto—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y un tierno rubor en sus mejillas con el corazón retumbando en su pecho de la emoción.

—Entonces desde el día de hoy, con el poder que me otorga la santa iglesia; yo los declaro marido y mujer—dijo el sacerdote bendiciendo a la pareja—Puedes besar a la novia—finalizo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza junto con una gran sonrisa.

Felix tomo suavemente el velo y lo aparto con cuidado, Bridgette se acercó un poco para poder colocarse de puntillas, pero la tomó totalmente por sorpresa que el rubio la tomara de la cintura para inclinarla hacia atrás y capturar sus labios en un abrazador beso que dejo a todos con la boca abierta. El único que no parecía sorprendido fue el propio Gabriel Agreste.

Después de salir del estupor; las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar de entusiasmo. Felix se separó de esos dulces labios y le dedico una sonrisa a ella que solamente la chica podría ver.

—Oficialmente eres mía _My lady_ …—murmuro con voz algo ronca.

Bridgette se ruborizo hasta las orejas por tal muestra de amor en frente de tanta gente, jamás se lo había esperado, pero concordaba con su lado Chat, ese gatito podría ser muy territorial a veces.

El la tomo suavemente de su mano para estabilizarla y así poder caminar afuera de la iglesia aun con los gritos de felicidad de los presentes.

Así fueron directo a la resección que se celebraría nada más y nada menos que en la mansión Agreste

Al llegar los recién casados fueron a su respectiva mesa para comer. Para Bridgette seguía siendo como un fantástico sueño hecho realidad, todos parecían divertirse y alegrarse, y después de la cena, cada invitado paso por su mesa para darle las felicitaciones. Sus padres se volvieron locos de felicidad y emoción y ambos derramaron un par de lágrimas mientras los cuatros se fundían en un gran abrazo (Que obviamente Felix no pudo escapar), y Gabriel fue el siguiente en acercarse, Bridgette había pensado que el sereno hombre le iba a estrechar amistosamente la mano, pero se quedó perpleja cuando el la abrazo murmurándole sus bendiciones, fue muy breve pero lo suficiente para que Felix gruñera celoso mientras su padre rodaba ligeramente los ojos ante el comportamiento de su hijo, lo que le arranco una sonrisa a la chica.

Cundo llego la hora de lanzar su ramo; todas las chicas que esperaban casarse se reunieron, incluyendo obviamente a su mejor amiga. Con una gran sonrisa y dándoles la espalda; se preparó para lanzarlo.

Y cuando lo hizo; escucho los gritos entusiasmados de las jóvenes, hasta que un jadeo colectivo y un grito furioso se hicieron presentes, y Bridgette se dio la vuelta curiosa y sorprendida.

—¡Claude eres un idiota!—comento la rubia furiosa—¡El ramo iba dirigido a mí!—dijo señalándose a sí misma.

El chico de cabellera castaña tenía en sus manos las flores con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Las demás mujeres se retiraron desilusionadas, pero Allegra aún estaba plantada en frente de el con las manos en las caderas y claramente enojada, y eso era raro verlo en ella, ya que la rubia nunca perdía los estribos tan rápido.

Claude chasqueo la lengua mientras le ofrecía el ramo—Aun puedes casarte conmigo mi Alle—susurro coqueto.

Allegra entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Bridgette observaba la escena intrigada mientras Felix se acercaba a su lado y la tomaba de la cintura para estrecharla un poco contra él.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente?—pregunto la chica de ojos azules a su esposo.

—Cuando lanzaste el ramo y Allegra estaba por capturarlo; Claude apareció de la nada y lo atrapo el aire—dijo secretamente divertido, quizás esa noche la chica rubia pudiera darle su merecido a Claude.

Sería su noche perfecta.

La joven de ojos azules le dio un pequeño golpecito a la nariz al rubio—Deja de imaginarte esas cosas Felix, te conozco—comento con una sonrisa divertida.

Felix suspiro algo dramático—Admite que sería estupendo _Bugaboo_ —murmuro inclinándose un poco para rosar sus labios.

Ella dejo caer un poco los parpados con sus mejillas un poco calientes—No tienes remedio _Chaton_...—murmuro dejándose besar con suavidad mientras ignoraban el pleito que se formó entre sus amigos y que Allan finalmente tuvo que intervenir antes de que Allegra de verdad matara a Claude.

Estaban inmersos en su propio mundo, demostrándose todo ese amor que jamás terminaban de profesarse.

—Oh cariño, creo que deberías guardar eso para más tarde—hablo una voz femenina en un tono bromista.

Ambos enamorados se separaron de golpe.

Bridgette observo a su madre mortificada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Mama…—murmuro en un tono de advertencia y muy avergonzada, mientras veía de reojo como Felix luchaba para no sonreír.

Sabine chasqueo la lengua con un ligero movimiento de su mano—No te preocupes hija, quiero ser abuela pronto y esas demostraciones de afecto indica que no debemos esperar mucho—dijo sonriente mirando a Tom que asintió contento.

Bridgette abrió la boca para decir algo muerta de la vergüenza, pero alguien más la interrumpió.

—Sinceramente a mí tampoco me importaría ser abuelo pronto Felix—comento Gabriel integrándose en el círculo de conversación.

—Ehm… y-yo…—a la recién casada se le subieron los colores hasta la raíz del cabello mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza para ocultar su rostro rojo, tratando de que su cerebro no se friera en el acto, esuchar eso de su suegro era demasiado para ella. Su esposo la sostenía de la cintura porque ella parecía desmayarse el cualquier momento.

Felix recrimino a su padre con la mirada—Padre, creo que no es tradición hacer que la novia se desmaye—dijo secretamente divertido por la reacción de su chica, Bridgette aun podía ser demasiado tímida a veces.

Gabriel simplemente se encogió de hombros con su mirada impasible, pero con un ligero brillo de humor bailando en sus ojos.

—Creo que es hora del baile—dijo Tom compadeciéndose un poco del bochorno de su hija.

Así Felix arrastro a una Bridgette aún demasiado roja a la pista de baile, donde la música era suave y calmaba los nervios de la chica. El rubio poso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda y en la otra tomo su pequeña mano. Juntos comenzaron lentos movimientos pero muy armoniosos, en una silenciosa danza que nuevamente solo estaban inmersos ellos dos. No podían evitarlo, cuando estaban juntos era como si el tiempo se detuviese a su alrededor.

Bridgette observo esos ojos de azul y gris, hechizada por el brillo que de ellos desprendían, no podía amar más aquel hombre aunque lo intentase, aun todo le parecía un hermoso sueño hecho realidad.

—Sabes que todo fue planeado por tu padre ¿Verdad?—dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Felix arqueo una ceja mientras daban un pequeño giro—¿A qué te refieres _Princess_?

—Si te pones a pensar, ¿No crees que es muy sospechoso todo esto desde que me pidió a mi que fuera tu enfermera?—comento aun sin dejar de sonreír.

El rubio pareció meditarlo un poco, luego paso ambas manos por su cintura para abrazarla y estrecharla contra él mientras llevaba sus labios a su oído, su aliento cálido chocando con su sensible piel, sintió su pequeño cuerpo estremecerse y eso le encanto.

—Mi padre es un hombre que naturalmente consigue lo que quiere y puedo decir que herede eso de el—susurro mientras sus movimientos seguían siendo lentos y elegantes por la pista—Y nuestros padres quizás tengan razón, tal vez deberíamos intentar un poco más en darles un nieto—dijo antes de morder levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡F-Felix!—chillo por lo bajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar soltar un leve quejido, tembló de pies a cabeza por la sensualidad de su voz.

El rio quedamente mientras bajaba su boca a su expuesto cuello y depositaba un beso rápido antes de separarse y admirar el rostro completamente ruborizado de su esposa.

—N-No deberías de decir e-esas cosas aquí—dijo con un ligero puchero, mientras tenía que fingir seguir bien el baile cuando en realidad sentía sus piernas como gelatina, gracias a dios que Felix la estaba ayudando a guiarla.

Felix no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente como su alter ego—¿Prefieres más tarde en el calor del momento _My lady_?

Ella entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos mientras su rostro adquiría un tono tan rojo como el de una manzana.

—Cuidado con tus palabras Agreste, o intentaras hacer un bebe tu solo—murmuro hablando como la misma Ladybug.

Él le hizo dar un gran giro firmemente sosteniéndola de la cintura; que hizo que sus pequeños pies no tocaran el suelo, con su gran vestido danzando en el aire mientras el reía abiertamente sin estar demasiado consiente de los que lo rodeaba, dejando a relucir un poco su carácter de héroe.

Allegra y Allan observaban perplejos la escena, mientras que a Claude se le caía un pedazo de salchicha del palillo también impresionado.

—Ver para creer—murmuro la chica observando como Bridgette se dejaba encantar por la risa poco común de su marido.

—Yo diría que esto es un indicio del apocalipsis amigos—dijo el ojiazul mirando con un mohín su salchicha ya en el suelo.

Allan cerro la boca que la había dejado abierta de la impresión—Sinceramente jamás pensé presenciar esto.

Los tres asintieron de acuerdo con su comentario.

Después de tal demostración; Bridgette no pudo evitar seguir riendo en voz baja por la expresión de vergüenza pura de Felix cuando se dio cuenta que se había reído en voz alta con total soltura, y con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas con su típico semblante serio.

El resto de la velada salió perfectamente, cortaron el hermoso pastel de tres pisos que los padres de Bridgette habían hecho con tanto amor y empeño, dando a relucir su excelente trabajo. Luego la pareja de recién casados se marcharon hacia la hermosa casa que Felix había comprado para ambos, demostrándose esa noche cuanto se querían con sus labios y caricias dulces.

Su luna de miel fue en Grecia, un lugar hermoso y mágico donde el mar los saludaba al amanecer y al anochecer, donde podían respirar el rico aire salado que este les proporcionaba.

Aunque solo pasarían una sola semana allí, por temor a que HawkMoth volviera atacar.

El cielo ya estaba totalmente oscurecido con un millar de estrellas resplandecientes, ambos amantes se encontraban observándolas en el balcón del hermoso hotel donde se estaban hospedando, Bridgette recostando su cabeza en su hombro, y Felix abrazando cariñosamente su cintura mientras sus manos estaban unidas y sus dedos entrelazados, con la suave brisa meciendo sus cabellos al igual que sus ropas en una danza silenciosa.

—Esto es simplemente perfecto…—suspiro con gusto la chica.

Felix la miro por el rabillo del ojo con una pequeña sonrisa—Todo hubiera sido mejor si me hubieras permitido dejar a Plagg en casa con su apestoso queso.

—¡Felix!—Lo regaño pero con un tono suave mientras alzaba el rostro para mirarlo—Ellos también tienen derecho de disfrutar del viaje, han hecho mucho por nosotros—comento con un ligero puchero.

Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros disfrutando secretamente de verla enojada, su pequeña esposa era adorable hasta en esos momentos—Creo que si lo hubiera dejado con una tonelada de camembert él ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de que nos fuimos—murmuro observando los ojos brillantes de la chica.

Ella abrió los labios para decir algo; pero luego los cerro mientras volvía a suspirar resignada—Creo que tienes razón—él sonrió un poco más—Pero a Tikki le hizo mucha ilusión este viaje y sospecho que Plagg no la iba a dejar venir sola, pero jamás lo admitirá, quizás es demasiado orgulloso como su portador—murmuro con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

El rubio arqueo una ceja mientras pellizcaba un poco la cintura de la chica ocasionando que Bridgette se riera un poco—Y tu tan dulce como Tikki—se inclinó un poco para depositar un suave beso en su frente—Por suerte, ellos tomaron la sabia decisión de irse solos a explorar, porque no creo que les hubiese gustado escuchar ciertos… ruidos—dijo con una sonrisa ladina algo picara con su voz ligeramente más ronca.

Bridgette se sonrojo furiosamente mientras observaba hacia otro lado que no fuese su esposo sexy mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible.

Riendo quedamente; Felix se inclinó un poco más para rozar con su nariz la suave piel de su satinado y blanquecino cuello—Gracias por perdonarme y darme el mejor regalo de mi vida…—murmuro con los ojos cerrados, aspirando su dulce aroma.

Ella soltó un suspiro mientras que giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente y toma su atractivo rostro entre sus manos, esos orbes de azul y gris hechizándola como la primera vez que los vio.

—Y tú a mí, todo esto es mi sueño hecho realidad—respondió con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios mientras rozaba sus narices con cariño.

Felix casi ronronea por eso.

—Y todo comenzó solo porque eras una enfermera testaruda—dijo ahora tomando suavemente de sus barbilla con dedos delicados para acercarse más a ella y besar lentamente sus labios, mordiendo levemente el inferior consiguiendo que ella soltara un suspiro que le renovó los sentidos.

—No, todo comenzó realmente desde ese día bajo la lluvia y esa rosa en la torre Eiffel—susurro Bridgette después de separarme un poco de sus labios.

—Que me la rechazaste por cierto—dijo con humor arqueando una ceja.

—Y tu mi invitación para el teatro—repuso ella imitando el mismo gesto.

Esta vez; con una sonrisa peligrosamente felina en sus labios; acorralo el pequeño cuerpo de Bridgette contra el balcón, aprisionándola con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo femenino y sus manos apoyadas en la piedra, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia ella con una mirada algo depredadora, que hacía que los sentidos de Bridgette saltaran y sus bellitos se erizaran.

—Te puedo invitar al teatro cuando regresemos a Francia Señora Agreste—ronroneo besando con demasiada lentitud su mejilla e iba pasando suavemente por sus parpados.

—Y yo un ramo de rosas Señor Agreste—murmuro con su corazón desbocado en su pecho, mientras sus tímidas manos subían lentamente por su perfecto cuerpo masculino hasta la parte trasera de su cuello, y allí acariciaba y enredaba sus dedos en su cabellera de oro.

Felix bajo los besos hasta sus rosados labios donde apenas los rozo—Te amo Bridgette… mi pequeña y adorable esposa—dijo con su cálido aliento rosando su mejilla.

Jamás se cansaría de ella…

—También te amo Felix… mi gran esposo gruñon.

Con una diminuta sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios; unió finalmente sus bocas en un beso pausado, tierno y lleno de sentimientos, porque sinceramente no tenían prisa alguna. Aun los embriagaban el sabor del otro como si fuese la primera vez que sus labios se tocaban, la chispa crecía como una llamarada consumiendo sus corazones, prometiendo así que esa ardiente llama jamás se lograría extinguir, no importarse que pasara en el futuro.

El es el gato de la mala suerte y ella la mariquita de la buena fortuna, juntos formaban el equilibrio perfecto y eso perduraría hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Y aprovecharía cada día como si fuera el último…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **No puedo creer que se haya terminado, me da justo en el kokoro que sea así... porque me encanto hacer esta historia y mas con el apoyo de todos ustedes :'v**

 **¡Pero no sera la ultima! Por allí se viene un ffc de Andrinette hecho por mi amiga y socia :3**

 **Para aquellos que se confunden los ffc que yo hago (Okami Akai); mis diálogos son con el guion largo, y la de mi amiga (Zoteria) son entre comillas- Se que es extraño que hayamos decidido tener una cuenta compartida para las dos, pero a veces creamos ffcs entre ambas como por ejemplo el de "A** **Pleasant Evening" y el especial de navidad :3 (Y que tambien a veces nos ayudamos cuando estamos trancadas)**

 **Después** **del Andrinette, ¿Que les gustaría mis queridos lectores? Ustedes me inspiran :'3 mas de ¿Feligette? ¿Marichat? ¿Ladynoir? ¿Andrinette? Ustedes díganme y tratare de hilar una buena historia para que la disfruten c: Aunque estoy planeando ya un nuevo ffc... 7u7**

 **Bueno espero que la haya gustado este final, ¡Gracias por todo, nos veremos en otra historia!**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
